


Dark Mer

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Everyone in the Dark Kingdom are Merfolk, F/M, Rapunzel does not appreciate her hair growing again, Varian is also a Merboy, Warning: Some people die., moon varian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 68,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Rapunzel is just getting to used to life outside the tower and her short hair when a trip to the sea and an encounter with a mysterious merboy makes her hair grow again! And this time it refuses to be cut!
Relationships: Andrew | Hubert/Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 104
Kudos: 109





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“ _Wither and decay.  
End this destiny.  
Break these earthly chains,  
And set the spirit free.  
  
Take what has been hurt,  
Grant them no mercy.  
Bend and break the reins,  
And set the spirit free.  
The spirit free…”  
  
_\-- _  
  
_The Kingdom of Corona had received some distressing news. Their trade ships had all gone down, and people were afraid to go out on the sea around a certain area. King Fredric looked over the reports with a heavy heart, wondering what to do about this.  
  
“Hi, dad!” As if somehow sensing his distress, or possibly just good timing, his beloved daughter Rapunzel came bounding into the room in her usual high spirits, tailed by her exasperated handmaiden Cassandra as usual.  
  
“Why, hello, Rapunzel.” Fredric chuckled, folding up the report and putting it in his desk. “What can I do for you?”  
  
“I was thinking…” She leaned on his desk. “Why don’t we go out to sea? Just us as a family. Oh, and Eugene. And Max. And Pascal of course. And also Cassandra.”  
  
“When did I say I _wanted_ to go?” Cassandra asked with a groan.  
  
“Hm…” Fredric looked thoughtful. On the one hand, he could go and check out the situation. If it turned out to be nothing he could actually do anything about, such as nature just being very aggressive, he could then move on to have a nice vacation with his family.  
  
On the other, he really didn’t want to put Rapunzel in danger. He’d only just gotten her back so recently after she was stolen from him 18 years ago.  
  
But, he hated to let her down. And he _did_ need to investigate what was going on there.  
  
“Alright.” He smiled at her hopeful expression as it turned to a cry of joy. “We’ll go out to sea.”  
  
“Ugh!” Casandra threw her hands up. “I guess I better pack something a little more suited for sea travel to wear, then!” She stormed off.  
  
“She’s so excited!” Rapunzel said, gleefully oblivious to the handmaiden’s annoyance.  
  
\--  
  
“We’re gonna what?” Eugene Fitzherbert, her ex-criminal boyfriend, looked up from admiring himself in a mirror.  
  
“We’re going out to sea!” Rapunzel bounced on her bare feet. “Isn’t it exciting?!”  
  
“Uh…but, Rapunzel, you know that sea air is bad for my hair.” He said nervously.  
  
“How do you know? We’ve never been at sea!” She spun in a circle and stumbled, falling into his arms. “Whoof!”  
  
“Okay, save the falling over and stuff for when we’re on the boat.” Eugene laughed and helped her stand. “Ah, I can never tell you ‘no’, sweetheart.”  
  
\--  
  
That was how they ended up sailing out to sea. Rapunzel didn’t care where they went, as long as it was out to sea, so her father took the lead.  
  
His wife, Queen Arianna, walked up to where he was looking over a map. “Where are we going?” She asked with a knowing gaze.  
  
He sighed. “To the Fallen Kingdom. Or where it was.” He tapped the spot on his map. “You’ve read the reports, right?”  
  
“I have.” She nodded. “Are you going to tell them?” She looked towards the group of young adults that were interacting on-deck.  
  
Cassandra had changed to an outfit that was more suited to a man to wear and was carrying a sword, a point of interest to Rapunzel who didn’t see any need for weapons on this trip – but had brought her trusty frying-pan, anyway.  
  
“I hope that it’s nothing serious.” Fredric said grimly, looking back at the map. “We still don’t know what happened to the Dark Kingdom.”  
  
Arianna nodded, remembering how shocked they were to find out that their sister kingdom had disappeared overnight.  
  
_-  
  
It was a long ride, which only felt longer because of the close quarters and Cassandra and Eugene bickering over the littlest things like bratty siblings. Even Rapunzel was starting to wear down, but she refused to show it. Their beautiful sunshine girl was determined to keep the joy going.  
  
They finally reached their destination and Fredric sighed as he looked around at what _was_ a grand expanse of land, now nothing but ocean.  
  
“So…what are we doing here?” Eugene asked as the King approached the side of the boat. “Not that I’m not having _fun_ , I just thought we’d be doing a bit more, uh, land stuff at some point.”  
  
“Do you know what was here, Rapunzel?” Fredric asked, ignoring the man.  
  
Rapunzel walked over to stand next to him. “Oh! Uhm…it’s on the tip of my tongue…” She tapped her finger against her chin thoughtfully.  
  
Cassandra sighed and walked over to stand next to her. “It’s where the Dark Kingdom was, before they vanished a couple decades ago.” She explained. “There’s a lot of rumors around about what caused its disappearance, but no one has any concrete answers. Everyone from the Dark Kingdom vanished with it.”  
  
“Wow…” Rapunzel breathed. “Why was it called the Dark Kingdom, though? Isn’t that kind of gloomy?” She asked curiously.  
  
“The Dark Kingdom was said to be connected to the moon, just as Corona is connected to the sun.” He smiled and brushed a stand of her brown hair behind her ear. “But…well, we don’t know anything for sure.”  
  
“Yeah.” Rapunzel nodded.  
  
The boat suddenly lurched and she cried out as she nearly fell off the boat, saved by everyone next to her. “Phew! That was a close one!”  
  
“Hngh…”  
  
“Eugene?” She turned to him and saw her boyfriend slumping to the deck. “Eugene!” She ran over and knelt next to him.  
  
“I-I’m okay. Probably something I—"  
  
“Ohh…” Cassandra groaned as she and Fredric both slumped to the deck. “Feel…woozy.”  
  
Rapunzel frowned, and then she felt it. Something…was _draining_ her. She suspected her own power was the only reason she wasn’t as weak as the others. She looked over the edge and saw something glowing beneath the water. “There you are.” She said angrily, climbing onto the railing.  
  
“Rapunzel, what are you doing?!” Eugene called, but she was already diving down into the water.  
  
She heard him before she saw him. A boy’s voice singing a melody she would never, ever forget. The melody that Mother Gothel had taught her to sing every night. But, the words were…different.  
  
“ _Wither and decay.  
End this destiny.”_  
  
‘Oh no, you don’t,’ She thought, recognizing it as a spell that was meant to do the opposite of what she did. She swam towards this glowing stranger, furious.  
  
“ _Break these earthly chains,  
And set the spirit free.”  
  
_He wasn’t moving, she thought, but she was having trouble getting to him. No…she was growing weaker. That was it. She pushed through the pain and got close enough she could actually see the singer. It was a boy, couldn’t be older than fourteen years old, and he had a black fin with a blue streak that glowed, and he seemed to have a matching set in his hair.  
  
“ _Take what has been hurt,  
Grant them no mercy.”  
  
_Oh, right. He was still singing. Think about his appearance later. She swam closer, taking her frying pan off her belt and getting ready to strike him.” _  
  
“Bend and break the reins,”  
  
_ She felt her grip loosening and her lips parted as she grew unable to hold her breath any longer. Was this it? Was this how she died? She didn’t want to die, not yet! There was so much she wanted to see, so much to do!  
  
She’d only just recently left her tower…  
  
 _“And set the spirit—"  
_  
A burst of yellow met her vision and she felt her energy return as horribly-familiar long, blonde hair sprouted from her head and startled the singer out of his song. He turned to go, looked back at her, then swam away in a swift motion.  
  
  
  
‘Okay! Great!’ Rapunzel thought, swimming back up to the boat. With her strength no longer being sapped away, she could do this much faster!  
  
Of course, she still had the problem of her hair weighing her down. She got near the surface and felt arms around her.  
  
“I got you, Rapunzel!” Eugene said, pulling her up into a lifeboat. “I got—whaaaat the hair?!” He gestured to it while she coughed out water, safely out of the depths.  
  
“I...I don’t know.” She croaked out. “But, I need it cut again. Now.”  
  
“Okay, let’s get you back on the boat and, uh, we’ll have Cassandra use her sword to cut it.” Eugene said, then looked up. “I got her! Pull us up!”  
  
They pulled up the lifeboat and get them back on deck. Rapunzel whimpered as she grabbed at her long hair. “I need this cut! Cut it!”  
  
“On it!” Cassandra drew her sword and gripped Rapunzel’s hair, starting to cut it. Oh, she tried to, at least. What _actually_ happened was her sword was cracking and finally breaking and she stared numbly at the broken blade, then back at Rapunzel’s long hair. “…Was this…a thing before?”  
  
“No! Eugene cut it with a piece of a _mirror_ before, and Mo—my kidnapper used scissors on it once! Why isn’t it cutting?!" Rapunzel started hyperventilating, curling up in her hair like a blanket.  
  
“Oh dear…” Fredric walked over to look at it. “Rapunzel…what did you see down there?”  
  
She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. “I saw…” She gasped. “That boy! He must’ve done something to me!” She got up and went to look over the edge for him furiously.  
  
“What boy, dearest?” Eugene asked, confused.  
  
“The boy that was singing the song that was kind of like mine but it hurt, it didn’t heal, and he had a long black fin like a fish! And he had glowing streaks and a staff!” She gripped the railing. “My hair was perfectly fine and short and _not magical_ and now after meeting him it’s long again and can’t be cut! He _did_ something to me! We have to find him!” She turned to her parents.  
  
They exchanged glances. “Rapunzel…we should get you back home to the safely of the castle.” Fredric said, shaking his head.  
  
“If we leave, then I may _never_ find out why my hair is like this.” She insisted.  
  
“If we remain out here, then you’re at risk of—"  
  
“Don’t lock me up inside! That’s what _she_ did!” Rapunzel cried, gripping her hair.  
  
Everyone else onboard suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable.  
  
“…Alright.” Fredric said, glancing away. “We’ll give you three days to try to find this boy. Then we’ll take him back with us and find out what he did and how to undo it or go back without him.”  
  
“Okay.” Rapunzel nodded, letting go of her hair. “So…where do we start?” She looked towards the sea.  
  
\--  
  
“Varian.”  
  
The boy looked over from his alchemy work to see his father sitting at the mouth of the cave he’d set up shop in. “Yes, dad?” He swam over to him, leaning his arms on the rocks next to him.  
  
“You were attacking ships again, weren’t you?” His father, Quirin, looking at him with a stern expression. “After I told you to stop.”  
  
Varian glanced away, moving back into the water and sinking down until just his bright, blue eyes were looking up at him in a silent plea for forgiveness.  
  
Quirin sighed and moved a hand to rub the boy’s head. “It’s…too _dangerous_ for you to use your powers so much. You _know_ that. If the King found out it was _you_ that was using the powers of the moonstone…” He looked outside the cave. “Why do you think I moved us so far from the castle, Varian?”  
  
Varian rose out of the water again, resting his arms on his father’s lap. “Because you didn’t want the King to know I was born with moon powers.”  
  
“Exactly. I told you about our origins, didn’t I?” He looked at him.  
  
Varian nodded and cleared his throat to recite. “’Years ago, before you were born, we were human and lived on land. Our Kingdom had long worshipped the Moonstone and its power, and when our King decided to take the power for himself, the Moonstone retaliated and we were changed and cast into the depths of the sea. The moonstone vanished, never to be seen again’.” He tapped the blue streak in his hair. “Except it’s not gone, it’s right here.”  
  
“And if the King knew, he’d take you from me. He’s gone mad with hunger for power, and searches for the Moonstone.” Quirin pursed his lips grimly. “Which is why you _must_ stop attacking ships that come too close to the Kingdom! You are drawing attention to yourself, what if someone saw you?!”  
  
“I-I’m sorry…” Varian whimpered, looking down.  
  
Someone _had_ seen him, though. That strange human girl with the glowing hair. He couldn’t let his father know about her, though. He’d never let him leave the cove! And then he’d _never_ find out who the girl with the glowing hair was.  
  
He had heard of power like that, like his but different. The sunstone, which had come down from the heavens at the same time as the moonstone. It added up and would explain how she was able to resist his powers longer than others had. And when she was at her limit, her hair had changed.  
  
Fascinating. He had to study her. But from a distance.  
  
“Varian, are you listening?” Quirin sighed.  
  
Varian looked up at him. Quirin sighed and rubbed his head again. “Stay away from those boats, understand? And stop using your powers.”  
  
Varian pushed off and swam back to his workstation, going back to his project. “Yes, father.” He said, though he had absolutely no intention in listening to him.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and Varian seek each other out and meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Three days. Three days to find who that strange fish-boy was and why and how he changed her hair like this. Rapunzel paced the deck and looked out at the sea. ‘There so much ocean out there…’ She groaned, running her hands through her annoying-long-again hair. “Ohhh, where do I START?!”  
  
“Okay, I can see that you’re pretty stressed out. Let’s start with braiding this hair, huh?” Cassandra walked over and started to neatly braid her hair. “Then we can focus on things like finding magical fish boys.”  
  
“I didn’t _imagine_ him.” Rapunzel huffed.  
  
“I didn’t say you did.” Cassandra assured her.  
  
“He was singing the same tune my mo—kidnapper taught me! The same tune, just different words! What does it mean?! Are we… _connected_ somehow?!” Rapunzel flailed her hands a bit. “And what was that crazy power?! And the glowing?! And the _blue_?!”  
  
“I figure you are connected, seeing as just being near him made your hair…well, long.” Cassandra said as she continued to braid her hair. “He’s gotta have somewhere he stays, and he’s probably as curious about you as we are of him.”  
  
“Yeah…but, where?” She sighed dejectedly. She _really_ didn’t want to have to go back without any clue of how to fix her hair.  
  
\--  
  
Stay away from the boats.  
  
It was a simple request. One that Varian could never seem to listen to. If he wasn’t going to attack them for bringing their big, stupid boats too close to the Kingdom, he was at least going to study the inhabitants.  
  
Starting with this curious weapon that the girl had dropped just before her hair changed. He examined it thoughtfully, running his fingers along the sides to study the shape. ‘Round.’ He decided, then moved his hands along the long part that seemed to be for holding it.  
  
He looked up at the boat, which hadn’t moved from where it was when he attacked it. He swam up the surface and slowly pulled himself up just enough to look in a window, his tail swishing back and forth curiously.  
  
The people on the ship were moving on their feet rhythmically in a circle, switching partners from time to side while someone used an object that let out different sounds as they tugged on different cords.  
  
He knew what this was. Music. His mother used to play it, and she loved watching the sailors dance around. She grew close to one female captain in particular…  
  
He pursed his lips and shook his head. Bad memories. He was only a baby then, but he knew what happened next. His mother was captured by the female captain, a pirate, and taken away.  
  
He heard a loud sound above him and looked up to see the white four-legged creature staring down at him. It let out another sound and he heard footsteps running towards the creature. ‘Oh no.’ He thought, diving underwater quickly.  
  
“What is it, Max? What—”  
  
“Rapunzel!”  
  
The water rippled as something crashed into it and he looked over to see the girl from before swimming after him. Then someone else came in and swam faster than her and Varian gasped as she caught up to him and grabbed onto his arm.  
  
In terror, he let out an ear-piercing _shriek_. The girl let go to hold her ears and he made his getaway.  
  
\--  
  
“Cass!” Rapunzel cried as she helped her friend into a lifeboat so they could be pulled back up. “Cass, are you okay?!”  
  
“I’m fine, Raps.” Cassandra rubbed at her ears. “Yeesh, that was loud. That was the kid, then?”  
  
“That was him.” Rapunzel nodded. “Believe me now?”  
  
“Yeah.” Cassandra nodded, looking towards where he’d fled to. “I believe you.”  
  
\--  
  
Varian sighed, looking at the weapon in the safety of the cove. ‘I should return this.’ He thought, looking towards the direction of the boat. ‘I hope that pretty girl’s okay. I didn’t _mean_ to hurt her.’  
  
He looked towards where his father was napping and crept out to go back out to sea. If nothing else, he should return it so his father didn’t find it and question why he had a human thing.  
  
‘We were humans once, though.’ Varian reminded himself as he lugged the heavy thing along with him.  
  
The ship had moved, he noticed, and he swam around looking for it until he spotted it next to a small island that was really just a rock jutting out of the ocean. He swam over to it and set the weapon down, then let out a high chirrup to get their attention.  
  
“What the—it’s the kid!” He heard someone saying.  
  
“Everyone, stay calm. I’m going down there.” The girl with the magic hair said as she made her way down and swam over to the “island”. She pulled herself up onto the rock and he pushed the weapon towards her.  
  
“Oh! Thank you!” The girl smiled.  
  
Varian nodded, leaning on the rock lazily.  
  
“So…you can understand me, right?” The girl asked.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and looked at her.  
  
She sighed. “Can you speak my language?”  
  
“Yes.” He nodded.  
  
“Okay, good. I wasn’t sure. I mean, I heard you singing it, but otherwise you’ve just been making noises. I’m Rapunzel.” She held out a hand.  
  
He looked at it, then shrugged. “Varian.”  
  
“Varian. Right.” She nodded. “So, uh—”  
  
“Is that girl okay?” Varian asked.  
  
“Girl? Oh, Cass? She’s fine.” Rapunzel assured him.  
  
“Good.” He nodded.  
  
“’Good’? Not too long ago you were sucking out her lifeforce with your magic.” Rapunzel frowned.  
  
“I didn’t _want_ to hurt her, that time.” He looked towards the boat.  
  
“Why did you want to hurt anyone, anyway?” She asked.  
  
“To protect my home.” He sighed. “Ships are dangerous.”  
  
“You know, I grew up being told that the outside world was dangerous. I was kept locked away in a tower by a woman that claimed to be my mother, but she just wanted to keep my powers for herself.” She scooted closer. “Maybe ships aren’t so dangerous as you might think?”  
  
“A ship took my mother away. And my father tells me not to use my powers.” He looked to the side. “But, my mentor said I should practice them.”  
  
“Mentor?” She asked.  
  
He shook his head. “I said too much. What powers do _you_ have?”  
  
“Oh, uhm…” She cleared her throat and started to sing. “ _Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine.”_  
  
Varian’s eyes widened a bit as her hair started to glow while she sang. When she finished, it stopped glowing.  
  
“It also heals.” She said, tucking a strand behind her ear. “I have the power of the sun drop. What about you?”  
  
Varian looked at her. “I—”  
  
 ** _Do not tell her._**  
  
He bit his lip and then looked over when he heard his father calling. “I gotta go.” He pushed off into the water.  
  
“Oh, wait!” She reached for him, but he was out of reach. “Can we talk again? Tomorrow?”  
  
“Uhm…I don’t know.” He swam on, leaving her on the rock with her weapon.  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel sighed and picked up her frying pan. “Well…it’s a start.” She headed back toe the boat.  
  
“You let him _go_?” Cassandra asked after she was back on deck.  
  
“I didn’t want to scare him! Maybe if we become friends, he’ll open up to me more and tell me what his powers are and what he did to me!”  
  
Cassandra sighed. “Oh, Raps. You’re still too trusting. C’mon, let’s go get your long hair washed. It smells like seawater.”  
  
“Hey, blondie. Heh, I almost missed calling you that.” Eugene walked over and hugged her. “So, any luck?”  
  
“Well, I got his name. His name is Varian, and he has some kind of mentor that he didn’t want to tell me about.” She shrugged. “But, I think we’re going to be good friends!”  
  
“Remember, you only have three days to get him to either fix your hair or agree to come with us.” Cassandra reminded her.  
  
“Right…” Rapunzel sighed. “It’s that or I get locked up for my own protection. Again. Oh, he has a dad, too. And he doesn’t trust ships because one took away his mother.”  
  
“Oh, man…” Eugene cringed. “I don’t blame him for attacking us, then. And we’re talking about taking him away with us…”  
  
“Well, I’ll make sure we won’t have to!” Rapunzel nodded. “I’ll become his best friend and get him to undo whatever he did!”  
  
“In three days.” Cassandra said in a deadpan tone. “Alllright, Raps. If you think you can do it, I will support you one-hundred percent.”  
  
“And I’ll support you TWO-hundred percent!” Eugene declared with a smile.  
  
Rapunzel smiled. “Thanks, you guys.”  
  
She looked towards the direction Varian had swam off to. ‘I hope I really can do it.’ She thought.

\--  
  
“Don’t wander off so far from me.” Quirin said as he sat Varian down to eat their dinner. “I saw one of the Brotherhood lurking around – I think they have their suspicions.”  
  
“Yes, father.” Varian said as he dug into his food.  
  
Quirin looked at him and let out a sigh. “You were looking at that boat, weren’t you?”  
  
Varian winced. “I—”  
  
“Varian, I told you that it’s dangerous to be near those.” Quirin set down his food. “If your mother hadn’t trusted that human, then she wouldn’t be gone now. I don’t want the same to happen to you.” He cupped Varian’s cheek gently. “Especially with your powers. They’d use you for their meaningless wars.”  
  
“You keep saying ‘they’, ‘that human’, and other stuff like that, but weren’t _you_ human before, too?!” Varian rose above the table a bit. “Just because _I_ haven’t been human doesn’t mean you can talk badly about what you used to be!”  
  
“It’s _because_ I was human that I know of the dangers they pose! The whole reason we are no longer human is because our King wanted to use the power of the Moonstone for war!” Quirin reached up and pulled Varian down by his tail. “Now, sit down and eat and then go to bed.”  
  
“But the sun hasn’t set yet!” Varian protested.  
  
“Go. To. Bed.” Quirin repeated.  
  
Varian huffed and ate his food grumpily before swimming off to his room.  
  
 ** _You know he speaks the truth._**  
  
Varian sighed and laid down, glancing up at a blue figure materializing by his bed. When it was in full form, it looked like another Mer, only a woman.  
  
“ ** _Humans are dangerous. Especially that girl._** ” The woman said, reaching out to stroke along the streak in his hair.  
  
He sat up. “She seemed nice to me.”  
  
“ ** _Oh, they all seem nice at first, Varian. That is what your mother thought, too. Where is she now?_** ” He glanced away. “ ** _That is correct; you do not know. She was taken away from you when you were only a pup._** ”  
  
Varian sighed. “But she has powers, like mine. Maybe you can mentor her, too?”  
  
“ ** _She has the powers of the sun and is already trained in them. Furthermore, she is your natural enemy in all ways._** ” The woman shook her head. “ ** _Besides, she is human. She would not be able to stay here and be taught._** ”  
  
Varian sighed. “You’re right…”  
  
She kissed his head gently. “ ** _Now, rest your head, it is time for bed. When the moon is high, I will train you some more._** ”  
  
“Thank you, Madam Tiri.” He laid back down.  
  
She smiled fondly and then vanished from the room, leaving him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mysterious mentor that Varian listens to so readily?


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and Varian grow closer, but danger is creeping in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Rapunzel couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned on her bed and finally just gave up and snuck past where Cassandra was sleeping to--  
  
“Raps. Where are you going?”  
  
Okay. Not sleeping. “Just for some fresh air.” She turned to her. “I really can’t sleep with all this, uh, _magic_ coursing through my system. Thought I’d get out my paints and paint the night sky.”  
  
“Alright.” Cassandra got up. “I’ll go with you.”  
  
“I kind of wanted to…okay.” Rapunzel sighed and went to grab her paints and easel.  
  
They stepped out on deck and Rapunzel set up her easel before stretching. “Wow, look at that beautiful sky.”  
  
“Yeah. And look at the beautiful glowing boy over there.” Cassandra pointed to the side.  
  
“Huh?” Rapunzel looked over.  
  
Varian was sitting on another rock not too far from the rock, singing again but not attacking them this time. Rapunzel went to a lifeboat and got in and Cassandra walked over to join her. “Cass, no. I’m not affected by his powers as much as you are. Trust me?” She looked up at her pleadingly.  
  
Cassandra looked over at Varian, then at her, then sighed. “Alright. But, I’ll be watching closely.”  
  
“Thanks, Cass.” She started to lower herself down and, once down, rowed her boat over.  
  
Cass looked out at her worriedly as she got closer and closer to the singing boy, gripping the railing. “Be safe, Raps…”  
  
\--  
  
“ _Take what has been hurt,  
Grant them no mercy.  
Bend and break the reins,  
And set the spirit free.  
The spirit free…”_  
  
“ ** _You have grown so much stronger, my student. Soon, it will be time to teach you a new power._** ” Madam Tiri praised him as Varian’s streaks stopped glowing.  
  
“Thank you, Madam Tiri.” Varian smiled.  
  
“Yoo-hoo! Varian!”  
  
Varian tensed up and looked over at Rapunzel as Madam Tiri vanished. “Rapunzel?!”  
  
She giggled as she “docked” at the dock he was on and used her hair to hold the boat in place while she sat next to the merboy. “I couldn’t sleep. I guess you couldn’t, either?”  
  
He shook his head. “Why couldn’t you sleep?”  
  
“Oh, various reasons. Like my hair magically growing and becoming magical after I cut it short and removed the magic and now it can’t be _cut_ anymore, haha, isn’t that funny?” She played with a strand of her hair.  
  
Varian blinked slowly. “Is it supposed to be?”  
  
“No, no it’s not.” Rapunzel groaned. “I’m freaking out because if I’m still like this when I go home in three—no, two days, I’m going to get locked up in the castle for my protection and I’ll never be allowed outside again! And I just escaped a tower I’ve been living in for eighteen years!”  
  
He frowned. “That sounds terrible.”  
  
“It IS terrible!” She grabbed her hair anxiously. “So, uh, any idea why it became like this? All glowy and magical and _indestructable_?”  
  
Varian shook his head. “All I know is that I was singing the life-drain spell, you showed up, you started to die, and then your hair glowed and grew longer and you were no longer dying.”  
  
“So…it wasn’t anything you did?” Rapunzel’s shoulders slumped.  
  
“No.” He shook his head. “It must’ve been your magic reactivating to save your life.”  
  
“Would _anyone_ know about this? You said you had a mentor, right?” She took his hand and he pulled it back in alarm. “Please, I don’t want to get locked away again!”  
  
“I…” He looked to the side, hoping for guidance. When she didn’t materialize or speak into his mind, he looked back at Rapunzel. “I do…but, she’s very picky. She doesn’t teach humans, on account of them not being able to breathe underwater.”  
  
“Oh. I guess that would be hard, huh?” She gasped. “Wait, you’re above water right now!”  
  
“I tried to convince her.” He admitted. “It’d be nice to have someone else I can relate to about these powers. But, she seemed strongly against it, even said we were ‘natural enemies’.”  
  
“Why?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
Varian looked to the side again, and decided that if she wasn’t going to stop him, them he’d just tell her. “My power is from the moon.” He pointed to it. “And yours is the sun.” He rested his hand on his lap with a shrug. “I guess we have to battle or something.”  
  
“And who said we have to do that? What if I want to be your friend?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Well—” Varian gasped and suddenly yanked her into the water with him, swimming into an underwater cave and coming out on the inside of the, apparently hollow, rock they were just on.  
  
“What—the—what was THAT about?!” Rapunzel asked, spluttering and spitting out water she accidently ingested.  
  
“Sorry.” He looked out a hole in the rock wall. “Saw someone I’m supposed to avoid.”  
  
“Who?” She swam over to join him.  
  
“Hector. One of the Dark Brotherhood. They serve the King and search for the Moonstone.” Varian sank down away from the hole.  
  
“Rapunzel?!” They heard a girl call.  
  
“Cass!” Rapunzel went to the hole. “Shh! There’s a scary fish guy around that Varian is hiding from!” She whispered when Cass approached the hole.  
  
“A scary—what?” Cass looked around. “Where?”  
  
“Just go back to the ship, don’t let him know we’re here!” Rapunzel pleaded quietly.  
  
“Okay…you’re okay, right?” Cass asked, frowning.  
  
“Yes, I’m fine. Please!” Rapunzel insisted.  
  
Cass nodded and headed back to the boat. Rapunzel slumped against the wall with a groan.  
  
“Sorry.” Varian said, leaning his top half against the rock wall. “And thanks. You’re not a bad person.”  
  
“Well, I’m glad you know that now.” She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.  
  
He smiled and looked out again. “He’s still there…” He groaned. “If I’m not back by sunrise, dad will know I snuck out…and then _I’m_ gonna be the one locked up for my protection.”  
  
Rapunzel frowned. “What if I scared him away?”  
  
“Huh?” Varian looked at her.  
  
“I’ll take my boat and charge at him. He’ll be so spooked by a human charging at him that he’ll—”  
  
“He has killer whales for pets.” Varian said flatly.  
  
Rapunzel paled. “Oh.”  
  
“Mmhm.” Varian nodded. “And other dangerous animals. Not to mention that he’d probably kill you if you charged at him, he is armed.”  
  
“Rapunzel?!”  
  
“Rapunzel, where are you?!”  
  
“Hey, who are you?! Hey—get back here, you creep!”  
  
“Knock it off, Eugene!”  
  
Rapunzel looked out of the hole at the ship, which had moved closer and was apparently full of her family and friends frantically looking for her.  
  
“Did…Cass wake them up?” She frowned.  
  
“Hector’s gone.” Varian realized. “They must’ve scared him off with their shouting.”  
  
“Way to go, Cass!” Rapunzel smiled and looked at him. “Come on, let’s go back. I’ll introduce you to everyone.”  
  
He hesitated. “I…can’t leave the water.” He reminded her.  
  
“So, they can still see you from up there if you stay at the side.” Rapunzel dove into the water to swim back out. He shrugged and dove in after her.  
  
“ ** _What are you doing?_** ”  
  
He stopped short and looked behind him, where he saw Madam Tiri floating behind him with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
“I was…” He faltered. “Please?”  
  
“ ** _You are directly disobeying me. I said to stay away from her, and you are now intending to meet her family?_** ”  
  
Varian looked down. “I…” He clenched his fists. “You and dad both! I want to have a _friend_ , can’t you just let me make my own choices for once?!” He aggressively swished his tail at her and swam off to the boat.  
  
 ** _You are making a mistake, Varian. Turn back, or suffering will be your fate._**  
  
He ignored her and swam up until he was at the side of the boat.  
  
“There he is!” Rapunzel said, waving at him from the railing. “Hi, Varian!”  
  
He waved to her with a smile.  
  
“Everyone, this is Varian. Varian, this is Cassandra, Eugene, my parents, Max, and this is Pascal. Can you see him okay?” She held out something that Varian couldn’t see properly and he shook his head. “Oh, hold on.” She untied her hair and then lowered it, a green creature clinging to her hair as it was lowered down to the water. “See?”  
  
Varian reached out his hands and Pascal climbed onto his palms. “Oh.” He breathed. “Hello.”  
  
The creature stuck out its tongue and licked his nose and he wrinkled it before letting the creature get back on the hair. He climbed back up and Rapunzel looked at Varian. “Why don’t you grab on, I’ll pull you up for a bit so you can see everyone better.”  
  
“I need to stay in the water.” He reminded her again.  
  
“Oh, right.” She knocked her knuckles against her head. “Sorry, I forgot. Still getting used to the whole fish thing.”  
  
“Mer. I’m a Mer.” He corrected, then looked towards the sky. “I should get back.” He looked up at her. “Thanks for coming out to spend time with me. I had fun.”  
  
“Yeah, see you tomorrow!” She waved and he waved back before swimming away and then diving underwater.  
  
“That wasn’t so bad.” He said as he swam away from the boat.  
  
 ** _You got lucky this time. You were wise enough to refuse to leave the water._**  
  
“I don’t know why you’re so paranoid about her. She’s a nice girl, and they aren’t pirates.” He swam faster until he reached the cove.  
  
 ** _As far as you know. Now get back to bed before your father wakes up._**  
  
‘I already know that.’ He thought, swimming into his room and laying down on his bed.  
  
 ** _If you speak to me with such disrespect again, I will not teach you the new spell._**  
  
Varian curled up. ‘Forgive me, Madam Tiri,’ He thought, ‘I won’t be disrespectful to you again.’  
  
\--  
  
When his father awoke the next morning, Varian bowed his head low at breakfast. “Forgive me for my transgressions yesterday, father. I was…not thinking straight. I was foolish.”  
  
Quirin sighed and rubbed his head. “I’m not angry with you, Varian. I’m just…concerned.”  
  
Varian smiled up at his father. “I’m sorry for worrying you all the time. I’ll do better.”  
  
Quirin smiled, then looked serious. “I want you to stay home for now, alright? The Brotherhood are lurking around again. I saw Hector lurking around the area of that boat earlier when I went out scouting.”  
  
“Do you really think they know?” Varian asked.  
  
“Yes.” Quirin nodded. “I moved us because they started acting suspicious and constantly checking in on you.”  
  
Varian clutched at his hair anxiously. “What if…they found someone else with powers like mine?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Quirin frowned.  
  
“The girl…Rapunzel has the powers of the sun. Will they hurt her?” Varian asked worriedly.  
  
Quirin’s eyes widened. “The sun-drop? It’s _here_? No, no, it has to leave. You have to send her away, it’s not safe.”  
  
“She’s leaving soon anyway.” Varian said, sighing.  
  
“Not soon enough. Has she used her powers at all? Have _you_ , aside from attacking ships?” Quirin grabbed Varian’s shoulders. “Have you been careful, Varian?!”  
  
“I-I…she used her powers to show them to me—”  
  
“This is bad.” Quirin let go of him and swam off to another cave in the cove.  
  
Varian rubbed at his arms nervously, then looked towards the door. “I need to warn her.” He said, turning and swimming off.  
  
“Varian, I want you to stay—Varian?!” Quirin looked around frantically, then swam out, now wearing armor on his chest and head and carrying a sword.  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel hummed as she painted the clear sky and the ocean and looked up in surprise when she heard her name being called. “Huh?” She set down her paintbrush and walked over to look over the railing. “Varian! Hi!”  
  
“Rapunzel, you have to leave!” Varian cried. “It’s not safe for you! The Brotherhood are going to hurt you if you stay!”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Rapunzel frowned.  
  
Varian looked around anxiously. “I told my father about your powers—”  
  
“You _what_?!” She yelped.  
  
“—he said that if Hector is hanging around the boat, which he is, then he probably saw you showing me your powers the other day. And if he saw yours…he might also know mine.” Varian looked around again. “And it’s not safe for you!”  
  
“Nor you!” Rapunzel frowned. “Come on up, we’ll find a way to put you in water and take you to safety!”  
  
“No, I have safety here. But _you_ need to leave.” He insisted.  
  
“VARIAN!” Rapunzel cried. Varian gasped and narrowly avoided a harpoon, which stuck into the side of the ship where he was, instead.  
  
“Ohh, that was close. Almost hit the moonstone.” Hector said, swimming closer with his killer whales. “Look, kids. No one’s going anywhere. The King wants to see you both.”  
  
“She’s not going _anywhere_!” Cassandra ran to the edge of the boat, sword in hand.  
  
Varian looked up at them, then at Hector, then darted away, humming to activate his glow and attract Hector’s attention.  
  
“Varian!” Rapunzel cried as she saw the bigger Mer give chase. “Cassandra, we need to help him!”  
  
\--  
  
 ** _Varian, it is time._**  
  
‘Now?!’ He thought as he darted through the water.  
  
 ** _Come._**  
  
Madam Tiri materialized in front of him and led him through the water, with Hector giving chase.  
  
“Get _back_ here, you little brat!” Hector called after him. Another harpoon was thrown, which he swerved to avoid.  
  
“Are you _trying_ to kill me?!” Varian cried over his shoulder.  
  
He gasped as his path was blocked by a killer whale and backed up slowly before looking around and finding other animals were surrounding him on all sides, with Hector right behind him.  
  
“There we go.” Hector swam up and grabbed his arms. “Just be a good boy and come along.”  
  
‘Madam Tiri?!’ Varian looked around anxiously. Where did she go? Why wasn’t she helping him?!  
  
No…he knew that she couldn’t physically help him. This was _his_ fight.  
  
Struggling in Hector’s grasp, he started to sing. “ _Wither and decay. End this destiny. Break these—_ uhn!” He groaned as he was roughly punched in the back and then twisted around roughly to get punched in the stomach next. “Hhhgk…”  
  
“Sorry, moonstone, but I’m not going to put up with you draining my lifeforce today.” Hector slung him over his shoulder and swam off, the killer whales following suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Varian at the castle?


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian gains a new power and Madam Tiri has a new task for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Varian hadn’t returned. Rapunzel anxiously looked out to sea in hopes of seeing the glowing Merboy, but she didn’t see any sign of him. Cassandra climbed back on-board and she turned to her. “Well?”  
  
“I didn’t see anyone, Raps.” She said, wringing out her hair. “He’s long gone.”  
  
“Excuse me!”  
  
They looked down and saw another Mer by the boat, who was examining the harpoon that they hadn’t removed yet. “Yes?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Are you Rapunzel?” The man asked, looking up at her.  
  
“Uhm…yes?” Rapunzel confirmed. Cassandra slapped her hand to her face.  
  
“Is my boy Varian up there with you?” He asked hopefully.  
  
“No, I offered it, but he swam off to lead that guy with the animals away.” Rapunzel frowned. “Is…Is he okay?”  
  
“We can only hope.” The man looked towards the horizon. “You should leave.”  
  
“Varian could be in trouble; I’m not going anywhere!” Rapunzel insisted.  
  
“I will rescue Varian myself. You need to leave.” The man said firmly.  
  
“I’m not going anywhere!” Rapunzel insisted.  
  
The Mer let out a groan and swam off.  
  
“Wait! Uhm, follow that Mer!” Rapunzel said to the helmsman, and he turned the boat to follow him.  
  
“Rapunzel, what are you doing?” King Fredric came over to her.  
  
“Varian said that the ‘Dark Brotherhood’ was after him. I don’t remember much, but wasn’t the Dark Brotherhood in the Dark Kingdom?” Rapunzel looked at him. “Doesn’t that mean that we can find out what happened to the Dark Kingdom if we go to help Varian?!”  
  
“Rapunzel, how do you expect do that? We’re not Merfolk.” Eugene pointed out. Max neighed his agreement.  
  
“I don’t know, we’ll figure it out when we get to that! Varian is my friend; I’m not going to leave him in the clutches of some crazy dark king!” Rapunzel said firmly.  
  
“…Alright.” Fredric nodded, to everyone’s surprise. “Let’s find your friend.”  
  
Rapunzel smiled and hugged him tightly. “Mmmmm, thank you, dad!”  
  
\--  
  
Varian awoke in a room with bars on the door and stone walls. He slowly sat up and swam over to grip at the bars to look out. “Where am I?” He asked, frowning. “Last I recall, that Hector guy caught me…”  
  
He noticed someone approaching and swam away from the bars as a large man swam in front of them to look in at him. “Is it true? Are you the moonstone?” He demanded.  
  
“Uhh…no. No, your guy’s completely lost it, there’s no way that I’m—”  
  
“SING.” Hector hissed as he came into view. “Or I’ll feed you to my pets.”  
  
Varian whimpered and clutched at the bars on the window of his cell. “O-Okay. It’s going to hurt, though…” He cleared his throat and started to sing. “ _Wither and decay. End this destiny. Break these earthly chains and set the spirit free. The spirit free_.” He didn’t need to do the whole thing, not just to make his streaks glow. He lowered to the floor of his cell as the large man, the Dark King, nodding approvingly and then opened his door, beckoning him out.  
  
Varian cautiously swam closer and stopped in front of the man, his body trembling. “What…what do you want with me?”  
  
“Come.” He was roughly grabbed and pulled along by the King, to where he didn’t know. Hector followed close behind, and there was one other, a woman, that hadn’t spoken yet.  
  
He was taken through hall after hall until they reached a room that had nothing but a stone cage. He was led over to it and roughly pushed inside, the cage closing behind him. “This is the same kind of cage that the moonstone was in before. Restore my Kingdom and my people and you may leave.” The King told him sternly.  
  
“But, I don’t know how! I’m still learning to use it; I only know that one spell!” Varian gripped the bars of his cage. “Please, let me out! I’ll help you; I just need more training!”  
  
The King swam away, leaving Hector and the silent woman to watch Varian. He whimpered and sat down on the floor of his cage.  
  
‘What am I supposed to do?’ He thought. ‘Madam Tiri, I need your guidance.’  
  
 ** _Repeat after me: Crescent high above, evolving as you go._**  
  
He swallowed nervously and started to sing as she guided him:  
  
“ _Crescent high above,  
Evolving as you go.  
Raise what lies beneath,  
And let the darkness grow.”  
  
_He held out his hands, his eyes glowing, and black spikes started to appear in the room.  
  
“What are you doing?” Hector demanded.  
  
“ _Bend it to my will.  
Consume the sunlight’s glow.”_  
  
Black spikes formed in the cage itself and he wrapped his hand around one.  
  
“ _Rise into the sky,  
And let the darkness grow.  
Let darkness grow.”_  
  
He gripped the spike and it changed shape into a staff. He then swung it around and smashed his way out of the cage, then swam up and around to evade an attack from his guards. He held out a hand and the spikes grew bigger, taller, and trapped his guards inside as he fled the room. As he swam, the spikes rose up and followed, blocking the way of any pursuers.  
  
He'd never felt such power before. He felt like he could do _anything_. He let out a whoop of excitement as he smashed through the castle walls with his new indestructible staff and swam outside.  
  
\--  
  
“What in the world?” Eugene frowned as they started seeing strange, black rocks everywhere. Their guide, though unwittingly, was looking at one of them with a concerned expression.  
  
“We can’t get the ship through these.” Rapunzel frowned. “What are they?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Cassandra sighed. “But, something doesn’t feel right. They just seemed to pop up out of nowhere.”  
  
Rapunzel reached out to one that was jutting out at a higher level and touched it. Then she gasped and pulled her hand back. “Varian.”  
  
“What?” Cassandra frowned.  
  
“I don’t…I don’t know how, but…I can just feel it. This is Varian’s doing.” She looked around and then at the helmsman. “Why have we stopped?”  
  
“We can’t go any further.” The helmsman told her. “The rocks would destroy us. We need to pull back and find another way around.”  
  
“Varian’s not there.”  
  
They looked down and saw that Varian’s father had returned, looking grim. “What do you mean?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“The castle is covered in black rocks and there’s a hole in the wall that he probably escaped through. I don’t know where my boy is, but he’s not in there.” He shook his head and swam away.  
  
“…We need to find him. I have a bad feeling.” Rapunzel clutched at her hair. “A really bad feeling.”  
  
“How bad?” Eugene asked. “Like, are we talking ‘lock you in a tower’ bad or something worse?”  
  
“Something worse. Much worse.” Rapunzel said, looking out the sea as the ship slowly backed out of that mess. “Varian is in trouble.”  
  
“Okay…let’s go find him.” Eugene nodded.  
  
\--  
  
“Nngh…” Varian groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He felt…strange. He looked at his hand and he was holding a black staff in his hands. To his right was some kind of tree. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and gasped, looking at himself in horror. What was going on here? Where was his fin?! He whimpered and looked behind him. The ocean! He scrambled over there and let out a sigh of relief as he reached the water and felt his fin return, his…legs melding together as they should be.  
  
“ ** _Oh, come on._** ”  
  
He looked up and saw Madam Tiri before him, but she looked human now. She pointed to the staff and he reached over to grab it obediently. “ ** _Use the staff to pull yourself up and walk_**.”  
  
“I don’t have…uh…clothes.” He shook his head.  
  
“ ** _The moonstone will provide. Step out of the water._** ” She said impatiently.  
  
He nodded and stuck the staff into the sound before he grabbed it and pulled himself out of the water. His legs unfused as he left the water and he felt the moonstone’s power wash over his body. Using the staff as support, he looked down at himself and saw his fin’s scales had expanded over his whole body, leaving only his head uncovered, and then the texture changed into something less…scaly. He looked at it in awe and then back at Madam Tiri.  
  
“ ** _Take a step forward. Then another. And then another. Use the staff until you feel confident enough to walk without it._** ”  
  
He reached up hand to touch the goggles he always wore and then reached down to run his hand over the belt pouches he always wore before he nodded and took his first step as a human.  
  
It felt…dizzying. But he felt giddy at the same time. How long had he longed for the freedom of being able to go on land? He let out a bit of a laugh and then looked towards the ocean. His father would worry…but, he wasn’t going to give up on this chance. Besides, Madam Tiri was with him and she’d never steered him wrong before. He could return anytime; he was ready to see the world!  
  
She was being so patient with him, and he made a few more steps before lifting the staff from the ground and taking to a run in excitement.  
  
Of course, it was a bit early for that. He groaned as he hit the ground and Madam Tiri sighed as she walked over to him. “I’m okay.” He assured her, using the staff to pull himself to his feet. “I’m okay.”  
  
“ ** _Good. Because we have a long walk ahead of us._** ” She said, turning to lead him.  
  
“Where are we going, anyway?” He asked as he followed her.  
  
“ ** _To the Kingdom of Corona._** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varian is off to the human world!
> 
> ((A/N: Was anyone else mad that Cassandra didn't sing the moon incantation in canon or was that just me?))


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel returns home, where the search for Varian is moved to on land. Varian makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

The remaining two days were spent searching frantically for Varian. Finally, his father told them to just go, he would look for Varian himself. With heavy hearts, they returned to Corona.  
  
“What am I going to do about this hair?” Rapunzel sighed as Cassandra styled it into a braid for her again. “I can’t cut it, so it’s just…super long.”  
  
“Well, this brain seems to do the trick.” Cassandra said as she finished. “There we go. It’s just hair. We’ll manage. Besides, I hear that fancy hair is in for royalty. You’ll be the awe of everyone.”  
  
“Shame we didn’t actually get to the Dark Kingdom.” Eugene said, taking a bite of an apple. “Woulda liked to have seen the castle.”  
  
“Well, from what we heard, it’s all covered in black spikes.” Cassandra rolled her eyes. “This has been a fun little detour, but we should be getting home. We have our own lives to get back to, and we can’t dwell on lost kingdoms and merboys.”  
  
“I’m just so worried about him. And I can’t shake the bad feeling.” Rapunzel sighed.  
  
“I’m sure it’s just your worry making you think he’s in trouble.” Cassandra finishing with her braid and then stepped back. “There. All better.”  
  
“I hope you’re right…” Rapunzel sighed.  
  
\--  
  
Once they returned to Corona, it was business as usual. Cassandra put her handmaiden dress back on and put away her weapons and travel clothes and Rapunzel got to go back to learning about proper etiquette.  
  
She wasn’t sure if she was grateful for the distraction or annoyed when a man came running into the castle anxiously.  
  
“My King!” He cried, running up to King Fredric. “Forgive me, but there is something terrible happening!”  
  
“Something terrible?” Rapunzel frowned.  
  
“What’s happened?” Fredric asked.  
  
“All over the continent, mysterious black rocks have been appearing and destroying the landscape! Our homes! We can’t destroy them, and they’re not stopping!” The man cried.  
  
“Black rocks?” Rapunzel gasped. ‘Varian!’ She realized, feeling guilty when he remembered that she hadn’t thought about the poor little Mer since she got back.  
  
“We’ll have our guards look into it.” Fredric assured the man.  
  
“Father?” Rapunzel got up. “Let me take Eugene and Cass and look into this!”  
  
Fredric looked unsure but sighed. “We will talk about this later. For now, sit back down.”  
  
Rapunzel pursed her lips but agreed. She would be looking into it whether her father allowed it or not! She was _done_ staying behind walls!  
  
\--  
  
Varian shivered as he curled up under a stolen blanket. “The land of humans is so cold…” He said, looking up at Madam Tiri.  
  
“ ** _Hm…_** ” She looked thoughtful. “ ** _You will need proper clothes. Wait here._** ” She left him then, and he curled up tighter in the blanket, his body shivering and his breath coming out of his mouth in white puffs.  
  
He missed the sea, it was warm. This place was cold and getting colder and all he had to wear was the moonstone’s “outfit”. He noticed Madam Tiri coming back and she motioned for him to follow so he reluctantly got up and followed her.  
  
“ ** _Take those.”_** She pointed to some clothes hanging on a line. “ ** _They are your size.”_**  
  
He nodded and took them. Then she led him around until he found some boots that were his size and gloves. Then he returned to his hiding place and put on the clothes over his moonstone armor.  
  
It had been three moon cycles since he made his first step as a human. He didn’t know where they were going, aside from a name, so all he could do was trust in Madam Tiri’s guidance.  
  
He missed his dad, though. He wrapped his arms around himself and sighed.  
  
“ ** _Are you still cold?_** ” She asked.  
  
“Homesick.” He admitted.  
  
She reached out and stroked the streak in his hair with a finger. “ ** _Do not worry yourself. Once we are done here, you will be able to restore your Kingdom to the land._** ”  
  
He smiled and nodded. “And then father will be proud of me for restoring his humanity.”  
  
“ ** _Yes._** ” She nodded, then looked towards the sky. “ ** _It is getting late. Rest now. I will wake you if you need to move._** ”  
  
He nodded and curled up under the blanket, clutching the black staff close to him tightly. She settled down to sit next to him and kept watch.  
  
\--  
  
“Rapunzel, I know how much searching for the boy means to you…” Fredric started.  
  
“It’s my fault that he got captured by that guy, he was trying to draw him away from me!” Rapunzel insisted. “If these black rocks appeared as a result of his captivity, I feel responsible!”  
  
“Rapunzel—”  
  
“When I touched the rocks…I felt his anguish.” She grabbed her hair. “We’re connected, he’s the moon and I’m the sun. He was suffering and the black rocks are a result of that. And if he’s now on a rampage with these rocks everywhere, I feel like I’m the only one that can calm him down!”  
  
“Rapunzel.” Fredric placed his hands on her shoulders. “I will have my men search for the boy, but I want you to stay here, where you will be safe.”  
  
“No!” She stepped back, away from his hands. “I will not be locked away again, father! Just because I have magic hair, it doesn’t mean—”  
  
“This isn’t about your hair, Rapunzel! You’re my daughter and I want to keep you safe! I only just got you back!” He pulled her closer to him, holding her in a tight hug. “When I think about how Quirin must be feeling right now, with his son missing…”  
  
She leaned her head against his shoulder. “I…I’m sorry. I jumped to conclusions.” She looked up at him. “But, it’s because he’s suffering so much that I want to find Varian. For his father, for himself, for _me_. Please, _let me do this_.”  
  
Fredric pulled back a bit, looking her in the eyes. “…Give the men three weeks to search for the boy.”  
  
She bit her lip but nodded. “Okay. Three weeks.”  
  
He hugged her tightly. “I know that you’re afraid of being locked away again. And I would never want to hurt you. But, please, let me protect you, just a little longer.”  
  
She clung to him, sighing softly. “Three weeks…”  
  
\--  
  
“Okaaay, Raps.” Cassandra looked around at the new paintings in Rapunzel’s room. “Don’t you think you’re being just a liiittle bit obsessed here?”  
  
“I’m just trying to make it easier for them to find him. He’s a Mer, right? So, he’d have to be traveling by water.” Rapunzel said as she painted. “Let’s see…when he’s not glowing, it’s more of a…teal-ish color.” She got up and went to get some more paint to mix it up.  
  
“We’ve got people already searching the streams, the lakes, and the rivers, Rapunzel. No one’s seen him, and it’s been almost a week now.” Cassandra sighed.  
  
“That doesn’t make sense. Why would the black rocks be on this continent if he’s not?” She set down her paint and started to pace. “We’re missing something…” She frowned. “What are we missing…”  
  
“Right…I’m just going to take care of your dirty laundry.” She gathered up the clothes around the room.  
  
“What am I _missing?!_ ” Rapunzel went to her bookshelf, searching for answers.  
  
“I’m sure you’ll find it eventually.” Cassandra said as she reached under the bed to grab a dress.  
  
“AHA!”  
  
“What—ow!” Cassandra groaned and pulled back, rubbing her head. “What is it?”  
  
“The Dark Kingdom!” Rapunzel slid down the ladder and ran over to her with a book. “It wasn’t always underwater, right? What if Varian found a way to turn himself _human_?!” She said excitedly.  
  
“Rapunzel, you’re not making sense.” Cassandra said, kneeling to pick up laundry she dropped.  
  
“The Dark Kingdom worshipped the moonstone, right?” She opened the book. “It was said to have amazing powers. Now the Dark Kingdom is underwater and everyone in it became Mer.” She bounced on her feet excitedly. “Well, Varian _is_ the moonstone. What if he found a way to reverse the process, at least for himself?! What if he’s not traveling by bodies of water at all, and _that’s_ why we haven’t found him?!”  
  
Cassandra blinked slowly. “I…uh…maybe?” She grinned awkwardly.  
  
“Mmm, it makes perfect sense!” She hugged her. “We’re all looking for a Mer, but if he’s human then we have to expand our searches! I need to talk to my father!” She ran out of the room, carrying the book.  
  
“O…kay.” Cassandra knelt to pick up the laundry that Rapunzel had knocked out of her arms with the hug. “Whatever you say, Raps.”  
  
\--  
  
Varian was startled awake by his hiding place starting to move around him. “Huh? What?” He looked around blearily.  
  
“ ** _We must take our leave. On my word, you will jump off._** ” Madam Tiri said, moving to the edge of what Varian thought was a shed.  
  
“Uhm, okay.” He crawled over, holding his staff tightly.  
  
“ ** _On three. One…two…_** ”  
  
Varian yelped as the surface he was sitting on jolted and he went rolling back. Then it suddenly stopped and he groaned, rubbing his head.  
  
“What in the—hey, what are you doing back here, kid?!” A man said, looking in at him.  
  
“I-I needed shelter.” Varian said, tugging his hood forward to cover his hair cautiously.  
  
“In my cart? Well, you uh…didn’t mess with anything in here, did you?” The man looked around awkwardly.  
  
Varian shook his head.  
  
“Where you from?” The man asked.  
  
Varian glanced away. “I-I don’t remember.” He lied.  
  
“Where are you going, then?” The man asked, his expression softening a bit.  
  
“Uhm…Corona?” Varian crawled closer to the man.  
  
“Well, hey, I’m going to Corona, too! Got a friend there I want to visit.” He held out a hand to him. “Name’s Lance.”  
  
Varian looked at his hand warily and then reached out to take it with his own. “Varian.”  
  
“Well, Varian, it’s a lot nicer at the _front_ of the cart than the back. C’mon.” He lifted him off and helped him stand on the ground. When Varian’s stomach rumbled, he looked at him sympathetically. “Where are your parents?”  
  
“I-I don’t know.” Varian said, glancing away.  
  
“Aw, man. An orphan, huh?” Lance sighed. “Me too. Come on, let’s stop and get some food in our bellies before we move on to Corona.”  
  
Varian nodded and followed him to the front of the cart, where he sat him down before getting back on and steering the four-legged creature pulling the cart towards a place with food.  
  
“Okay, so… _you_ probably don’t have any money, _I_ don’t have any money, so we’re just gonna go for the five-finger discount.” Lance said as they pulled up the building.  
  
“The what?” Varian blinked up at him.  
  
“Just do as I say.” Lance said quietly, then helped him down before leading him inside.  
  
They found a table and Lance ordered them food. Varian looked at the other patrons curiously as he held his staff close to him, feeling a little nervous. He’d never been around so many people…  
  
“Here you are, love.” The waitress said, handing them their meals.  
  
“Thanks, gorgeous!” Lance said before digging into his meal and motioning for Varian to do the same.  
  
Once their bellies were full of food and drink Varian had never had before, Madam Tiri always directed him to taking from trees or bushes for food, Lance watched the waitress and other patrons closely.  
  
“Okay.” He said quietly to Varian. “On my signal…we run.”  
  
Varian looked at him. “Lance, I…I can’t run. My legs…they don’t work too well.”  
  
“Oh, okay. Didn’t know that. Uhm…okay, hang onto me.” He got up and lifted Varian into his arms, holding him close and secure. “Seriously, hold on.” He whispered, and Varian did so, his staff pressing against the man’s back.  
  
He looked towards the waitress, then the cook, then the other patrons, and then made a mad dash for the door. They heard angry shouting as they got outside and he put Varian on the cart next to him before pulling on the reins. “Hyah! Hyah!”  
  
The creature turned at his urging and took to a run. Varian held onto the cart for dear life as they sped down the road, Lance letting out little whoops of excitement as they fled their pursuers. After a bit, Varian couldn’t help but join in the excitement, letting out his own happy chirrups and shrieks.  
  
“You’re an odd one, but that’s kinda’ cute.” Lance said with a chuckle.  
  
Varian smiled and held his staff close to him. “So…what is that thing?” He gestured to the creature pulling them along.  
  
“What is—you don’t know what a horse is?” Lance looked at him.  
  
“I’ve only seen one once before.” Varian admitted.  
  
“Man, where are you _from_?” Lance asked in bewilderment. “Well, this is a horse. And if you have any more questions about things, just ask, okay?” He clapped his hand on Varian’s shoulder. “Lance’ll take care of ya.”  
  
Varian smiled. “Thanks.”  
  
Madam Tiri had been very quiet. He hoped she wasn’t upset with him for not taking the chance to jump off when she wanted him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins Varian's life of crime.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Lance get closer while Rapunzel worries over her little Mer friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“So, Lance…” Varian asked once they were at a slower pace. “What’s back there?” He pointed at the back of the cart.  
  
“Stuff for someone I owe a lot of money to. The Baron. I’m hoping this will pay off my debts.” Lance said grimly.  
  
“What’s money?” Varian asked.  
  
“What’s—man, where did you _come_ from?” Lance shook his head. “Money is what people use to get things – legally. What we did, the five-finger discount? That’s not legal. That’ll get us put in jail if we were caught. But, guys like you and me, we gotta do what we gotta do. Stealing to make a living, that’s us.”  
  
“’Jail’?” Varian blinked in confusion.  
  
“It’s a cold, dark room with bars that keep you trapped inside.” Lance explained.  
  
“O-Oh.” Varian shivered. “I don’t want to go to jail again.”  
  
Lance reached up and rubbed his head. “Don’t worry, kid. I’m pretty good about avoiding jail. Usually. And, if it comes to it, you run and I’ll let them take me. Okay?”  
  
Varian nodded.  
  
“Us orphans, we gotta stick together.” Lance smiled. “We’re all we got in the world.”  
  
“Yeah.” Varian nodded. “…What’s an orphan?”  
  
“Kids without parents, or any family.” Lance sighed wistfully.  
  
“Oh.” Varian nodded. Technically, he _wasn’t_ , but he couldn’t exactly tell him about his father.  
  
“Yeah, I guess you didn’t know the word. Don’t worry, though. Lance’ll be your family.” He smiled. “You’re my little bro now!”  
  
Varian smiled and nodded. “Okay, Lance.”  
  
\--  
  
They traveled until they reached a city that looked and smelled like something foul. Varian wrinkled his nose as Lance steered the cart through, looking nervous.  
  
“Hold it right there.”  
  
Lance stopped the cart and some dangerous-looking men approached them. “Strongbow, here to pay your dues?”  
  
“Yes, sir. I’ve got it in back.” Lance said nervously.  
  
One of them went to the back of the cart while the other stayed in front with them. “New cohort? What happened, did Rider ditch ya?” He laughed.  
  
Lance forced a smile and Varian frowned at the conversation. “Well, you know Flynn. Always finding new things to catch his fancy.” Lance said awkwardly.  
  
“This isn’t enough.” The guy in back said, coming to the front. “This isn’t even half what you owe.”  
  
“What—but there’s so much!” Lance protested.  
  
“Get down.” The man said aggressively.  
  
Lance got down from the cart. Varian stepped down with him, eyeing the men warily.  
  
“You thought The Baron would be happy with just THAT?!” He slammed a fist forward into Lance’s gut and he let out a groan of pain as it collided. Then another fist followed. “What kind of a fool do you take him for?!” He said as Lance fell to the ground, holding his stomach in pain.  
  
“Lance!” Varian knelt next to him, dropping his staff as he ran to him.  
  
“Oh-ho?” The man grabbed Varian’s arm and pulled him back to his feet. “Then again, if we add this boy to the loot, you might have it all paid off.”  
  
“He’s just a kid, leave him alone!” Lance pushed himself to his feet.  
  
The other guy slammed a punch into his gut and Lance fell to his knees with a cry of pain.  
  
“We could probably sell a pretty boy like him for a lot.” The guy holding Varian’s arm said, tugging off his hood and turning his head side to side.  
  
“Let him go!” Lance pleaded.  
  
Varian tried to pull free, but the man’s grip was strong. There was only one thing he could do, then. He started to sing.  
  
“ _Wither and decay.  
End this destiny._”   
  
The man’s grip loosened a bit as he stumbled back, making a choking sound.  
  
“ _Break these earthly chains,  
And set the spirit free._”   
  
Varian stepped towards the man, who was now backing away from him. He picked up his fallen staff as he continued singing.  
  
“ _Take what has been hurt,_ ”  
  
“Stop it!” The other guy charged at him and Varian slammed the staff into his gut. Weakened from the spell, the man groaned in pain and slumped to his knees.  
  
“ _Show them no mercy._ ” He sang, his eyes glowing aggressively. Around them, other people were falling to their knees.  
  
“Varian…” Lance pleaded, lying on the ground. “Stop…”  
  
Varian gasped, snapping out of his trance. “Oh no.” He went to Lance’s side. “Come on.” He helped him up and to the cart. “I’m sorry, Lance. I didn’t think—”  
  
“I’m okay. Let’s get out of here before _they_ are.” Lance said, getting up onto the cart shakily and helping Varian up. Then he tugged on the reins and set the horse into motion, running away from the town. “So, uh…you got powers?”  
  
Varian nodded, tugging his hood back on.  
  
“Cool. Good to know.” Lance cleared his throat. “Might come in handy sometime, in case we run into something I can’t beat.”  
  
Varian held his staff close to him and looked out at their surroundings. ‘More black rocks.’ He thought. ‘They seem to appear every time I use my powers, even for a moment.’  
  
 ** _You should have killed them. They will tell people about you, about your powers._**  
  
Varian glanced to the side. ‘I would have killed Lance.’  
  
 ** _Your attachments will only bring you suffering, Varian._**  
  
He knew that. His attachment to Rapunzel had gotten him captured by the Dark King. His attachment to Lance just exposed his powers to the humans, to The Baron’s men. But, he couldn’t bring himself to kill them. He had spent so many years killing people that threatened his home, because of the ship that took his mother away.  
  
“So…got any _other_ powers I should know about, before they surprise me?” Lance asked, pulling him from his thoughts.  
  
“Well…” Varian looked at him and smiled. “Stop here.”  
  
Lance shrugged and stopped the cart. Varian got down and walked over to a patch of ground.   
  
“ _Crescent high above,  
Evolving as you go.  
Raise what lies beneath,   
And let the darkness grow.  
The darkness grow.”  
_  
Black rocks sprouted from the ground and started to form a shelter at his command, Lance watched in awe as Varian sang.  
  
“So…” Lance looked around. “Those black rocks. Your doing?”  
  
“Sort of.” Varian admitted. “They come out every time I use my powers even for a moment. But, I can control them, too.”  
  
“Huh.” Lance got down and walked over to step into the shelter. “Not too shabby. Big enough for the cart, too. Now we just need a door.”  
  
“I can make one.” Varian nodded.  
  
“Okay. Let me get the cart in and a light going and you can close it up for the night.” Lance went back out to get it.  
  
\--  
  
“Rapunzel!” Eugene burst into her room.  
  
“Eugene!” Cassandra scolded him. “What if she was getting dressed?!”  
  
“Sorry. Rapunzel, I heard a rumor of a boy with a blue streak in his hair and life-draining powers around the city of Vardaros.” Eugene walked up to her. “He’s on land, just like you guessed.”  
  
“Oh, Varian.” Rapunzel was both relieved and extremely worried. “Why is he on land, though? Is he okay?”  
  
“Well, he’s not alone. He’s with an old pal of mine, Lance Strongbow.” Eugene said, nodding. “So, if we find Lance, we’ll find Varian. And hopefully soon, because they pissed off The Baron and his men are the ones spreading the word about our Merboy and his special life-stealing powers.”  
  
“Alright, where is Vadaros?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“I know the way.” Eugene nodded. “With any luck, we’ll meet them on the way there. Come on.”  
  
“Hold on.” Cassandra sighed and put Rapunzel’s folded clothes away. “I’m going with you. Let me go change.”  
  
“Alright. While you do that, I’ll tell father where we’re going. It’s been three weeks and he _said_ that I could go if our soldiers didn’t find him in three weeks!” Rapunzel put her paint down and hurried out of the room.  
  
Cassandra looked at Eugene accusingly before heading out after her.  
  
Eugene leaned against the door with a sigh. “Hope you’re alright, buddy. That kid’s dangerous.” He murmured before heading out as well.  
  
\--  
  
King Fredric would not let them leave without a travel carriage, provisions, and guards. Once that was all arranged, they were setting off down the road to leave Corona and head for Vadaros City.  
  
“Look at all these black rocks.” Rapunzel said as they passed through the town of Old Corona. “Does he even know he’s doing this?”  
  
“Probably not. The kid is painfully naïve, reminds me of someone else I know.” Cassandra remarked.  
  
“Who? Oh, wait, you’re talking about me. Haha.” Rapunzel sat back in the carriage with a sigh. “I’m just…so worried. I know that magic can be overwhelming…”  
  
“And he’s had a mentor this whole time. I’m sure he’s fine. I’m more worried about his travel companion, honestly.” Eugene said with a shrug. “Lance has a habit of getting into things that he can’t handle.”  
  
“You know him?” Cassandra asked.  
  
“We were in the orphanage together.” Eugene leaned forward a bit, his hands laced together on his knees. “And we became partners in crime as teenagers and then adults. Lance was always the life of the party, and I was the charmer.” He grinned, then sighed. “Lance would never turn down a kid in need but, with Varian’s powers, I’m really worried about his health.”  
  
“Varian wouldn’t hurt him. He only attacked the boat because he thought we were dangerous. Remember, his mother was stolen from him by a boat like ours?” Rapunzel reminded him. “Your friend Lance isn’t in any danger.”  
  
\--  
  
“JUST DO IT!”  
  
“But, what if—"  
  
“I’LL BE FINE, KILL THAT THING BEFORE IT COMES CLOSER TO ME!”  
  
Varian looked at the beast in front of them, an eight-legged creature Lance called a ‘giant spider’. “Okay, then…” He started to sing, but a harpoon stabbing the beast made him stop short and he looked over in fear.  
  
“For being in hiding, you sure use your powers a lot.” The woman from the Dark Brotherhood commented, leaning her armored torso on the bank of the river. “So, you managed to turn _yourself_ human.”  
  
“Yeah…” Varian rubbed his arm.  
  
“Varian?” Lance crept around the dead creature and ran over to join him. “Who-who’s this?”  
  
“This is…uhm…” Varian shrugged.  
  
“Adira.” She nodded.  
  
“Need some help out of there, pretty lady?” Lance extended a hand to her.  
  
She raised her tail up and splashed it down pointedly. “No.”  
  
“Oh—ohh.” Lance nodded.  
  
“You asked if I had other powers?” Varian looked at him. “I’m…actually not human. I‘m a Mer, like her. I’m using magic to turn into a human.”  
  
“Really?” Lance looked him over. “Wouldn’t have guessed. So, uh…” He looked back at Adira.  
  
“Why did you help me?” Varian asked her.  
  
“Because I want you to stop pointing out your location. I have already steered Hector away three times.” She said irritably. “The King still wants you; and knowing that you turned yourself into a human has only spurred his search for you on further. Stay away from the water and stop using your powers.” She then vanished underwater.  
  
“Uhm…So…moving on?” Lance asked, looking at the cart.  
  
Varian nodded, heading back to the cart.  
  
“Hey, uhm…” Varian looked at him after they got back on the cart. “I need to tell you something.”  
  
“Yeah?” Lance tugged on the reins to get the horse to move along.  
  
“I’m…not actually an orphan. I just didn’t want to tell you about my father, a Mer, at the time.” Varian admitted.  
  
“Hey, I get it.” Lance smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m still your big bro.” He wrapped an arm around him and hugged him close. “You can count on me to keep you safe.”  
  
Varian smiled. “Thanks.”  
  
“So, why are you going to Corona, anyway?” Lance asked, letting go of him so he could hold the reins properly.  
  
“I don’t actually know.” Varian admitted. “My mentor in magic told me to go there.”  
  
Lance laughed. “Okay, then! One of those mysterious training tasks, huh?”  
  
Varian nodded. “She tells me what to do and I do it.”  
  
“Sounds simple.” Lance nodded.  
  
They heard sounds in the bushes and Lance spurred the horse on, encouraging it to run faster. Whatever was in the bushes was keeping pace and Varian held out a hand, summoning the black rocks to impede its path. Judging by the loud cursing in the bushes, it must’ve narrowly avoided hitting whoever it was. Lance looked back once and then spurred the horse on faster.  
  
“Lance, you’re probably going to hate this idea, but maybe we should ditch the cart.” Varian said once they slowed down.  
  
“No way!” Lance shook his head. “And let someone else take my loot? I need to build it up for The Baron!”  
  
“The Baron doesn’t _want_ that stuff.” Varian shook his head. “You think he has his men chasing us down for your gold?” He tugged on his hair pointedly.  
  
“Oh, right. Yeah, he could…probably make good use of you. He’s got a nasty pet already, a boy that can sap your life away is right up his alley.” Lance said solemnly.  
  
“So?” Varian looked at the cart, then back at him.  
  
Lance sighed and stopped the cart, then unhitched the horse after they climbed off the cart. “Okay. Let’s get on the horse, then.” He offered Varian a hand up and then climbed up behind him. “Oh, hold on.” He got off and went to the back, coming back after a bit. “Can I use your belt-pouches to store some money?”  
  
Varian nodded and took off his belt, handing it over. “Oh, just the right one. The left one has my alchemy stuff in it.”  
  
“Right. Be right back.” Lance walked off to the back of the cart.  
  
Varian sighed and looked at the road ahead.   
  
**_You are having doubts?_**  
  
‘I’m just worried. I shouldn’t have used my powers, Adira was right.’ He thought.  
  
 ** _If you hadn’t, you would be in a much worse situation right now._**  
  
Varian knew she was right, as she always was. He sighed and then smiled at Lance as he came back. He took his belt back, put it around his waist, and then Lance climbed on behind him and gripped the reins to set off down the road without the cart.  
  
“At least we know that we can make an indestructible shelter in case of trouble.” Lance said as they rode along.  
  
Varian nodded. “That’s true. At least we’ll be safe at night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Baron wants that boy's death powers!


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Rapunzel reunite, and Madam Tiri reminds Varian where his allegiances should lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“More black rocks.” Rapunzel sighed and knelt in front of one. “Oh, Varian, where did you go? Where are you now?”  
  
Eugene came over to her. “Blondie, hey, someone spotted a crazy black rock structure not too far from here.”  
  
She looked up at him. “A structure?” She got up. “Where?”  
  
“C’mon, let’s go back to the carriage and we’ll head that way.” Eugene nodded to it. “Cassandra’s already waiting for us.”  
  
She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Let’s not keep her waiting, then.” She got up and hurried to the carriage. “Come on, Eugene!”  
  
\--  
  
They pulled up outside a strange and large structure made of the black rocks. Rapunzel got out and walked up to the rocks, placing her hand against it. “Varian…did you make this?” She breathed.  
  
She gasped and jumped back in alarm when it suddenly opened up. “What the?”  
  
“Ahh, what a beautiful—whoa!” A man with dark skin stepped out and gaped at her. “Beautiful…”  
  
“Lance!” Eugene ran over and hugged him. “Hey, buddy!”  
  
“Flynn? Hey, look at you!” Lance looked him up and down. “No, really, look at you. All cleaned up. Are those new boots? Who’d you steal this outfit from?”  
  
Rapunzel looked past him and gasped, walking over to look inside. “Varian?”  
  
Varian, now human and dressed in some unfamiliar clothes, looking up at her with a startled expression. “Rapunzel? What are you doing here?”  
  
“That’s what I’m asking!” She ran forward and hugged him. “I’ve been looking for you ever since you disappeared from the castle we went to rescue you from!”  
  
“Oh, uhm, I broke myself out.” He picked up a black staff. “Indestructible.” He waved it a bit and grinned.  
  
“Well, why are you here?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“I’m supposed to go to a place called ‘Corona’, but I’m not sure why.” Varian admitted. “My mentor is a bit…cryptic.”  
  
“Well, why don’t you come back with us, then? We’re from Corona!” She smiled. “In fact, I am the _princess_ of Corona!”  
  
“Flynn, did you _kidnap_ the princess of Corona?” Lance hissed.  
  
“Uh, no. I’m _dating_ the princess of Corona. Also, my criminal days are behind me.” Eugene said proudly.  
  
“Oh, really? Well, maybe you should pay back The Baron before you think about going straight, man. Because—”  
  
Varian suddenly gasped and ran forward, swiping his hand out. Black rocks sprouted out and blocked arrows that were heading right for them. “Lance!”  
  
“Right! Into the shelter!” Lance grabbed Eugene and pulled him in.  
  
“Hold on, what’s going on here?!” Cassandra ran over to them, drawing her sword.  
  
“Varian, can you handle these guys okay?” Lance asked.  
  
“As long as everyone is _in the shelter_ —and now there’s more people.” He groaned and swung his staff around. “Alright, then. We’ll do it this way.”  
  
“Lance, are you making a kid fight for you?” Eugene asked as Cassandra, Varian and the guards faced off against the thugs surrounding them.  
  
“He can fight, I can’t. Or at least he has that spooky life-drainy thing.” Lance said, looking out at the battle.  
  
“I’m going out there, too!” Rapunzel said, pulling her hair loose and grabbing her frying pan to join the battle.  
  
“So…” Lance stared as even the horse joined the battle. “Do you just let her fight for you, or what?”  
  
“Of course not. I’m going to go fight.” Eugene got up. “You should join us.”  
  
“Flynn, these are The Baron’s men.” Lance stood up as well.   
  
“I don’t go by that name anymore.” Eugene tossed his hair and grabbed a sword from his side. “My name is _Eugene Fitzherbert_!”  
  
“…So, what, you just ditched the whole fake names thing, too?” Lance asked before running out to join the fight.  
  
After they managed to beat up the group of thugs surrounding them, Rapunzel tossed her hair and flipped her frying pan triumphantly. “Alright. Now, where were we?” She looked back at Varian.  
  
“I think…you were hugging me?” He shrugged with a grin. She smiled and hugged him tightly.  
  
“Mmm, I’m so glad that you’re okay! Alright, now we need to get back to Corona. Preferably before those guys wake up or more show up. Also, any chance you can make the rocks go away?” Rapunzel gestured to them.  
  
He blinked. “Yeah, I think I can. Hold on, let me start with the shelter. Lance, make sure it’s empty.”  
  
“On it.” Lance went in and came back out with their few belongings and their horse. “All empty!”  
  
Varian nodded and walked over to the shelter, humming as he moved his hands around. The streak in his hair glowed and so did the rocks as he made them reshape into one large spike and then they shrank down into the ground without a trace. Then he walked over and did the same to black rocks around the area, seeming to be enjoying himself.  
  
“He likes practicing his magic.” Lance said, smiling adoringly as he watched him work.  
  
“Good. Because we have a _lot_ of black rocks that need to be taken care of.” Eugene said grimly. “There’s whole towns decimated because of his magical rampage.”  
  
“Rampage? This little guy?” Lance shook his head. “No, the rocks just appear every time he uses the spooky spell.”  
  
“Then, maybe he shouldn’t do the ‘spooky spell’.” Cassandra said, watching as Rapunzel trailed after Varian, cheering him on.  
  
“Heh…yeah, probably.” Lance nodded. “So…you know him?” He looked at them.  
  
“Yeah. But, when we saw him before he had…” He paused. “Nevermind.”  
  
“A fin?” Lance grinned. “Don’t worry, I know. I met this beautiful Mermaid, Adira, and she and Varian told me that they were Mer and Varian showed me his fin the other day when we were at a lake. Then Adira came over, told him to get out of the water and get away from it because there was danger coming. We’ve been pretty much on the run from everyone.” He shrugged.  
  
So…who’s Adira?” Eugene asked.  
  
“Oh, Adira is one of the Dark Brotherhood, but she’s on Varian’s side, not her king’s.” Lance smiled. “And she is _beautiful_. Oh, if only she were human, I’d sweep her into my arms…”  
  
“Wow, you’re smitten.” Eugene laughed a bit.  
  
\--  
  
  
“How are you feeling?” Rapunzel asked. “I know that if I use my powers a lot, I get tired.”  
  
“I am feeling a bit tired.” Varian nodded. “But, I’m just about done.” He hummed again and focused on the black rocks in front of him. They stood straight and then sank into the ground seamlessly. “There.” He wiped at his brow. “Done.”  
  
“Good job.” She smiled and hugged him from behind. “Let’s go to the carriage and get you some rest.”  
  
He nodded, letting her lead him along. Lance smiled and hugged him when they got back. “you did great, kid.”  
  
“Mm…I’m tired again now.” He yawned and slumped into his hold. “Carry me to bed?”  
  
Lance laughed a bit. “Okay, okay. C’mon, guys, let’s get him lying down and then get going. Uhm, who wants to ride my horse?”  
  
“He can switch places with mine and I can ride mine.” Cassandra said, walking over to lead the horse to get hitched up as a guard unhitched her own.  
  
Lance got into the large travel carriage and found a quiet spot for Varian to lie down. Rapunzel came over to sit next to him after he laid the boy down. “His father must be so worried about him.” She said, reaching out to flick his hair lightly. “I was worried that he was like me, kept locked away, but he’s been out and about and…well, learning to control his powers from an actual mentor. All I got is a kidnapper and all I know is one spell.”  
  
Lance shrugged. “All I know is that I found this kid hungry and alone in the back of my cart and he’s never left my side since.”  
  
“Aww.” Rapunzel smiled.  
  
“Rapunzel, we’re ready to go.” Cassandra told her.   
  
“Okay. Let’s go, then.” Rapunzel nodded, getting up and walking over to Cassandra and Eugene.  
  
Lance smiled at them, then looked back at Varian. “Well, spooky…” He lightly brushed his cheek with his finger. “Off on a new adventure, huh?”  
  
\--  
As Varian slept, he dreamed. He found himself in a familiar place, a place he’d been to many times before in his dreams, ever since he was just a pup. In his dream, he was a Mer again, and so was Madam Tiri sitting on the island ahead of him. He swam through the strange, black water and joined her, sitting on the banks of the island.  
  
“ ** _I recall telling you to stay away from that girl._** ”  
  
He sighed. “You did.”  
  
“ ** _And you disobeyed me. Again._** ”  
  
“We’re going to the same place. Once we get to Corona, we’ll go our separate ways.” He assured her.  
  
“ ** _I doubt you will. I doubt that she will._** ” Madam Tiri wrapped her arm around him and pulled him close. “ ** _Oh, little moon, you have no idea the danger she poses to you. You must not get too close to her. If she were to use her powers on you, she could steal your power from you._** ”  
  
Varian pouted. “Why am I even going to Corona?”  
  
“ ** _To find information about a man named Lord Demanitus. He has information about your powers, as well as hers. Information that would be dangerous, were she to find it first._** ”  
  
“What if we found it together?” He looked at her. “That way, no one has the advantage.”  
  
She looked annoyed. “ ** _You are this set on befriending the sun drop? She is your natural enemy._** ”  
  
“That doesn’t mean we have to fight.” Varian said with a sigh.  
  
“ ** _Yes, it does. It is destiny. Your purpose is to battle the sun drop._** ” She insisted.  
  
“Well, maybe I’m tired of everyone deciding things for me!” He pushed away from her and went back into the water with a huff.  
  
She sighed and reached out to touch the water. Varian gasped in horror as the water changed from black to red and the scent of blood hit his nostrils. He quickly scrambled onto shore, his body changing to a human’s as he did. “What…what…?”  
  
“ ** _Varian, you killed all those other people without any hesitance. Why now do you choose to show weakness? Do you want to end up like your mother?_** ” She looked at him.  
  
“No…” He shook his head.  
  
“ ** _She seeks to deceive you, to use you and abuse you._** ” She changed form into her human form and pulled her legs from the water to get up and walk over to him. “ ** _When have I ever steered you wrong? When have I ever lied to you? As soon as she finds out about what destiny has in mind for you both, she will attack without any hesitation. You must be prepared to be just as ruthless._** ”  
  
Varian wrapped his arms around himself. “I…I don’t know.”  
  
She sighed and stroked his hair gently. “ ** _Oh, Varian. Look at you, trembling like a leaf in the wind. You are frightened, and I understand. You think that you’re a big boy, capable of anything. But, you need to understand something._** ” She moved in front of him and took his hand, starting to sing.   
  
“ ** _Tiri knows best.  
Listen to your mentor.  
On your own, you’ll fall astray._**”  
  
She pulled him along with her into a boat.  
  
“ ** _Tiri knows best.  
For, all this years she’s taught you,  
Always has she known the way._**”  
  
She cupped his cheek in her hand.  
  
“ ** _Dangerous boats, whirlpools and the sharks.  
Always has she guided you away._**”  
  
“But—” Varian started.  
  
“ ** _This is no different,  
This girl with magic hair.  
Oh, stop and listen,  
You truly can’t see!_**”   
  
She wrapped her arms around him, stroking his hair gently.  
  
“ ** _Tiri’s right here.  
Tiri will always guide you.  
Varian, here’s what I suggest._**” She cupped his face in both her hands.  
  
“ ** _Stop resisting,  
Just start listening.  
Tiri knows best._**”  
  
He sighed, then gasped when the landscape changed with a snap of her fingers, with them now in a field as she pulled him along with her.  
  
“ ** _Tiri knows best,  
Take it from your mentor.  
On your own, you won’t survive._**” She giggled a bit and he pouted.  
  
“Hey…” Vairan started.  
  
“ ** _Tiny and alone,  
Immature, clumsy,  
Please, they’ll eat you up alive!_** _”_ She gestured to him dramatically and he rubbed his arm awkwardly as she continued.  
  
“ ** _Arrogant, naïve,  
Positively lost,   
Foolish and a bit oh, hm, vain?_**” She stopped and patted his cheek.   
**_  
_**“ ** _Plus, I should say,  
Hopelessly ignorant.  
But, my dear, it’s all for your sake.  
Tiri understands.  
Tiri’s here to help you.  
All I have is one request…_**”   
  
She pulled him close to her and he clung to her tightly, knowing everything she spoke was the truth. She tilted his chin up to look at her. “ ** _Varian?_** ” She asked, no longer singing. ** _  
  
_**“…Yes, Madam Tiri?” He asked softly.  
  
“ ** _Don’t ever defy my orders again._** ” She said sternly.  
  
“…Yes, Madam Tiri.” He said glumly.  
  
“ ** _You are such a good boy, my little moon._** ” She kissed his head gently and smiled. “ ** _You know that I care for you, don’t you?_** ”  
  
“I do. And I care for you.” He smiled up at her.  
  
“ ** _I know you do._** ” She then pulled away a bit, holding his hands as she sang again.  
  
“ ** _Don’t forget it,  
You’ll regret it.  
Tiri. Knows. Best._**”  
  
She let go of his hand and then the landscape changed back to the black water lake, only he was alone on the island now. He sighed and sat down, looking at the water with a resigned expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gothel has some good ideas sometimes. :) Like her parenting tips!


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian arrives at Corona, but sightseeing isn't on the agenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

When Varian woke up the next morning, he was in a bit of a mood, Rapunzel noticed. He seemed to be distancing himself from anyone and stayed in his corner wrapped in a blanket.  
  
“So…what’s got him so gloomy?” Eugene asked.  
  
“I’m…not sure.” Rapunzel admitted, walking over to kneel next to him. “Varian? Are you hungry?”  
  
He shook his head.  
  
“Do you need water?” She asked.  
  
“Bad dream.” He answered finally, his voice sounding hoarse. She frowned and pulled the blanket aside a bit to look at him. He looked like he’d been crying.  
  
“Oh, Varian…” She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. “What happened? Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
He shook his head. “I…I don’t want to think about it.”  
  
“Okay.” She nodded. “Do you want something to eat? Something sweet?”  
  
He shrugged, glancing away. ‘His bad dream must’ve really hurt him.’ She thought, thinking of her own bad dreams. They usually featured her kidnapper, who had claimed to be her mother for 18 years of Rapunzel’s life and was dead now, taunting her and dragging her back to the tower.  
  
She didn’t talk to anyone about her bad dreams. She didn’t blame Varian for not talking about his own.  
  
She got up and went to get him a piece of cake, which she bought to him and offered it hopefully. He looked at it, then accepted it quietly before taking a bite. His eyes lit up and he looked at it, then her, then it again. “What is this?”  
  
“It’s chocolate.” Rapunzel smiled. “Do you like it?”  
  
He nodded, taking another bite eagerly. She smiled, glad to see him happy again.  
  
“Varian?” Cassandra called.  
  
He blinked and set his cake to the side before getting up and going outside, where the carriage had stopped. “What is it?”  
  
“We need your help out here.” Cassandra pointed ahead of them. “We can’t get over those.”  
  
Varian stared in disbelief at the large black rocks blocking the road. “What…?” He breathed, walking towards them.  
  
“Oh…yeah.” Eugene walked up to him. “It’s…pretty bad, actually.”  
  
“ _I_ did this?” Varian looked at his hands.  
  
“But it’s okay!” Rapunzel ran up to him. “You can fix it; we saw that yesterday!”  
  
He pursed his lips. “Everything about my powers is related to suffering…” He said glumly.  
  
“Varian?” Cassandra walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders. “Look, we all make mistakes. The good thing is, you can undo yours. So, why don’t you get to that so we can keep going, huh?”  
  
Varian nodded, looking around at the spikes jutting out of the ground. “Okay…” He stepped back and they went back to the carriage to give him space. He held out his hands to the sides and started to sing, the streak in his hair starting to glow with his eyes.  
  
“ _Crescent high above,  
Evolving as you go.  
Raise what lies beneath,  
And let the darkness grow._”  
  
He summoned another staff and spun it around before making a swinging motion towards the now-glowing spikes, which moved with his motions. _  
  
_“ _Bend it to my will.  
Consume the sunlight’s glow._  
 _Rise into the sky,  
And let the darkness grow.  
Let darkness grow.”  
  
_He lowered to the ground and the glowing spikes lowered with him until they completely vanished. His hair and eyes stopped glowing and he groaned a bit, leaning on the staff.  
  
“That was… _wow_.” Eugene commented.  
  
Rapunzel walked over and knelt next to him. “Varian?”  
  
He smiled up at her. “I’m okay.”  
  
‘That wasn’t what I was going to ask…’ She thought. ‘Consume the sunlight’s glow? Why does that give me a bad feeling?’  
  
“Thank you.” She smiled and took his hand, helping him up. “Let’s get you back inside so we can continue on. You have cake to finish!”  
  
Varian smiled and happily returned to his cake. Rapunzel smiled and then went over to sit with Eugene at the front.  
  
“And we’re off.” Cassandra said as she led them on her own horse.  
  
Eugene looked back at Varian, then at Rapunzel. “So, what was up earlier?”  
  
“He just had a bad dream. Cake cheered him up.” Rapunzel nodded. “We all get bad dreams from time to time.” She laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
“Yeah.” Eugene nodded. “So…any idea who his mysterious mentor is?”  
  
“No...” Rapunzel sighed. “He hasn’t told me yet.”  
  
“Lance doesn’t know, either.” Eugene shrugged.  
  
They heard Varian let out a happy little chirrup and looked over to see him holding out his empty plate. Lance went over to take it and refilled it with more cake.  
  
“Still getting used to those sounds.” Eugene admitted. “It was interesting on a Mer, but on a human it’s…I don’t know.”  
  
“I think it’s cute!” Rapunzel smiled.  
  
Pascal crawled over and climbed up onto Varian’s lap before blending in with the color of his shirt. Varian looked at him, intrigued.  
  
“Pascal seems to like him.” Rapunzel smiled.  
  
“Well, good, the frog likes him.” Eugene shrugged.  
  
“Chameleon.” She nudged him with a smile.  
  
Eugene chuckled. “I know, blondie.”  
  
\--  
  
Their trip was fairly uneventful. Aside from the thugs, which were easily beaten back with all of them working together, and the black rocks, which Varian took care of, they didn’t have to deal with any trouble.  
  
Finally, they could see the gates of the Kingdom of Corona standing tall. The guards at the gate opened it up for them and they went through, to much applause and “welcome back”s from the men at the gates.  
  
“First things first, we’re going to get the black rocks at Old Corona taken care of.” Rapunzel said as they went through the forest. “Varian, how are you feeling?”  
  
“Healthy and ready to undo my mistakes.” Varian said confidently.  
  
“Uhm…not the way I would’ve put it but, yaaaay…” Rapunzel said awkwardly.  
  
They stopped in the damaged town and Varian slowly stepped out, looking around. “All the people got evacuated to Corona, so no one’s here but us.” Rapunzel assured him.  
  
He walked over and placed his hand on a large spike. “…I did this…” He looked around at the damage. “I…my powers…”  
  
He looked at his hands, then at them. “Alright.” He gripped his staff tightly and then started to sing and do motions with his hands and body, making the spikes stand straight before they shrank down into the ground. Rapunzel watched him closely, making sure he wasn’t exhausting himself.  
  
After what felt like hours, he finally finished with all of the spikes in the empty town and then collapsed. Rapunzel cried out in alarm and ran over to kneel next to him.  
  
“Varian?” She patted his cheek. “Varian!”  
  
“He’s okay, he’s just passed out.” Cassandra assured her. “Let’s get him back to the castle and into a proper bedroom to recover.”  
  
\--  
  
“Nn…” Varian groaned as he slowly woke up. The first thing he noticed was the sun in his eyes, shining through a tall window. The second thing he noticed was his bed. It was soft and comfortable and he snuggled up in the blanket with a happy little chirrup before he decided to move it and basked in the sunlight.  
  
He stepped down from the bed and walked over to the window and tried to open it. He let out a bit of a whimper and sighed, examining it. There was some kind of mechanism on it…he flipped it up and the window opened with ease, letting him step out onto a surface with a railing.  
  
“Whoa…” He breathed, looking out at the view. Below him was a bustling city and a wonderful view of the ocean, with tall ships. He’d never seen them from above before! He looked around and then back into the room as he heard the door open.  
  
To his surprise, Cassandra came in wearing a strange, blue outfit that didn’t suit her at all. He walked in and waved. “Hi.”  
  
“Oh, you’re up. Good. Raps was worried about you. Are you hungry? There’s food and stuff.” Cassandra said, but Varian wasn’t really listening. He walked closer and reached up to grab what was on her head. “Uhm, hey, stop it!” She stepped back. “That’s mine, Varian.”  
  
“What is it?” He asked.  
  
“It’s a maid’s headdress.” She put it right. “And you need to not grab things. If you have a question, just point.”  
  
“Okay.” He pointed to the balcony. “What’s that, then?”  
  
“That’s a balcony. Any other questions? Oh, and we got you some new clothes.” She pointed to a folded pile of clothes she’d just brought in. “Figured you might want something clean to wear. Do you need a bath? Do Mers take baths?”  
  
Varian tilted his head to the side. “If my legs touch water, I turn into a Mer.”  
  
“Right. You still need a bath. We’ll worry about it later, though.” She sighed. “I’ll be out here, get changed.” She headed for the door.  
  
Varian nodded and started to strip before she was out the door. She let out a stammer, then realized his naked body was covered in some kind of black substance. “What’s…this?” She turned back and walked over to him, reaching up a curious hand. “Is it okay if I…?”  
  
He nodded. She placed her hand on the armor and looked at him. “It…almost feels like scales, but smoother.”  
  
“Moonstone armor.” He smiled.  
  
“Right.” She nodded. “That’s…that’s cool. I’m going to go out there now.” She snatched her hand back and left the room, shutting the door.  
  
He shrugged and then focused, removing the armor and then replacing it with a new, clean layer. Nodding, he grabbed the clean clothes and started to get dressed. Once he was dressed in something fancier than he was wearing before, he put his goggles and belt back on and knocked on the door. “I’m done.”  
  
She opened the door. “Okay, good. But, you could’ve just opened the door.”  
  
He blinked and looked down at it. “Opened the…door?”  
  
“…Right. You probably didn’t have these where you were living. And I bet that Lance guy opened all the doors for you until now.” She sighed and stepped in, closing the door. “Okay, watch.” She demonstrated how to work a doorknob and stepped out. “Okay, I’m going to shut the door. You open it and come out, okay?”  
  
Varian nodded, watching as she shut the door. As soon as it clicked, she reached out and turned the doorknob, pulling it open with a happy chirrup.  
  
“Uhm…good job.” She suppressed a chuckle. “But, maybe don’t do that little chirping sound so often? You don’t want people to know what you are, right?”  
  
“I’ll try.” Varian said apologetically.  
  
She nodded and led him along. “I’ll show you to the dining hall, Rapunzel’s there waiting for you to wake up.”  
  
“Okay.” Varian nodded, looking around curiously as they walked.  
  
“Something wrong?” She looked back at him.  
  
“Just...looking around. I grew up in a cove and under the sea.” Varian reminded her.  
  
“If anyone asks, you don’t remember where you come from or who your parents are. No one is to know that you’re not human.” Cassandra nodded firmly.  
  
“I know.” Varian nodded. “I was already pretending pretty good, until Adira showed up in front of Lance.”  
  
“Well, that won’t be happening here.” Cassandra stopped in front of a door. “Alright, she’s in here. Now, I have work to do. Like washing your dirty clothes.” She opened the door for him and bowed to whoever was inside before ushering Varian inside.  
  
Varian walked in and she closed the door behind him. Inside, he saw Rapunzel, Eugene, Lance, and Rapunzel’s parents sitting at the table.  
  
“Varian! Come on in!” Rapunzel invited, waving to him.  
  
Varian walked over cautiously and took a seat to eat. A maid served his meal and he started to grab it with his hands.  
  
“Oh!” Rapunzel got up and went over to him. “Here, Varian.” She showed him how to use a knife, fork and spoon and what to use each with. “Oh, and gloves come off during the meal.” She said gently.  
  
Varian nodded, pulling off his gloves. Rapunzel looked at his pitch-black hands curiously and he focused, retracting the armor to show his hands. “Sorry.” He smiled up at her. “Moonstone armor.”  
  
“I wish _I_ got armor.” Rapunzel said with a smile. “Might come in handy. I’m guessing it’s as durable as the rocks?”  
  
Varian nodded.  
  
“Varian…how _are_ you human?” Rapunzel’s father asked.  
  
“To be honest, sir, I’m not really sure. I learned how to control the black rocks, and then fled the castle I was locked up in and I just kept swimming until I passed out and woke up on the beach, already human. I change back whenever I enter water, though.” Varian explained.  
  
“I see.” He nodded, looking thoughtful.  
  
“Do any of you know about a man named ‘Lord Demanitus’?” Varian asked.  
  
“Demanitus? He was a gifted inventor a long time ago.” The King said thoughtfully. “I don’t know much about him…but, perhaps someone in town might know?” He suggested.  
  
“I’ll take you out to town later.” Rapunzel smiled at Varian. “Why are you asking, though?”  
  
“I just…heard the name somewhere. I’m really into alchemy, and he came up in a scroll I found.” Varian lied.  
  
“You’re an alchemist?” The Queen asked with interest.  
  
“I mean, I haven’t really done too much.” He admitted. “I didn’t have much to work with at the cove.”  
  
“Well…we have supplies here, and books.” She offered. “If you wanted to study the craft for real…”  
  
“Yes!” Varian said excitedly, then blushed. “I mean, yes, ma’am. Thank you.”  
  
“Then, I’ll show you to the library after Rapunzel takes you around town.” She smiled.  
  
“Thank you, ma’am.” He smiled.  
  
\--  
  
“We should probably cover up this streak.” Eugene commented. “Those rumors about you are still out there, spread by The Baron’s men.”  
  
“Uhm…we can’t.” Varian admitted.  
  
“What do you mean?” Eugene shrugged. “All we need is some paint. Rapunzel?”  
  
“If it’s anything like mine…” Rapunzel got some black paint and came over to him, painting it over the streak. The streak glowed and the paint vanished, as if it was never put on. “Yeah…it’s not going to get covered up.”  
  
“My dad tried to cover it up years ago, before he just decided to move us.” Varian sighed. “That’s why I had a hood on.”  
  
“Well…you’ll be okay. The Baron’s men aren’t here and, as long as you don’t use your life-sapping spell, we can tell people that it was lies by vagabonds that wanted to capture you for, uh, _nefarious_ purposes!” Eugene nodded.  
  
“To be fair, they were planning to take him as part of my debt-payment and sell him off when he used the spell on them.” Lance said awkwardly.  
  
“Wait, really?” Eugene looked at him.  
  
Lance and Varian nodded.  
  
“Man, that guy is despicable.” Eugene shuddered.  
  
“Just don’t use your powers in front of anyone out in town and you’ll be okay. I don’t think anyone in town knows about _my_ powers.” Rapunzel assured him with a smile. “So, are you ready to go out in public?”  
  
Varian nodded, adjusting his goggles on his head. “Okay.”  
  
“Hey, you’ve had that ever since we first met you. Where’d you get them?” Eugene asked as they headed out together.  
  
“My mother had them, before…well, the wave.” Varian explained. “She wore them all the time, until the day she went up onto the boat of a woman that she’d grown close to and was taken away for some…adventure. We haven’t heard of her since.” He sighed. “Everyone just assumes she was killed.”  
  
“’The wave’?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
Varian nodded. “The wave of energy from the moonstone that changed my father and everyone else in the Dark Kingdom and sank the Kingdom below the waves. My father said it was the moonstone’s retaliation for the King trying to use it for war, and then the moonstone vanished…until I was born.”  
  
“Ohh. Is that how it happened?” Rapunzel said thoughtfully.  
  
“Wait, Adira wasn’t always a Mermaid?” Lance asked.  
  
“No, she was human before. They want me to find a way to restore them, but I don’t know how. I still don’t know how I changed myself.” Varian admitted.  
  
“And now we stop the Mer talk because we’re going outside.” Eugene reminded them.  
  
Varian looked around. “Is Cassandra not joining us?”  
  
“She’ll come find us later.” Rapunzel assured him.  
  
“Why was she wearing that odd outfit?” Varian asked. “It didn’t suit her at all.”  
  
“It’s just her handmaiden uniform.” Rapunzel explained. “All the handmaidens wear them.”  
  
“A…handmaiden?” He looked at his hands.  
  
“They attend to the royal family but especially the princess.” Eugene explained.  
  
“I don’t know why it’s called that, either.” Rapunzel assured him with a smile. “Okay, here we go! Off to town!” She took Varian’s gloved hand and led him along down the street. “Feel free to take your time in looking around. When I first came here, there was a festival going on, but it’s quieter today so you should be okay.”  
  
Varian looked into windows as they passed by buildings, looking around curiously. “So many people. And are there people in all of these structures?” He asked.  
  
“Buildings. And, no, some of them are just for storage, or only have people in them at certain times of day.” Rapunzel smiled.  
  
“Hi, princess!” A girl waved as they passed her and her mother.  
  
“Hi!” Rapunzel waved cheerfully.  
  
Varian watched them go, then looked at Rapunzel. “…Why don’t you wear shoes?” He asked.  
  
“Oh, well…I spent 18 years of my life stuck inside and never had a need for shoes, and now I just feel like shoes trap my feet.” Rapunzel admitted.  
  
“Oh. I mean, I’m new to feet at all, so—”  
  
“Oh!” Rapunzel suddenly ran on ahead.  
  
Varian yelped as she tugged him along and his grip slipped from hers. Lance darted forward and caught him before he hit the ground and Varian clung to him with a whimper.  
  
“Varian?” Rapunzel came back over to them. “What happened?”  
  
“Varian can’t run.” Lance explained. “His legs don’t work right. He can walk, but running isn’t really a thing he can do.”  
  
“Oh, sorry! I won’t do that again!” Rapunzel said apologetically. “I just saw someone that I thought might know about Lord Demanitus!”  
  
Varian looked up at her from where his face was buried in Lance’s shoulder. “Okay. Where?”  
  
“He’s—oh.” Rapunzel looked around. “Where did he go? Hm…Eugene? Where is Xavier working again?”  
  
“Oh, I know where! Come on!” Eugene grinned and led them along. “Lance, are you going to put Varian down?”  
  
“Varian, do you want me to put you down?” Lance asked.  
  
“You’re going to spoil that kid.” Eugene shook his head and chuckled.  
  
Varian smiled and rested his head on Lance’s shoulder as he was carried.  
  
\--  
  
Xavier was a blacksmith in the city of Corona. He looked up as they entered and gave a little wave. “Good afternoon, princess.” He greeted. “And to everyone else, as well.”  
  
“Hello, Xavier!” Rapunzel said cheerfully.  
  
Varian looked up at the man as he was set down by Lance. The man was big; or maybe Varian was just, as Madam Tiri put it, _tiny_.  
  
“I’ve heard you know a lot about myths and legends in Corona. Do you know anything about a ‘Lord Demanitus’?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Ahhh, yes. Lord Demanitus. I recall that legend well.” He smiled. “Lord Demanitus was…”  
  
Varian didn’t hear what he said properly. He heard a ringing in his ears and winced before he heard his name being called and looked over to see Madam Tiri standing at the door. She motioned for him to follow and he looked back at them before turning and following her out obediently.  
  
Madam Tiri led him away from the shop silently and he followed her to wherever she led. She stopped outside of town and he walked up to her. “…Madam Tiri?”  
  
“ ** _I should have told you before. I used to work with Demanitus, and he shut me away and lied to his people about me. I don’t want you to hear those lies._** ” She turned to him and reached out to cup his cheek. “ ** _You are so eager for information, but I do not want you to learn the wrong things. I want you to return to the castle and meet with Queen Arianna about your alchemy studies now. She will help you learn about what we want to know._** ”  
  
“Yes, Madam Tiri.” Varian bowed his head. “Thank you for stopping me from hearing the lies.”  
  
She smiled and stroked the streak in his hair affectionately. “ ** _You are such a good boy, my little moon. Don’t ever forget what I have told you._** ”  
  
He nodded. “Tiri knows best.”  
  
“ ** _Tiri knows best._** ” She smiled proudly and pressed her incorporeal lips to his head.  
  
“Varian?”  
  
Varian blinked as Madam Tiri vanished and looked over to see Rapunzel had apparently followed him. “Hi.”  
  
“What happened? You suddenly left.” She walked up to him. “Who were you talking to?”  
  
He glanced to the side. “Uhm…my mentor.”  
  
“Your mentor?” Rapunzel looked around.  
  
“She’s, uhm…not really here. She uses magic to communicate with me from afar. She was trapped in another dimension by someone a long time ago.” Varian explained.  
  
“Oh. Well, did you want to come back and learn about Demanitus?” She asked.  
  
“Actually…I kind of want to go study alchemy now.” He rubbed his arm sheepishly. “See you later?” He started to head back into town.  
  
“Oh, okay. I’ll tell you what I find out, then! Have fun!” Rapunzel called after him.  
  
 ** _Remember, anything she finds out will be lies._**  
  
‘I know.’ He thought, heading back to the castle.  
  
“Hey, aren’t you that kid with the death powers?”  
  
He paused and looked towards a thug leaning against the wall. “…No.”  
  
“No, that’s you.” The man walked towards him. “Relax, kid. I’m one of the good guys.”  
  
“’Good guys’?” Varian frowned.  
  
“Yeah. I’m from a place called Saporia, a place that Corona took down years ago.” He placed his hand on Varian’s shoulder. “Name’s Andrew.”  
  
“Varian.” Varian nodded.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Varian. Look around you. You see this happy city? Truth is, its concrete is mixed with blood. The blood of my people.” Andrew clenched his fist. “And I want you to help me get revenge.”  
  
“I…I don’t know.” Varian said nervously.  
  
“Just think about it. I’ll be around if you decide to help me out.” He smiled and patted his shoulder before turning and walking down an alleyway.  
  
“…Okay.” Varian turned and walked on, gripping his staff tightly.  
  
He didn’t know what to think. Madam Tiri said that the people of this kingdom had been poisoned against her by the guy Varian was looking for information about. And now that Andrew guy was saying that the kingdom had killed his people. But, everyone seemed so nice…  
  
“Oh, hey.” Cassandra greeted as he approached the castle. She was still in her weird clothes and he tilted his head to the side. “What?”  
  
“Those don’t suit you at all. I like you better in the other outfit.” He said, nodding.  
  
“Uhm…right. Weren’t you with Rapunzel?” She asked.  
  
“I’m going to study alchemy now.” He walked past her.  
  
“…Oookay. Where is she, then?” Cassandra asked.  
  
“Xavier.” He said, walking on.  
  
“Xavier. Right.” She walked on, lifting her skirt as she went down the stairs.  
  
He paused at the top of the stairs and reached down to rub at his legs. ‘Feel so sore…I need to get to water.’ He thought, gripping the staff tightly and walking on. ‘I’ve been human too long.’  
  
“Varian?” Queen Arianna walked up to him as he entered the castle. “What happened? Weren’t you with Rapunzel?”  
  
“I…I didn’t want to be in the city anymore. I need…” He groaned and fell to his knees, panting softly. “It’s…been too long…water…”  
  
“Oh dear.” She gathered him up in her arms and carried him away.  
  
He whimpered and leaned into her as she carried him into a room with a large bath. She then set him down and started to remove his clothes, before she put him into the water. The armor covering his body retracted and formed over his legs as they melded together to become his fin. He let out a grateful chirrup and she walked over to shut and lock the door for privacy.  
  
“Does Rapunzel know you came back here?” She asked, going to sit next to the bath.  
  
He nodded. “I told her I wanted to go study alchemy.”  
  
“Well, we can do that once you’re feeling better.” She smiled and reached out to rub his head. He let out a happy chirrup as she rubbed it. “So, did you find out what you wanted to?”  
  
He looked up at her. She seemed…reasonable. “Myths and legends don’t really tell me anything. Is there anything… _real_ I can see?”  
  
“Hm…” She looked thoughtful. “Well, there might be something in the books we have on alchemy. It was so long ago, though, Varian. I only know legends.”  
  
He hummed a bit, leaning on his arms. “I guess so.”  
  
“Why do you want to know about him, though?” She asked.  
  
“My mentor said that they were working together to study the moonstone, but he cast her away and told lies about her to keep her from learning more. So, if I’m going to figure out how to fully control my powers, I need to find him.” Varian admitted.  
  
She looked at him sadly and sighed. “It must be so hard…for you and Rapunzel both. Being born with powers that you don’t understand or can’t fully control. And everyone wants to take advantage of you as soon as they learn of your powers.”  
  
Varian nodded, thinking of Andrew. Then he looked up at her and smiled. “Well…not _everyone_. You’re a good person.”  
  
She smiled brightly and rubbed his head. “So are you, Varian.”  
  
“Am I?” He glanced away. “Even though I’ve killed so many? All those boats…”  
  
“You were frightened.” She sighed. “And young. It’s…understandable. Painful to think about, but understandable. And you seem like you regret it.”  
  
“I do.” He nodded. “I spent so long being afraid of humans, after my mother was stolen away, that I never learned about your world until I was in it.”  
  
He pushed himself up onto the bank, his scales spreading over his body as his legs re-formed. “Let’s get to that studying, huh?”  
  
She smiled and got up, offering him a hand up. “Let’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Queen Arianna help Varian find what he's looking for?


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel has concerns and talks to Varian about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Tiri know best.  
  
Rapunzel had tried not to show her fear as she spoke to Varian, but she couldn’t help but think about what Varian had said when he thought – when Rapunzel thought – he was alone. It wasn’t said like he was recalling it randomly, either. It was like he was talking to someone. And he mentioned his mentor was communicating to him from afar.  
  
‘Mother knows best.’ She thought, recalling her kidnapper’s words grimly. ‘I thought that he was in a better situation, but it looks like he’s in just as much trouble.’ She sighed, looking over at Varian studying with her mother—her _real_ mother. She’d returned from town to find them deeply engrossed in their studies, with her mother enthusiastically being a dutiful teacher.  
  
‘Tiri knows best.’ She sighed, tapping her finger on the table. Pascal looked up from mixing her paint for her. “Tiri…” Her eyes widened and she stood up. “ZHAN Tiri?!”  
  
She bolted across the room to Varian, who looked up with a startled expression when she stopped next to him. “Varian, what is your mentor’s name?!”  
  
“Huh?” He blinked. “Uhm…” He looked to the side, and Rapunzel realized that he’d done that before, when she first had a full conversation with him. He wasn’t staring off into space thinking, he was looking _towards_ something, a look in his eyes like one asking for permission. Then he looked back at her. “Madam Tiri.”  
  
“Madam ZHAN Tiri?” Rapunzel asked. Her mother looked up from her book at that.  
  
“Maybe?” Varian shrugged.  
  
“Varian, Zhan Tiri was the name of a demon that Lord Demanitus sealed away because she was dangerous.” She warned him. “She turned into a blizzard and attacked Corona and he had to use a machine he built under the castle to stop her!”  
  
“Madam Tiri is not dangerous.” Varian said firmly. “She’s been good to me for many years of my life and only wants to help me learn my powers. Your _Lord Demanitus_ spread lies about her after they had a falling out.” He looked back at his studies.  
  
“You know, I used to think that a woman I knew all of my life only wanted what was best for me too, and she taught me how to use my powers. She was lying and she was using me to keep herself young and beautiful.” Rapunzel insisted. “Zhan Tiri is just using you!”  
  
“Madam Tiri isn’t _using_ me, Rapunzel.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m certainly not keeping her young and beautiful with my powers.”  
  
“Of course not, your powers are destructive, you don’t _heal_!” Rapunzel snapped, then gasped when Varian slammed the book shut. “Varian…I…”  
  
“Yeah. My powers _are_ destructive.” He stood up and walked closer to her. “You create, I destroy. Maybe she’s right; maybe we _are_ destined to fight.” He turned and left the library.  
  
“Oh…” Rapunzel gripped her hair, watching him go sadly.  
  
Her mother sighed and got up to follow him out.  
  
\--  
 ** _  
I applaud your strength of will, Varian._**  
  
He smiled softly as he walked down the hall. ‘Thank you, Madam Tiri.’  
  
“Varian!”  
  
He stopped and looked over at Queen Arianna running up to him. He nodded in greeting as she caught up to him and stopped. “Varian, I know that Rapunzel hurt your feelings. She knows it, too.” She gently cupped his cheek. “But…she wasn’t wrong. The machine exists, and I can show it to you.”  
  
He glanced away. “…Okay.”  
  
“Okay?” She smiled. “Come on.” She took his hand and led him along. “Rapunzel really didn’t mean to hurt you. You must understand, though. She was terribly hurt by the woman that kidnapped her. She just wants to be sure that you are not in the same situation.”  
  
“I’m not.” He assured her. “Madam Tiri wants only what is best for me and has never steered me wrong.”  
  
“Was ‘Madam Tiri’ the one who told you to attack the boats?” Arianna asked calmly.  
  
Varian stopped short and she stopped with him. “I…”  
  
“Was ‘Madam Tiri’ the one who told you to leave your father and come to Corona?” She took his other hand.  
  
“She…”  
  
“Has ‘Madam Tiri’ been telling you that my daughter is dangerous?” Arianna said, realization in her eyes.  
  
“I…she said…destiny…” He looked to the side.  
  
“Destiny? Destiny dictates that you must fight?” She cupped his cheek gently. “Destiny says that you cannot be friends? Why?”  
  
He didn’t know how to answer.  
  
“The woman that took Rapunzel away from me told her that she could not trust anyone but her. That everyone else in the world wanted to hurt her. Look at me, Varian.” He glanced up at her. “Do I seem dangerous? Does Rapunzel?”  
  
“…I…but…” He pulled away, rubbing his arm. “Tiri knows best…”  
  
“Does she?” Arianna asked softly. “I think that you should think on this a little. Let’s continue on.” She offered her hand.  
  
He nodded and took it, letting her lead him down the hall again.  
  
The ringing in his ears was back. Why was it back? It was so strong earlier in the day, when he was going to hear the lies about her.  
  
Lies? _Were_ they lies?  
  
Or was Madam Tiri the liar?  
  
He didn’t know. He didn’t know _anything_ anymore. Madam Tiri. Andrew. Queen Arianna. Rapunzel.  
  
His father…he missed his father. A tear slipped down his cheek before he even realized he was sad and Arianna noticed, stopping and pulling him close.  
  
“Take your time.” She said gently. “If you need to cry, then cry. Don’t hold it back.”  
  
He sniffled and then started to wail, clinging to her dress. She gently rubbed his back and kissed his head soothingly, letting him cry out his confusions.  
  
Once he was calm, she gently wiped his tears away with a handkerchief and smiled. “Are you feeling a bit better?”  
  
“No…” He sighed. “But…I’m done crying.”  
  
“Well, it’s a start.” She took his hand and led him along again.  
  
\--  
  
The machine under the castle of Corona was large and imposing. Varian looked in awe at it as he let go of her hand.  
  
“Mother?”  
  
He looked over and saw that Rapunzel had followed them down. “Hey…Varian.” She said awkwardly, walking over to join them.  
  
He nodded and then looked up at the machine. “So…this machine was used against Madam Tiri when she turned into a blizzard, huh?”  
  
“If you believe the legends.” Arianna smiled.  
  
Varian walked around the area to see it from different angles. “Whoa…he _built_ this thing?”  
  
 ** _Among other things._**  
  
Varian got back to the two women and nodded. “Thank you.”  
  
“Was this what you were looking for?” Arianna asked him.  
  
“I’m not sure.” He admitted.  
  
“Well, it’s getting late, almost time for dinner. Let’s head back.” Rapunzel suggested.  
  
They nodded and headed upstairs.  
  
\--  
  
After they finished their meal, with Lance getting seconds and thirds and making sure that Varian had at least two helpings before he would let him leave the table, Varian headed for his room. He found Rapunzel standing in front of his door, looking conflicted.  
  
“Rapunzel?” He prompted.  
  
“I want to show you something. Will you come with me to my room?” She asked.  
  
He nodded and followed her down the hall.  
  
When they got there, she closed the door and blocked it with a chair before she went to a closet and opened it up. “Okay…I’ve never shown this to anyone, but I think I should show it to you.” She brought over a rolled-up piece of paper and unrolled it. “This…was my ‘mother’, Gothel. My kidnapper. My…manipulator. She kept me inside the tower for all of my life, until the day I was turning 18.”  
  
“Is that when she let you out?” Varian guessed.  
  
“No. That’s when she decided to make sure that I knew the dangers of outside. In song.” She cleared her throat. “Yeah. She, uh, sang her warnings to me. And repeatedly said ‘mother knows best’. Which is why I…kind of had…uhm…flashbacks when I heard you say ‘Tiri knows best’.”  
  
Varian rubbed his arm. “…What was the song like? Do you remember it?”  
  
She nodded. “I do. I don’t think I will ever forget it for the rest of my life.”  
  
“Can you…sing it?” He asked.  
  
She blinked. “Uhm…sing it? Me? I…uh…okay. I don’t know if I can pull off her, uhm _, flair_ , but I can try.” She walked over and sat on her bed. “C’mere.”  
  
He walked over and sat next to her.  
  
“Okay, so…uhm…first she was like ‘You want to go outside? Why, Rapunzel. Look at you, as fragile as a flower. Still a little sapling, just a sprout.’ Yeah. flower puns. Because the powers I have are from my mother using the sun-drop flower to heal her deadly disease. Anyways, then she was like ‘ _You know why we stay up in this tower_ ’ and I was like ‘I know, but--’ and she then shushed me and sang ‘ _That’s right, to keep you safe and sound, dear_ ’.”  
  
Varian chirruped a bit at her impersonations.  
  
“And then she was all like, ‘ _Guess I always knew this day was coming. Knew that soon you’d want to leave the nest. Soon, but not yet. Shh, trust me pet. Mother knows best’_.” She stood up and started to sing and dance around in some impersonation of her kidnapper.  
  
“ _Mother knows best,  
Listen to your mother.  
It's a scary world out there._”  
  
Varian’s eyes widened. He _knew_ this tune.  
  
“ _Mother knows best,  
One way or another,  
Something will go wrong, I swear!_”  
  
Rapunzel aggressively threw her arms out as she continued.   
  
“ _Ruffians, thugs,  
Poison ivy, quicksand!  
Cannibals and snakes,  
The plague._”  
  
She mimed herself going “No!” and then her kidnapper saying “Yes!” before continuing on.  
  
“ _Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth  
And, stop, no more_

_You’ll just upset me!_ ”  
  
She moved closer to Varian and cupped his cheeks in her hands.   
  
“ _Mother’s right here,  
Mother will protect you.  
Darling, here’s what I suggest!”  
_ **  
**She let go of him and he sang along with her as she sang.  
  
“ _Skip the drama/Stop resisting,  
Stay with mama/Just start listening.  
Mother knows best/Tiri knows best.”  
  
_He stared numbly as she continued, apparently not having noticed he was now singing along.  
  
“ _Mother knows best/Tiri knows best  
Take it from your mumsy/Take it from your mentor  
On your own, you won’t survive.  
Sloppy, underdressed/Tiny and alone,  
Immature, clumsy,  
Please, they’ll eat you up alive!_”  
  
Varian clenched his fists, his body trembling as they continued singing.  
  
“ _Gullible, naïve/Arrogant, naïve  
Positively grubby/Positively lost!  
Ditzy and a bit, well hmmm, vague/Foolish and a bit oh, hm, vain?  
Plus, I believe/Plus, I should say,  
Getting’ kinda chubby/Hopelessly ignorant._”  
  
Rapunzel looked like she wanted to strangle someone and Varian was on the verge of tears again.  
  
“ _I’m just saying, cause I wuv you/_ _But, my dear, it’s all for your sake.  
Mother understands/Tiri understands.  
Mother’s here to help you/Tiri’s here to help you.  
All I have is one request…_”  
  
Rapunzel sighed. “She told me not to ask her to leave the tower again. Then we had a cute…loving mother-daughter thing that honestly leaves a bad taste in my mouth just thinking of it before she repeated the chorus and left.” She turned back to him and gasped. “Varian?!”  
  
“’Don’t ever defy my orders again’.” Varian quoted, tears slipping down his cheeks. Rapunzel ran to his side and hugged him tightly and he clung to her, sobbing as he realized that they were the same. They were manipulated the same way. The same song and dance, just different intentions.  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel sighed as she looked at the Mer that had cried himself to sleep on her bed. She decided to just let him sleep there and got up to put the picture back in the depths of her closet where it belonged.  
  
“Poor Varian…” She said grimly. She had noticed he’d started singing along, and he looked so heartbroken at the end.  
  
“Rapunzel?” Eugene looked into her room. “I…heard you singing. Thought I’d wait to come in. Is everything okay?”  
  
She looked up at him and sniffled. “Oh, Eugene…” She ran over and hugged him tightly. “It’s not! It’s really not! It’s so terrible! She _was_ manipulating him, just like my mother was manipulating me!”  
  
“Well, hey…” Eugene gently wiped at her eyes and smiled. “You got help out of your tower, didn’t you? We can help him out of his metaphorical one.”  
  
She nodded, smiling up at him. “Thank you, Eugene.”  
  
“Hey.” He smiled and stroked her cheek. “Anything for you, blondie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varian is pretty heartbroken right now.
> 
> ((A/N: I kind of want to make recordings of these songs but I can't quite imitate their voices yet. Maybe someday...))


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his duet with Rapunzel, Varian confronts Madam Tiri and she shows him something terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Varian didn’t leave Rapunzel’s room the next morning. He sat silently and looked out the window with a numb expression. Rapunzel walked over and sat next to him with a sigh. “Varian?”  
  
“Was…all of it a lie?” He whispered.  
  
“Oh, Varian…” She sighed and pulled him into a hug. “I know…it hurts.”  
  
He looked down. “I left my father for nothing. I killed all those people…for _nothing_.”  
  
Rapunzel just held him close, gently rubbing his back soothingly. “…Varian? Do you have a dream?”  
  
He blinked and looked up at her. “…A dream?”  
  
“Yeah.” She smiled. “Do you have a dream?”  
  
“I have dreams.” He nodded. “Sometimes they’re kind of weird.”  
  
“No, not that. I mean…what do you want in the whole world?” She asked, taking his hands in hers.  
  
“I…I don’t know.” He shrugged. “I guess…to restore the Dark Kingdom and make my father proud of me?”  
  
“Oh, wow. That makes my dream look silly.” Rapunzel laughed a bit.  
  
“What’s your dream?” Varian asked.  
  
“Well, before I met Eugene, it was to see the lanterns that get let out every year on my birthday.” She smiled. “But, now my dream is just to live happily ever after in love with Eugene.”  
  
“That’s not silly.” He looked out the window. “At least your dream is all you. My dream is just about making someone else happy. That’s all my life has ever been, apparently.” He looked down. “The King wanted to lock me up until I figure out how to restore the Dark Kingdom to land. I still don’t know how to do that. I thought I’d find the answers here, but all I’m finding is more confusion.”  
  
She nodded and let go of him so he could sit up properly again. “Well…why don’t you come out into town with me again? Meet people?”  
  
“I…” He rubbed at his ear. There was the ringing again. “Maybe later. I’m going to my room.” He got up and headed for the door.  
  
“Alright. Take your time.” She waved as he left.  
  
He closed the door behind him and walked to his room, rubbing at his ear with his free hand while the other held his staff.  
  
He got to his room and closed and locked the door. Then he went over and pulled the curtains shut before walking over to sit on his bed in the darkness.  
  
“ ** _Varian._** ”  
  
“Madam Tiri.” He greeted, looking up at her. “You _lied_ to me.”  
  
“ ** _Did I? Or have you been cleverly led astray by the girl, as I said would happen without me?_** ” She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
“Her kidnapper used the same tune you did. Even some of the same words!” Varian stood up.  
  
“ ** _Her kidnapper was an old student of mine; she stole the tune from me._** ” Madam Tiri said calmly. “ ** _Do you truly think that I intend to manipulate you? To what end? I told you that as soon as she found out about your destiny, she would turn against you._** ”  
  
“No.” He shook his head.  
  
“ ** _She wants to break your resolve, poison you against me, all so she can stab you in the back._** ” She stood up and walked over to him, his hands clasped in front of her. “ ** _That is how Corona operates. Lures you in with smiles, then wounds you. They did it Saporia. Demanitus did it to me. And now, she is doing it to you._** ” She turned to him. “ ** _Destroy that machine you were shown to. It is part of what keeps me trapped here in this place._** ”  
  
“No.” He shook his head. “I-I can’t. I don’t want to—”  
  
“ ** _Varian. Recall what that man told you? This city is built with the blood of the people of Saporia. Rapunzel seeks to manipulate you, to use your power for her own or just to lock you away._** ”  
  
“I…” He looked at his staff.  
  
“ ** _She wants to control you. Her father intends to use you for war, as a weapon._** ”  
  
He wrapped his arms around himself. “No…”  
  
“ ** _You do not believe me? Then come._** ” She walked to the door and went through it. Varian followed, unlocking the door and opening it before heading down the hall after her.  
  
She led him to a room and gestured to it. He walked closer and crept the door open, looking in.  
  
King Fredric was meeting with someone. “…power like that, could be dangerous in the wrong hands. He seems to be comfortable here, maybe we can get him to stay.”  
  
“The spikes would truly come in handy, but what of his other ability?” The person Varian couldn’t see said.  
  
“We’ll probably find a use for that somewhere. Though it will be hard for him to use it without us making sure the area is clear. Might be good for quick exterminations, though.” Fredric said, laughing a bit.  
  
Varian stepped back. “ ** _You see?_** ” Madam Tiri said sympathetically. “ ** _It is just as I said. He sees you as a weapon. You must destroy the machine and then flee. We have found what we were looking for._** ”  
  
Varian clenched his fists and nodded, walking off down the hall with a silently grim expression.   
  
\--  
  
He made his way to the machine Demanitus built and looked up at it, his body trembling with barely concealed rage. “How do I destroy it?”  
  
“ ** _You know how. Use your power. Let them know your rage._** ”  
  
He nodded and held out his hand as he started to sing.  
  
“ _Crescent high above,  
_ _Evolving as you go.  
_ _Raise what lies beneath,  
_ _And let the darkness grow.  
  
_ _Bend it to my will.  
_ _Consume the sunlight’s glow.  
_ _Rise into the sky,  
_ _And let the darkness grow.  
_ _Let darkness grow._ ”  
  
At his command, glowing spikes came out of the walls and smashed into the machine, stabbing it repeatedly with a horrible creaking sound that no doubt attracted a lot of attention. He could hear footsteps running down to him and he turned his gaze towards the stairs as he sang again.  
  
“ _Wither and decay.  
_ _End this destiny.  
_ _Break these earthly chains,  
_ _And set the spirit free.  
  
_ _Take what has been hurt,  
_ _Grant them no mercy.  
_ _Bend and break the reins,  
_ _And set the spirit free.  
_ _The spirit free._ ”  
  
He didn’t stay to see if the guards survived or not. He summoned a spike to stab through the ground to the surface and fled up it, then summoned another spike once he was out that took him out of the city, riding along it as it grew longer and longer.  
  
“Hey, kid.”  
  
He looked over as he stepped off the spike. “…Andrew.”  
  
“You remembered.” The man walked over to him. “Looks like you finally realized I was right. Feel like working with me now?”  
  
Varian glanced to the side. “I have something I have to do, first. If you will be patient, I will help you get revenge.”  
  
“Of course. Need some help?” Andrew offered.  
  
Varian looked to the side and Madam Tiri nodded. He then looked back at Andrew. “If you would like to.”  
  
“Come on. I’ve got a horse.” Andrew pointed to the treeline. Varian nodded and followed him into the woods.  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel walked up to the destroyed machine. “Varian… _why_?”  
  
“My guess? Miss Tiri got into his head again.” Eugene said, looking up at it. “Yikes, look at this thing. And those guards were all out cold.”  
  
“The doctor says that they may not wake up for some time. The damage is terrible in town, as well.” The Queen said grimly. “He was… _furious_ when he left. I saw his face.”  
  
“What could have happened?” Rapunzel reached out to touch one of the rocks. “I have to find him. I have to find out what caused this.”  
  
“And if he won’t listen to reason?” Eugene asked.  
  
“I’ll figure that out.” She turned to her mother. “I need a horse.”  
  
“You need a traveling party.” She said, nodding. “I presume Cassandra will be among them?”  
  
She nodded. “Maybe…not guards, though.”  
  
“Yes, we do not want to seem hostile.” Arianna nodded.  
  
“’We’?” Rapunzel blinked in surprise.  
  
“I intend to go as well. I was the one that showed Varian to the machine, so I feel quite responsible for this.” She gestured to its wretched state.  
  
Rapunzel nodded. “I feel responsible, too. I should have never left him alone when he was in that kind of state. Let’s go get ready.  
  
\--  
  
“So, Varian, what’s your big task anyway?” Andrew asked as they rode his horse through the woods, Varian sitting in front of him.  
  
“I need to learn how to fully control my powers. To do that, I need to find Lord Demanitus’ scroll.” Varian explained.  
  
“I don’t know much about that, but I do know we need a place to stay. Hey, there’s a tower not too far from here, seems deserted.” Andrew suggested.  
  
“I can make my own shelter.” Varian argued.  
  
“That’s calling attention to yourself, kid. C’mon.” He directed the horse down a certain path.  
  
They went through a curtain of vines and found themselves at the bottom of a tower. Andrew got off, helped Varian down, then tied the horse to a tree and gave it a snack from his bag before he led Varian to a door and led him up some stairs.  
  
“Here we go.” He opened a trapdoor and looked around. “See? Empty. This will work for tonight.”  
  
Varian climbed out and Andrew climbed out after him. The place was dusty, like no one had lived here in months. He walked over to the wall and brushed some dust aside to look at a painting. “…Rapunzel.” He breathed. “This must be the tower she was taken to.”  
  
“Looks like there’s a bedroom up there.” Andrew said, coming out an upstairs room. “You can take the bed; I’ll keep watch out here.” He walked over and opened the cupboards. “Looks like there’s still some ingredients we can use. You like mushrooms?” He looked at Varian.  
  
Varian shrugged. “They’re okay.”  
  
“I’ll go foraging, too. You stay in here; I’ll be back soon.” He headed for the trapdoor.  
  
Varian headed upstairs and entered the bedroom – Rapunzel’s old bedroom, he guessed. Her paintings were all over the tower, and there was a poem on the wall near the door.  
  
“Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine…” He read aloud. “Oh. I wonder…” He stepped back, took a deep breath, then started to sing.  
  
“ _Flower, gleam and glow.  
Let your power shine.  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine.  
  
Heal what has been hurt.  
Change the fate’s design.  
Save what has been lost;  
Bring back what once was mine.  
_What once was mine.”  
  
He paused, checked his hair, then shrugged. “Looks like that’s exclusively for the sun-drop. She creates…I destroy.” He walked out of the room and to the window in the main living area, watching the setting sun. “She is the sun…and I am the moon. She is my natural enemy.”  
  
“ ** _I am pleased that you have come to accept it finally._** ”  
  
He looked over at Madam Tiri, who was standing next to him. She smiled proudly at him and he blushed a bit from the praise. “How can I free you, mentor?”  
  
“ ** _You are doing so well, my little moon._** ” She assured him. “ ** _But, now it is time for you take the passive role. Allow the princess to pursue you, and to master her own power._** ” She cupped his cheek in her incorporeal hand and smiled. “ ** _For that final confrontation._** ”  
  
“I will do as you say.” He said, closing his eyes.  
  
“ ** _Good boy._** ” She stroked along the streak in his hair and smiled.  
  
“Hey, kid. I’m back.” Andrew called, closing the trapdoor behind him. “Got some other food to cook.”  
  
Varian turned to him. “Thank you.”  
  
“So, what’s the plan after this?” Andrew asked, going to put firewood in the stove and start a fire.  
  
“My mentor says that the princess must come into her own power before I can make my next move. We’ll lead them on a wild chase.” He smiled at him. “Feeling up to it?”  
  
Andrew shrugged. “Sounds good to me, as long as we thrash Corona and build New Saporia on its ashes at the end.”  
  
Varian nodded. “That’s the plan. We all want Corona destroyed, but first I need to free my mentor from her prison.”  
  
“Alright. I’m gonna cook, go find something to occupy yourself.” Andrew set to work.  
  
Varian walked over and opened the trapdoor before climbing down and heading outside. There, he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the small pond just outside the tower, sighing happily as his scales shifted to cover just his legs and his tail reformed.  
  
The moon was shining overhead and he smiled contentedly up at it, humming to himself. Madam Tiri sank into the water with him, changing into her Mer form, and they could almost pretend they were back at sea.  
  
“Hey, kid?” Andrew looked out the window. “Do you want—whoa.” He left the window and came out of the tower a bit later. “Uh…whoa.”  
  
“Hi.” Varian waved lazily.  
  
“You…whoa.” Andrew stammered.  
  
“ ** _He is a man of many words._** ” Tiri remarked while Varian chirruped in amusement.  
  
“…Wow.” Andrew knelt by the water and reached out a hand. “Can I…?”  
  
“Mm-hm.” Varian nodded.  
  
Andrew placed his hand on Varian’s scales. “Are these…real?”  
  
“Yeah. I’ve been using magic to be human, but I’m not really one.” Varian shrugged.  
  
“Whoa.” Andrew chuckled a bit. “That’s cool.”  
  
“Yeah? Watch this.” He cleared his throat and sang a few lines of the spell to summon the spikes, just enough to make his streaks glow.  
  
“That’s just beautiful.” Andrew said in awe. “You are full of surprises, kid.”  
  
“Mmhm. Oh, you wanted to ask something?” He asked.  
  
“Basil. Do you want basil?” Andrew said, suddenly remembering he was cooking.  
  
“Yeah, I guess. What’s basil?” Varian asked.  
  
Andrew grinned. “I’ll go cook now. I’ll let you know when I’m done.” He headed back in.  
  
“’kay.” Varian settled down to relax again. One of the spikes had poked up, so he willed it back down with a wave of his hand.  
  
He didn’t want to leave any breadcrumbs, just in case they wanted to come back here.  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel wanted to leave as soon as possible, but her father insisted on one more meal together before they left and she was now sitting in her room looking over the pictures she’d painted of Varian’s Mer form with a sigh.   
  
“Rapunzel?” Cassandra walked over to her and sighed. “Hey, it’s getting late. If you don’t sleep soon, we’ll have a late start tomorrow.”  
  
“I feel terrible, Cass. What did I do wrong to drive him away? Was it talking about dreams? Did something else happen between when I saw him and when he…” She struggled for the word.  
  
“Went berserk?” Cassandra started to undo Rapunzel’s braid for her. “Who knows?”  
  
“I’m just so worried about him.” Rapunzel sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's on the road again, with a new companion.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Madam Tiri leads Varian and Andrew to the Spire, they stop for a rest at a house that seems to harbor Cassandra's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

The next day, the chase was on. Varian and Andrew left the tower and, once far enough away, he set up a trail of black rocks as they rode for her to find and chase. And chase she did. She chased him far and fast, and he led her to seemingly nowhere.  
  
Truth is, _he_ didn’t know where he was leading her, either. Madam Tiri was leading the way and he was just directing Andrew. And Andrew was just playing along because he was promised the destruction of Corona when this was all over.  
  
“ ** _We must go to the Spire._** ” Madam Tiri told him.  
  
‘Lead the way.’ Varian thought, directing Andrew where she turned.  
  
“You know, how come only _you_ can see your mentor?” Andrew asked as they rode along. “Is it because of your magic?”  
  
“I always thought that she just only showed herself to me, but…” Varian shrugged. “Madam Tiri?”  
  
She flickered into view, just briefly, but it didn’t last long. “ ** _I am not strong enough yet._** ”  
  
“Well, I _kind_ of saw something.” Andrew remarked.  
  
“You’ll see her when we’re done.” Varian assured him.  
  
\--  
  
They stopped to let the horse rest for a bit and Varian took the time to dip into a river while Andrew got out food he’d packed before they left the tower.  
  
“So, how come you’re on land if you’re actually a…” He gestured to his tail.  
  
“A Mer.” Varian said, biting into his sandwich.  
  
“Yeah. That.” Andrew nodded.  
  
“Because Madam Tiri needed me to be. Besides, my people weren’t _always_ Mer. Once I master my powers, I can restore the Dark Kingdom to the way it was before the moonstone sent them beneath the waves and changed them.” He said as he ate.  
  
“So, how’d you get the powers?” Andrew asked curiously.  
  
“I was born with them. A big wave of energy from the moonstone hit everyone in the Kingdom when the moonstone vanished, including my parents, and they got together as Mer and the moonstone reappeared inside me. My mother was an alchemist in the Dark Kingdom, these goggles and pouches were hers.” He sighed. “A human took her away from me when I was young. Then I met Madam Tiri and she taught me how to use my powers.”  
  
“Shame about your mom.” Andrew picked up a piece of grass and bought it to his lips, starting to blow on it and make music.  
  
Varian chirruped curiously and smiled. “Is that my song?”  
  
He smiled. “It’s a nice tune.” He said before continuing.  
  
“It is.” Varian said before humming along.  
  
Madam Tiri walked over to them. “ ** _We must move on. She is catching up._** ”  
  
“Okay.” Varian got out of the water, his scales covering his human body again, and grabbed his clothes to get dressed.  
  
“Time to go?” Andrew got up.  
  
“Yep.” Varian finished dressing and then they got back on the horse and rode off, Varian leaving black rocks as a trail as they went.  
  
\--  
  
“Varian…where are you leading me to?” Rapunzel asked softly, placing her hand on one of the spikes.   
  
She had thought that he was just aimlessly running, but it was becoming clear that he was on a very deliberate path and the only black rocks were the ones lining the path she traveled. He _wanted_ her to follow.  
  
‘Or does Zhan Tiri want me to?’ She thought, frowning. ‘What did she say to you to get you to go along with her, after you realized she was just using you?’  
  
“Hey, Raps.” Cassandra walked over to her. “We’re about ready to move on.”  
  
“…Alright.” Rapunzel moved her hand away from the rock. “Let’s not lose the trail.”  
  
“Somehow, I don’t think that’s going to happen.” Cassandra said, leading her back to the travel carriage.  
  
Rapunzel got back in and went to sit with her mother at the table. “Do you think he’s okay?”  
  
“I think he’s allied with something dangerous, but Zhan Tiri doesn’t seem to want to harm him.” Queen Arianna said, looking out the window with a sigh as they took off. “So, at least for the moment, he is alright.”  
  
“Frankly, I’m more concerned about us. He could be leading us right off a cliff.” Eugene pointed out.  
  
“Well, then we’ll stop short of the cliff and find a way around.” Rapunzel assure him.  
  
Lance sighed glumly. “I should’ve stayed by his side. Maybe if I had, he wouldn’t have been tricked by his ‘mentor’ again.”  
  
“No…she still might’ve managed whatever she did.” Rapunzel said grimly. “He’s the only one that can see and hear her, after all. While we’re building him up, she can easily whisper things in his ear to crush him again. It’s not fair…”  
  
“And I thought that your psycho fake-mom was bad.” Eugene remarked.  
  
Rapunzel looked thoughtful. “I wonder if they knew each other? They used the same song, the same tactics, to stop our rebellions.”  
  
“Song?” Cassandra asked.  
  
“Yeah, but you were still pretty focused on leaving when I showed up, weren’t you?” Eugene asked.  
  
“Well, no. I just saw you as an opportunity. I had pretty much given up until you came into my tower.” Rapunzel admitted.  
  
“Wow.” Eugene grinned. “Nice to know I inspired complete rebellion in you.”  
  
“Yes, you’re my bad boy.” She got up and walked over to kiss his cheek.  
  
“And you’re my sweet girl.” He smiled adoringly at her.  
  
“Oh, _god_ , I’m gonna hurl.” Cassandra groaned.  
  
“Whoa!” Cassandra cried, and the carriage stopped.  
  
“What is it?” Rapunzel looked out and stared at a tall structure made of black rocks in front of them. She got out and walked over, gasping when she saw writing on the ground in the dirt.  
  
[Race you to the Spire! – Varian]  
  
“…What’s the Spire?” Rapunzel asked, looking up at the tall structure.  
  
“I know what he means.” Queen Arianna said grimly. “We must hurry.”  
  
“Why? What is it?” Rapunzel asked as they got back inside and Cassandra awkwardly steered them around the structure to move on down the road.  
  
“The spire is a library and a museum full of…dangerous things. If Varian is going there, it can only be bad news.” Queen Arianna explained.  
  
“Then, we have to hurry.” Rapunzel nodded. “Full speed ahead, Cass!”  
  
“Hyah!” Cass replied, making the horses run faster.  
  
\--  
  
“We’re taking the right path.” Varian said, watching Madam Tiri as she led them along, floating in the air so she was easily seen.  
  
“Gotcha.” Andrew nodded. “It’s getting late, though, we might want to find a shelter soon.”  
  
“I can make one.” Varian reminded him.  
  
“No, I don’t want you using those rocks for anything but your little trail. We don’t want to draw attention to where we’re sleeping and wake up to an ambush.” Andrew reasoned. Varian nodded and Andrew looked around. “There, that house over there will do. Can you get her to stop?”  
  
“Madam Tiri, we need to rest.” Varian called out to her.  
  
She paused, floated back over to them, and nodded. “ ** _Alright. I will wake you in the morning._** ”  
  
“Alright.” Andrew directed the horse to the house and then they got down, Varian helped down by Andrew. Then he walked over and opened the door, stepping inside. “Looks empty. Dusty, too.”  
  
Varian paused by something next to the door and picked it up, looking at it thoughtfully. “What’s this?”  
  
“That?” Andrew looked at it. “Looks like a broken music box. Maybe I can fix it, if you want.”  
  
Varian nodded, gathering up the pieces and carrying it to a dusty table.  
  
They heard something moving and looked over. A woman came into view, her hands raised aggressively. Varian gasped and summoned black rocks to attack her as she approached. Usually people would jump back, but she kept going and ended up being stabbed by the rocks. The sound was…not normal.  
  
Varian walked over to her and frowned, looking her over. “…What is this?” He poked at her face. “She’s not real.”  
  
“Must be some kind of security measure to ward off intruders.” Andrew said as he walked over to him. “Found a couple bedrooms. One of them looks like a kid’s room, but the bed might be big enough for you. Or you can take the room full of mirrors.”  
  
“Uhm…” He walked over and looked into the bedrooms. “I’ll take the kid’s room.” He decided.  
  
“Okay, I’m gonna take the mirror room, then. Let me go lock the door.” He walked over to lock it and Varian held out a hand, black rocks coming out of the floor and blocking it. “Okay, that’s one way to do it.”  
  
“Locks can be picked.” Varian said, recalling an earlier point where he’d watch Andrew pick a lock to get some food for them.  
  
“Heh, true. Nothing’s more secure than indestructible rocks.” Andrew nodded.  
  
“And, since the rocks are _inside_ , no one will know we’re here.” Varian nodded.  
  
“Yep.” Andrew walked over to the table. “I guess I’ll get started on this, why don’t you find the bath and take a soak?”  
  
Varian nodded and walked out of the room to locate the bathroom.   
  
There were pictures on the wall, he noticed, and he walked over to examine them. Most were about one woman – Rapunzel’s kidnapper, he noticed. But, there were some of her and a little girl, too. He brushed aside the dust and carried the picture to the window, looking at the little girl thoughtfully in the fading sunlight. Where had he seen her before?  
  
“…Wait.” He looked out the window, then at the picture again. “…Cassandra?”  
  
She certainly had her eyes and hair, and she was clutching the music box Andrew was fixing close to her. ‘Interesting.’ He thought, walking on to the bathroom with the picture. ‘What connection does she have to Rapunzel’s kidnapper?’  
  
He found the bathroom and set the picture down before he filled the bath and stripped down to just his armor. Then he climbed into the water and let out a happy chirrup as his body returned to its true form.  
  
“ ** _You seem content_**.”   
  
He smiled up at Madam Tiri, who was standing by the tub. “I am. We’re making good progress, and I’m comfortable. And Andrew has been a rather decent travelling companion.”  
  
“ ** _I noticed you seemed interested in that picture._** ” She looked towards the picture Varian set down earlier.  
  
“The girl looks like Rapunzel’s knight, Cassandra. I was wondering if we could use that.” Varian said, holding up a hand and summoning the black rocks, twisting them into the shape of Cassandra. “It looks like she’s the daughter of Rapunzel’s kidnapper.”  
  
“ ** _A correct observation. She is, indeed, the daughter that Gothel abandoned to raise Rapunzel as her own._** ” Madam Tiri said, nodding.  
  
“Hmmm. That’s really too bad, she basically stole her mother.” Varian remarked.  
  
Madam Tiri giggled. “ ** _You have learned well, my little moon. Perhaps you should lead them to this place? I am sure she would be interested in knowing the truth._** ”  
  
Varian rested his arms on the edge of the tub, his tail swishing lazily in the water. “Not until we leave. It will give us more of a head-start to the Spire if they’re preoccupied with family drama.”  
  
She laughed heartily this time. “ ** _Oh, you have been learning from me so well! I knew my dear, vicious student was still in there somewhere. Yes, this is a wonderful plan._** ”  
  
Varian chirruped happily, blushing a bit with her praise.  
  
“Varian?” Andrew came into the bathroom. “I fixed it.” He held up the music box and wound it up to let it play.  
  
Varian hummed along with it after a bit, looking completely at ease. Andrew set it down and walked over to him. “So…you want to just sleep in here?”   
  
“Yeah, I think that’d be a good idea.” Varian nodded. “I can remain human for longer if I sleep in the bath.”  
  
“Something to remember.” Andrew nodded. “Feel like coming out to eat, or should I just bring food over here?”  
  
“Bring it, please?” Varian smiled up at him.  
  
“Alright.” Andrew walked out of the room, leaving the music box for him to listen to.  
  
Madam Tiri smiled at him fondly and reached out to stroke the blue streak in his hair. “ ** _I look forward to seeing how you plan to distract them, my dear student._** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What IS Varian planning for Rapunzel? And can she overcome it?


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trap is sprung and Cassandra and Rapunzel both don't take it well. Varian takes advantage of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

The next morning, Andrew helped Varian out of the tub so he could become his human form again, which was really interesting since he was doing it while Andrew held him in his arms, and then he dressed and they had a short breakfast before Varian got to work.  
  
First things first, they got rid of that annoying security thing. It was ugly and stupid and Varian was happy to destroy it and let Andrew used the remains for their fire. Next, he set to work summoning black rocks and twisting them into the shape of young Cassandra and her mother, standing together just like the picture he’d found. In little Cassandra’s hands, they put the real music box.   
  
Then he created statues of Cassandra’s mother and young Rapunzel in young Cassandra’s bedroom, with the door left ajar so it was easily seen from standing in front of the statue of young Cassandra. He’d seen enough paintings of young Rapunzel in the tower, and he prided himself on his memorization skills.   
  
Finally, he took down the black rocks in front of the door and set up black rocks on the road to force their pursuers to stop and made a trail of little black rocks that led to the door.  
  
Andrew clapped once he was done, looking over his handiwork. “Nice. You’ve gotten really good at this black rock stuff.”  
  
“Lots of practice.” Varian said, beaming at his praise.  
  
“You know, maybe we should use your black rocks to build New Saporia out of the ashes of Corona.” Andrew said thoughtful. “Just think, New Saporia would be _indestructible_.”  
  
“That’s a good idea.” Varian nodded with a smile.   
  
Madam Tiri appeared. “ ** _My little moon, the sun princess approaches. Do you have your exit secured?_** ”  
  
Varian nodded. “And everything is ready.”  
  
Andrew went to pack up their prepared travel food, since he wasn’t part of the conversation between Varian and his invisible mentor.  
  
“ ** _Excellent. Then let us take cover and enjoy the show._** ” She giggled.  
  
“Andrew.” Varian called to him.  
  
“Yep.” Andrew nodded and turned on the music box before they headed into a side room, which was then secured with black rocks to make sure they could see and hear out, but no one could open the door and get to them.   
  
\--  
  
“Ugh! I hate these black rocks!” Eugene groaned as they had to stop the carriage short. Tall, wide black rocks blocked the road entirely, halting their progress.  
  
“Is there any chance we can go around?” Lance asked.  
  
Rapunzel looked out the window and gasped. “Wait…” She opened the door and ran to a house that little black rocks were leading up to.  
  
“Rapunzel, wait!” Cassandra got off the carriage and hurried after her.  
  
“Wait!” Eugene called, getting out of the carriage. He gasped as black rocks covered the door as soon as it shut, trapping them in, followed by black rocks forming around the carriage to keep them from even trying to follow. “Oh no…”  
  
\--  
  
The house was dusty, Rapunzel noted. A quick cleanup would make it rather livable, though. It was actually kind of cute, though all the mirrors were kind of weird.  
  
“Rapunzel?” Cassandra caught up to her as they entered the main part of the home. The first thing they both noticed was the blue music box playing on top of some black rocks. As they got closer, they realized these rocks looked like…people.  
  
Rapunzel gasped and stepped back as she recognized the taller one as looking similar to her kidnapper, the one she’d called “Mother” for so many years. The child next to her wasn’t anyone she recognized, though.  
  
Cassandra knelt down to look at the child, her eyes widening with recognition. “This is…me?”  
  
“Cass?” Rapunzel looked at her.  
  
“Why is there a statue of _me_ here?” She looked up at the woman, then looked around, seeing something on a wall. It looked like a child’s drawing, when she got closer, and it looked like the reference for Varian’s…art. There was writing on it saying “I luv my mommy” and Cassandra felt a strange emotion fill her. What was it? Grief? Despair?  
  
“Where is Varian?” Rapunzel asked. “His rocks are here, so he has to have been here. The music box was turned on recently.”  
  
“What’s that?” Cassandra spotted something in a room with a door left jar and walked over to investigate. She pushed the door open wider and gasped. There were two more statues here, just as detailed as the others. The woman was with a different child this time, a child that looked like…  
  
“Mother?” She heard Rapunzel breathe behind her. She walked past Cassandra as if in a trace and approached the statue of Cassandra’s mother. “It…it looks just _like_ her… And this…” She knelt next to the child, the two frozen in a loving mother-daughter embrace instead of side-by-side like the other one.  
  
“’Mother’?” Cassandra walked over to Rapunzel. “What do you mean ‘mother’?”  
  
“Cass…this was my kidnapper.” She looked at Cassandra. “She stole me away from my parents when I was just a baby and raised me as her own.”  
  
“…If she is your kidnapper and ‘mother’, then where was I?” She pointed to the first statues.  
  
“What?” Rapunzel went back out to them and looked at the child. The music box stopped short as she realized she was looking at a younger version of Cassandra. Furthermore, looking at them, Cassandra looked like Mother Gothel when she had them side by side like this. “I…”  
  
“If she already had _me_ , why wouldn’t we have grown up together?” Cassandra demanded. “Why was I adopted by the Captain of the Guard?!”  
  
“I don’t know…” Rapunzel stood up. “Cass…”  
  
“No…I think I know why. She _abandoned_ me to raise _you_!” Cassandra said furiously.  
  
“Is that’s true, then she was a worse person than I ever knew!” Rapunzel cried. “But, I never asked for her to kidnap me, so why are you angry with me?!”  
  
“You took my mother from me!” Cassandra said, stepping towards her. “And just look at that! Look at you!” She pointed to the statues in the bedroom. “You were _happy_ with her! She raised you with love and adoration!”  
  
“She _used_ me!” Rapunzel retorted.  
  
“Well, you certainly didn’t seem to mind it until your _boyfriend_ got involved!” Cassandra spat. “Meanwhile, I was abandoned by her and raised to be a handmaiden! Because of _you_!”  
  
“Cass, listen to me!” Rapunzel insisted. “I wasn’t happy—”  
  
“Don’t lie to me!” Cassandra shook her head. “I heard you and Eugene before! You only decided to leave because he showed up!”  
  
“I just wanted to see the lights, I intended to go right back home but I fell in love!” Rapunzel cried.  
  
“You ‘intended to go back home’. Wow. Thanks for proving my point, Raps.” Cassandra said, while Rapunzel’s eyes grew wide with dawning horror at what she’d said.  
  
“But, Cass—”  
  
“No!” Cassandra swung her arm out aggressively. “You were happy with her! _I_ could’ve had that happiness, but she chose _you_! All because of your stupid sun powers!”  
  
“H-Hey, they’re not stupid!” Rapunzel protested.  
  
“That is SO not the point.” Cassandra clenched her fists. “You took my mother from me! I grew up with only an adopted father, all because of _you!_ You and your sun powers!”  
  
“Cass, you have to listen to me—”  
  
“I’m done listening! I’m done watching you take things from me! You took my mother away, you took my normal life away, I am running on a wild chase after some boy with moon powers because you can’t leave well enough alone! You ever think maybe he had a _good reason_ to leave?!”  
  
“Well, once we _catch_ him, I’ll _ask_ him!” Rapunzel said firmly. “But, I can’t do that without you!”  
  
“Why do you need me? You already have your mom, your boyfriend, and his annoying friend! Oh yeah, that’s right, _you have your mom_.” She shoved Rapunzel back and she gasped as she bumped into the statue of Mother Gothel. “But, _I_ never did, because of _you_. You _took_ her from me.”  
  
“Cass…” Rapunzel watched her as she went to the door and threw it open. Black rocks that had been covering the door sank down and she walked out, not even caring. “Cass, wait!” Rapunzel called, running after her. Black rocks came up again like bars to block her path and she reached through them for her friend. “Cass!”  
  
Cassandra looked over at her and finally realized that the black rocks had changed from when she came in. Rapunzel was caged by them and there were more surrounding the travel carriage, and she turned to look forward as she heard slow clapping.  
  
Varian was there, sitting on some throne he’d created with the black rocks. “How’s the truth feel? Does it hurt?”  
  
She walked over to him. “What did you do?”  
  
“Gathered information and made a little trap for her based on it. Now, you have a choice to make.” He stood up and the throne sank into the ground like it was never there. “You could stay with her and deal with the pain of knowing that she stole _everything_ from you, or you can come with us.” He extended a hand to her. “Your mother was once a student of my mentor. She taught her everything she knew. She can teach you many things, too.”  
  
Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest. “Why did you run off?”  
  
“Because I overheard the King of Corona planning to use me as a weapon. He said he would make use of my ‘spikes’ and that my life-draining spell can be used for ‘quick executions’.” Varian scowled.  
  
Cassandra cringed. “No wonder you left.”  
  
“No matter where you go, royalty only wants to use people like me.” He looked to the side, then smiled and shifted his hand. “You’re not a handmaiden, Cassandra. You’re a warrior. You shouldn’t be in a dress, you should be in armor and carrying a sword, like you are now. If you stay with her, after it’s all over and I’m dragged back kicking and screaming, what will become of you?”  
  
She bit her lip, clenching her fists. “…I’d go back to being a handmaiden.”  
  
“We have big plans, Cassandra. And we want you to be a part of them.” Varian smiled. “Take my hand.”  
  
“If I go with you, I’ll be seen as an enemy. Unlike you, I don’t have indestructible armor.” She shook her head.  
  
“Oh, that’s easy.” He took her hand and gripped her wrist, focusing. She gasped as black rocks formed over her body and clothes and then flattened into black armor. “Any more concerns? Or do you have anything actually binding you to the princess that stole away your childhood with your mother?” He moved his hand away, smiling.  
  
Cassandra looked back at Rapunzel before she clenched her teeth and took his hand. “I’m in. But…” She looked around. “Are you going on foot?”  
  
“Oh, of course not.” He pulled his hand away and lowered a large black rock.   
  
A handsome man on a horse smiled and waved. “Hey, beautiful.” He winked at her. “Name’s Andrew.”  
  
Cassandra blinked and gave a little wave. “Uhm…but, how will we all fit on one horse?” He argued.  
  
“Always something.” Varian looked over at the travel carriage, then turned and focused, his streak and eyes glowing as he sang quietly. The black rocks came up and formed before Cassandra’s eyes into a travel carriage just like Rapunzel’s, only black. She guessed even the inside was the same.  
  
“Happy?” He smiled and Andrew walked over to hitch up their horse. Varian walked over and used black rocks to put armor on the horse as well.  
  
Andrew opened the door and smiled, holding out a hand. “My lady?”  
  
“Cassandra!” She heard Eugene calling to her.  
  
“Cass, no!” Rapunzel called.  
  
Varian raised his hand up and black rocks blocked their view of them. Cassandra nodded and walked over to take Andrew’s hand, stepping inside with him. Varian smiled and climbed in front. “I’ll drive.” He told them, gripping the reins. “Easier than telling you where to go.”  
  
“I’m fine with that.” Andrew said, smiling fondly at Cassandra before he shut the door.  
  
Varian looked forward and held out a hand, lowering the rocks around the outside area. Then he set the horse going with a “HYAH!” and they were taking off while Rapunzel was getting up from where she’d fallen to the ground suddenly.  
  
The statues were left where they were, a reminder of why Cassandra had chosen them.  
  
\--  
  
“Rapunzel!” Eugene ran over to help her up and they looked over as the black carriage left, leaving black rocks in its wake as a trail. “…What happened to make Cass switch sides?”  
  
“…Mother was… _her_ real mother.” Rapunzel said numbly, looking back at the statues. Eugene looked over as well and cringed. “Varian…I can’t believe he used that against me. My captivity…I’d never told anyone about the full extent of it…” She clenched her fists. “…He says we’re destined to fight. Sun and moon…natural enemies. I don’t know if I believe that, I do know I’m going to give him a stern talk-to when we catch him!” She got up with Eugene’s help and went to get in the front of the carriage. “Get in, Eugene! We’re going after that carriage! To the Spire!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel has lost a valuable ally and Varian has gained one.
> 
> To the Spire!


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian makes his way to the Spire, but another of Rapunzel's party decides to join his side while he stops to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures (c) Disney
> 
> ((A/N: I would just like to let you guys know that I am loving your comments, You're such a fun bunch, and if I don't reply to the comment it's because I'm about to address the thing mentioned in the next chapter. Also, we're getting caught up to where I'm at in writing so updates maaaaay slow down a bit.))

Cassandra looked out the front window at Varian, who was talking to someone she couldn’t see. “So…can we not see his mentor?” She asked, looking at Andrew.  
  
“Not yet, no. He said she needs more strength.” Andrew said, whittling a flute for himself.  
  
“And his mentor is really _the_ Zhan Tiri?” She looked out again.  
  
“Apparently. He just calls her ‘Madam Tiri’, though.” Andrew blew dust off the flute and tried it out, playing Varian’s song.  
  
“So…where do _you_ come in?” She asked.  
  
“I’m from Saporia. My people were crushed by Corona, and we intend to get revenge and rebuild on the ashes of the kingdom. Varian is going to help us destroy it once he masters his powers.” He chuckled. “I mean, the kid literally changed an entire kingdom into Mer and sank the kingdom itself beneath the waves in another life. That moonstone is _powerful_.”  
  
“So…you’re helping him for his powers?” She asked. “How is that different from the King?”  
  
“Because, Cassandra, I’m helping him with his quest before he helps me with mine. I scratch his back, he scratches mine. I’m not going to force him at sword-point to use his powers and give him nothing but chains in return.” Andrew explained. “It’s a mutual arrangement.”  
  
“Okay…” She nodded, looking back out at him.  
  
“He’s fine.” Andrew assured her. “So, I notice he turned your armor off right now.”  
  
“Yeah, he shrank it down to just this bracelet.” Cassandra held up her left wrist.  
  
“Maybe I should get one.” Andrew chuckled. “I’ll have to ask him later. For now, I’m more interested in _you_.”  
  
“Yeah?” Cassandra lowered her hand, blushing a bit. “I’m kind of interested in you, too.”  
  
\--  
  
“ ** _She is a very curious one. Why did you decide to bring her with us?_** ” Madam Tiri asked curiously.  
  
“Because I couldn’t bear the thought of her being forced into that stupid dress again. Besides, she’ll be a great Dark Knight.” Varian grinned.  
  
“ ** _Dark Knight?_** ”  
  
“When I raise the Dark Kingdom from the sea, I intend to become its new ruler. It’s only right for the moonstone in human form to rule the kingdom that worships it, isn’t it?” Varian smiled. “I’ll make sure my father never suffers again, and that mad Dark King will be locked away in the cell he put _me_ in.”  
  
He looked over his shoulder. “The Dark Kingdom and New Saporia will be allies, and never have to fear being destroyed by anyone.”  
  
“ ** _Such big dreams. I’m so proud of you._** ” Madam Tiri giggled.  
  
Varian smiled brightly. “How much further to the Spire?”  
  
“ ** _Oh, a few days. Don’t worry, you’re making good time._** ” She assured him.  
  
They rode on until they reached a river and he stopped so the horse could get some water. Cassandra got out and Varian raised an eyebrow at Cassandra adjusting her tunic a bit. Andrew came out after her looking like the cat that caught the mouse.  
  
“What?” He grinned. “We’re adults.”  
  
Varian shrugged. “Get what water you need to drink, and then we’ll move on.” He walked over to the river and held out a hand, using black rocks to form a bridge over it.  
  
“Isn’t there a road to the Spire?” Cassandra asked.  
  
“Yes, but this is more direct and cuts our time down, she said.” Varian said as Andrew carried their water jug over to fill it with water.  
  
“Just roll with it, don’t question it.” Andrew advised as he filled the jug.  
  
“So, what is the plan, exactly?” Cassandra asked.  
  
“We’re going to find the Demanitus scroll, which was torn apart by the inventor to keep it out of ‘the wrong hands’.” Varian made a face. “The scroll talks about our powers, mine and Rapunzel’s, and Madam Tiri only knows the moon spells. Your mother learned one of the sun spells, and the final one is on the torn-up scroll. So, we’re going to find it, let her get it, and once she’s powerful enough we’ll have a final showdown that will free my mentor from her prison.” He paused. “Still not sure how that will free her, but that’s what she told me. We’re also going around destroying different machines of his that are keeping her suppressed.”  
  
“And the scroll is in the Spire?” Cassandra asked.  
  
“One piece of it is.” Varian headed over to the river and stripped off his clothes.  
  
“Do we have time?” Andrew asked him.  
  
“just for a bit. I’ve been using a _lot_ of magic. I need to recharge.” Varian replied as he stepped into the river and changed back to his Mer form.  
  
“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to him stripping without a care like that.” Cassandra admitted.  
  
“The armor covers everything he’d have to worry about.” Andrew chuckled and started to play his new flute. Varian chirruped happily and hummed along.  
  
Cassandra looked up at the moon overhead. “Rapunzel is probably making camp right now, too. We can take a bit of time to relax.”  
  
“Mmhm.” Varian smiled and laid his head on his arms, listening to Andrew play his flute. Cassandra walked over and sat next to him, humming along as well.  
  
Madam Tiri looked at the group and shook her head with an amused smile before she changed form and joined Varian in the water. “ ** _Did you forget that the Brotherhood is still looking for you, little moon?_** ”  
  
‘I can handle them. And besides, I have my Dark Knight with me.’ Varian thought, smiling up at Cassandra.

  
“ ** _Beware your arrogance, child. It can betray you._** ” She warned him.  
  
He nodded slightly, still humming along with Andrew’s flute.  
  
Cassandra suddenly got up and pulled out her sword. “Someone’s here.”  
  
Andrew stopped playing and Varian tensed, raising a hand to summon the rocks if needed.  
  
“Aren’t you keen?” A man stepped out of the foliage. “We’ve been looking for you, boy. The Baron wants to have a little chat with you.”  
  
Varian flicked his tail in annoyance. “Then he can come to me.”  
  
The man sputtered. “I can’t tell him that! He’s very insistent…look, he’s offering you a meal and a place to stay for the night.”  
  
Varian shook his head. “We’re fine. If he wants to talk, then he can wait until I’m ready to go to him or come to me.”  
  
“Now, he’s very insis—” The man gasped as Varian flicked his wrist and a black rock stopped just short of stabbing him when it shot up from the ground. “I-I’ll go tell him what you said.”  
  
Varian smirked as the man scampered away, the glow in his eyes fading. “Coward.”  
  
“And _that’s_ why Varian’s the boss.” Andrew chuckled.  
  
Cassandra sheathed her sword and sat down by the river again. “Hey, Varian?”  
  
“Hm?” He looked up at her.  
  
“I got a bit of a weird question.” She pulled out her sword. “Seems kind of…weird to have indestructible armor but not a weapon to match, don’t you think?”  
  
He chirruped with delight. “Cassandra, you just have to ask and I’ll make you a Moon Sword!” He held out his hand and started to sing the black rock song, forming a sword out of the black rocks that looked like a black version of her own, right down to the size. Then he finished singing and offered it to her.  
  
Cassandra picked it up and stood back a few feet, swinging it around before slashing at a boulder. To her delight, it cut right through and the top half of the boulder fell to the ground next to it. “This…is… _awesome_.”  
  
She turned to him. “Can you make the armor cover me?”  
  
He waved his hand with a lazy smile and her black rock bracelet spread out to cover her body with armor. She laughed with delight and started to practice by fighting nature.  
  
“She’s so cute.” Andrew said, smiling at her.  
  
Varian nodded, chirruping happily.  
  
After testing out her new weapon, Cassandra came back to the carriage and held out her left wrist. Varian focused on it and his streaks glowed as her armor reverted back to being a bracelet again.  
  
“Can I get one of those?” Andrew asked.  
  
“Sure.” Varian smiled. “Give me your hand.”  
  
Andrew held out his hand and Varian placed his hands around his large wrist, singing softly to himself. When he moved his hand away, there was a new black-rock bracelet on Andrew’s wrist.  
  
“We match.” Andrew grinned at Cassandra, holding up his wrist.  
  
Varian yawned and then rubbed at his eyes. “I’m taking a nap for a few hours. Keep watch?”  
  
“Can we have our armor?” Cassandra asked.  
  
He waved his hand lazily and they were both covered in black rock armor. Then he closed his eyes and settled down to sleep with his head on his arms.  
  
They heard a sound and he opened one eye as someone came barreling out of the bushes. He let out a cry as he tripped and rolled into the moonlight. “Ow…”  
  
He blinked and looked up. “Lance?”  
  
“Hey…” Lance groaned.  
  
“Weren’t you with the princess?” Varian asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah, but…” He sat up. “The carriage got caught in something and broke the wheel and I decided I wasn’t gonna waste time waiting for them to fix it, so I took my horse and came after you. Then my horse bucked me off after we encountered bees and ran off, so I got up and kept following the black rocks after you. And now I’m here!” He walked towards him, but Cassandra held out her sword to stop him. “Uh…”  
  
“ _Why_ are you here?” Cassandra demanded.  
  
Lance glanced at her, then Varian, then held up his hands. “I just want to talk. I need to know why you suddenly turned on the princess. That’s all.”  
  
“Because she tried to turn me against my mentor. Also, her father was planning to use me as a weapon, I heard him.” Varian explained calmly. “Why were you with the princess?”  
  
“Honestly? Just to find you.” Lance admitted. “I don’t know anyone there but Eugene and his going straight is…kind of weirding me out. I mean, you know me. I’m a criminal. And, unlike Eugene, I don’t have any girlfriend to go straight for.”  
  
Varian looked thoughtful. “So…would you be willing to fight your friend Eugene, if it came down to it?”  
  
“I mean…I don’t know if I could _fight_ anyone at all. But, I can cook! And stuff. And I can be funny!” He laughed nervously. “Look, I just…I’m worried about you. I don’t want them to hurt you, and I think that if anyone can keep Eugene from hurting you, it’s me.” Lance rubbed the back of his head. “Besides…we’re bros, you know?”  
  
Varian was quiet for a bit and then he looked at Madam Tiri. She looked thoughtful and then shrugged. Apparently, to her, it didn’t matter either way. “ ** _Every court needs a jester._** ” She remarked.  
  
“Let him through.” Varian said, looking up at Cassandra.  
  
Lance breathed out a sigh of relief as Cassandra lowered her sword and then he walked over to sit cross-legged on the bank of the river next to where Varian was draping himself. “So…you doing okay?”  
  
“Mm-hm. I’m doing great.” Varian assured him.  
  
“That’s good.” Lance reached out and rubbed his head. Varian let out a happy little chirrup and then yawned again. Lance scooted closer and he laid his head on the man’s lap, humming happily. “Yep, hehe, I’m your pillow.”  
  
“So, you don’t care one way or another about Corona?” Andrew asked casually.  
  
“I care that it has a lot of treasure and food to steal.” Lance shrugged. “I mean, I feel _kind_ of bad about turning against Eugene, but he made his bed. He can’t expect me to change my stripes just because he did.” He looked at Cassandra. “So, what’s _your_ reason for leaving?”  
  
“I found out that the reason I grew up without a mother was because of Rapunzel.” Cassandra said, examining her sword. “She stole my mother from me.”  
  
“Ouch. I mean, I’m an orphan but I’d probably be pretty upset if I found out the one responsible for my parents disappearing on me was my friend, too.” Lance nodded.  
  
Cassandra sighed. “We weren’t _friends_ , I was her _handmaiden_ that she refused to accept had _personal boundaries_.”  
  
“Oh.” Lance blinked. “Oh, well, okay then. I mean…that probably makes it easier to leave after finding out something like that.” He looked at Varian and gently stroked his hair. “So…you all been good to this kid?”  
  
“Oh, yeah.” Andrew nodded. “We went to a tower the first night, then stayed in that house the night before you showed up there. He’s having a blast on his little quest. Having Cassandra join us was a delight, of course, and now you’re with us so that’s pretty cool.”  
  
“And his, uh, mentor?” Lance asked.  
  
“She’s invisible.” Andrew shrugged. “She tried to turn visible once, but she’s not strong enough yet. Something about Demanitus keeping her sealed somewhere.”  
  
“Well…” Lance yawned. “I’m gonna take a nap, too. Oh, keep an eye out for the Brotherhood, alright? They’re Mer, like him, only they’re trying to capture him. Oh, except for this beautiful Mer with white hair. Wake me up if she shows up, would you?”  
  
“…Okay?” Cassandra shrugged.  
  
“Mmkay.” He hung his head and shortly after started to snore.  
  
Andrew and Cassandra looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
\--  
  
“No sign of Lance.” Eugene said, coming back to the carriage. “I can’t believe it, why would he leave without telling us?”  
  
“He did seem kind of tense when we stopped.” Rapunzel recalled.  
  
Queen Arianna looked thoughtful. “I don’t know much about your friend, Eugene…but, didn’t he come to town with Varian? Isn’t it possible he returned to his side?”  
  
“What? Lance? He-He’d never turn on me.” Eugene said, laughing awkwardly. “We’re…we’re practically brothers!”  
  
“He called Varian his brother, too.” Rapunzel said quietly. What was happening right now? Piece by piece, Varian was taking her traveling party from her.  
  
At least she knew her mother and boyfriend wouldn’t betray her.  
  
“Why does he hate me so much?” She whispered. “What happened to make him want to hurt me?” She gripped her hair, on the verge of tears.  
  
Her mother and Eugene came to her side and hugged her. “I’m sure there’s some kind of misunderstanding.” Arianna said gently. “We just need to catch up to him and find out what it is. And that means we have to go to the Spire – hopefully before he does.”  
  
“Then, we should get going.” Rapunzel nodded. “He’s got a head-start on us, but _we_ have a map.”  
  
“Right.” Eugene nodded. “I’ll drive, then.”  
  
“Maybe we should’ve brought guards after all.” Rapunzel said nervously. “I was kiiiind of counting on Cassandra to protect us. And, unlike Varian, I can’t summon rocks to fight. All I can do is whip my hair back and forth.”  
  
“And you have a frying pan, Max, me and Pascal.” Eugene reminded her.  
  
“And I’m not entirely helpless, either.” Arianna smiled and went to their luggage, pulling out one of Cassandra’s spare swords. “I haven’t fought with a sword in a while, but I’m sure I can get back into the practice quickly. I can teach you, too.”  
  
“Okay. But, we have to get going now.” Rapunzel got into the carriage. “Mom, can you give Eugene directions?”  
  
She nodded and got onto the front with Eugene, opening the map once she sat down. Then they set off, heading down the road following the black rocks.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a race to the Spire! Who will win?


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to the Spire is long, but luckily Madam Tiri finds another driver!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Varian only slept a few hours, and then Lance, Cassandra, Andrew and Lance were loading up into the carriage while Varian got in front. Once the door closed, they set off for the Spire, Madam Tiri leading the way.   
  
“So…we’re following an invisible lady that only Varian can see to a building called the Spire that none of us know how to get to.” Lance said, looking out the front window at Varian. “I mean, at least when he was going to Corona I knew the way. I have no idea if we’re going the right way or not.”  
  
“We’ll just have to trust in ‘Madam Tiri’ to lead us.” Cassandra said, peeling an apple with a knife.  
  
“She’s never steered him wrong before.” Andrew shrugged. Cassandra offered him a piece of apple and he accepted it, eating it with a smile.  
  
Lance looked at them and smiled. “Aww. Should I go out there and sit with him, give you two some privacy?”  
  
“I think Varian would tell you to come back in here and make sure we keep our hands to ourselves.” Cassandra laughed.  
  
“He told me that he’d only turn off the armor if we didn’t ‘mess around’ in his carriage again.” Andrew shrugged.  
  
“Oh.” Lance said in understanding.  
  
They suddenly felt a jolt and looked out to see that Varian had stopped again. Cassandra opened the door and looked out. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I need to build a bridge over this canyon.” Varian replied. “It’ll cut a lot of time, she said.” He got down and walked over to the edge, where he knelt to the ground and started to sing, his streak and eyes glowing as he did.  
  
“ _Crescent high above,  
_ _Evolving as you go.  
_ _Raise what lies beneath,  
_ _And let the darkness grow.  
  
_ _Bend it to my will.  
_ _Consume the sunlight’s glow.  
_ _Rise into the sky,  
_ _And let the darkness grow.  
_ _Let darkness grow._ ”  
  
“I don’t think I will ever get over how cool that kid’s powers are.” Andrew remarked, leaning against the carriage as a black-rock bridge formed across the canyon.  
  
“Does he have to sing it every time, though?” Cassandra asked. “I mean, why not just chant it?”  
  
Lance shrugged. “I haven’t asked. Why don’t you ask him when he’s done?”  
  
“Maybe I will.” Cassandra nodded.  
  
Varian finished and then pushed himself to his feet with the staff before he wobbled and fell back with a moan. Lance ran forward and caught him and cradled him in his arms. “You’ve been using so much magic.” He cooed, carrying him back to the carriage. “Why don’t you let someone else drive and you can rest?”  
  
“No one else can see her…” Varian said, shaking his head. “And I need to leave the trail for her.”  
  
Cassandra frowned. “So, she really can’t be visible to anyone else?”  
  
Varian looked around. “Madam Tiri?”  
  
Cassandra gasped a blue woman flickered into view, her form completely transparent. She walked up to Varian and cupped his cheek before turning to Cassandra.   
  
“ ** _Can you hear me, daughter of Gothel? Surely, you must harbor some magic in you?_** ”  
  
“I…Yeah. Yeah, I can hear you.” Cassandra nodded.  
  
“ ** _I will siphon some of your innate magic to fuel my own, and you will lead the way while Varian rests. Of course, this will mean that the trail will end, but I suspect they will find their own way to the Spire._** ”  
  
Cassandra nodded and got in front. “Lead the way.”  
  
Lance carried Varian in and Andrew got him some water to drink before shutting the door. Cassandra set off with a “Hyah!” and they crossed the bridge Varian just created to continue on to the Spire.  
  
Varian moaned softly and Lance stroked his hair soothingly, resting his head in his lap. “It’s okay, little bro.” Lance assured him. “Cassandra’s leading. You can rest now.”  
  
Varian smiled and snuggled up close to him. Andrew offered him some more water, which he gratefully drank.  
  
“We need to find him a pond or something soon.” Andrew remarked.  
  
“We’ll find something.” Lance nodded.  
  
“That Baron guy wanted to meet with Varian. Maybe we can drop by his place after the Spire.” Andrew suggested.  
  
“Uhhh, why would we _want_ to go to The Baron?” Lance asked, laughing nervously.  
  
“Because he wants to talk with Varian and he’s offered room and board. It’s up to Varian, of course.” Andrew nodded.  
  
“Right…” Lance looked a bit nervous but decided not to share his apprehension with Andrew.   
  
\--  
  
Cassandra followed Zhan Tiri down the road, with the woman pausing every so often to make sure that Cassandra was keeping up. It was…strange, following what was essentially a spirit, a ghost, someone that wasn’t really there but somehow knew everything going on.   
  
It was unnerving, but she wasn’t about to tell Varian his mentor was _creepy_.  
  
 ** _Do you have questions?_**  
  
Cassandra gasped as she realized the woman was speaking to her in her mind. “I…uh…not right now, no.”  
  
 ** _Feel free to ask if you do. I indulge curiosity._**  
  
“Okay…” Cassandra gripped the reins tightly. “You know my mother, right? She was your student?”  
  
 ** _Yes, before Demanitus sealed me away. She was one of three students of Demanitus that turned on him when he turned on me. He wanted to hide the power of the moonstone and sundrop from the world. I seek to benefit the world with them. And Varian has been such a good boy, making such wonderful plans even without my prompting._**  
  
“Why do you want to destroy Corona so badly?” Cassandra asked.  
  
 ** _I swore to him that I would destroy his precious Corona when he turned on me. I tried to do it by turning into a blizzard, but he used that machine Varian destroyed to stop me and partly seal my power.  
  
_** “Wow.” Cassandra nodded. “That’s why he destroyed it, then.”  
  
 ** _Yes, he’s such a good boy._**  
  
She smiled a bit. “Do you see him as a son?”  
  
 ** _I…_**  
  
The image ahead of her flickered as she looked thoughtful and then shrugged with a nod before moving on.  
  
 ** _I suppose, in a way, I do. Though he has made it clear that he does not want to call me his mother. He still thinks his mother is alive somewhere._**  
  
“Is she?” Cassandra asked.  
  
 ** _…We will worry about that when we have achieved our goals. One dream at a time. The boy can only reach for so much at once._**  
  
“Yeah, that’s understandable.” Cassandra nodded.  
  
\--  
  
They traveled for a week from there, with Varian and Cassandra switching off so they could keep going while the other rested. They stopped when they found another river and let Varian have a soak for a few hours,  
  
“So, are we not leaving the trail anymore?” Lance asked as he brought out food for them all.  
  
“Cass can’t leave the trail, so it’s inconsistent.” Varian shrugged, biting into his sandwich. “Besides, Madam Tiri said they took another road.”  
  
“Yeah, because they actually have a _map_.” Cassandra remarked, standing by with her armor on and sword ready in case of trouble.  
  
“We’ll be there long before they will.” Varian assured her. “So, we’re going to camp out at the Spire to wait for her to show up.”  
  
“How are we getting in? I heard there’s a key held only by the Keeper of the Spire.” Andrew remarked.  
  
Varian flicked his wrist and a black rock stabbed into a boulder. Andrew nodded. “Of course.”  
  
Madam Tiri giggled. She was in her Mer form right now, sitting in the water next to Varian. She didn’t need to “recharge”, but she liked copying whatever form Varian was in at the time, Cassandra noticed.  
  
It was kind of sweet.  
  
Varian stretched out his arms and then pushed out of the water, his body changing back to the human form as it was covered with the armor again. “Let’s move on.”  
  
“Alright.” Cassandra nodded. “Who’s driving?”  
  
“I am. _You’re_ going to sleep.” Varian said as he got dressed.  
  
“We gotta get you some cooler clothes.” Andrew remarked. “Something more befitting of a god.”  
  
“A god?” Varian laughed a bit.  
  
“You’re the literal moonstone. You’re a _god_ , kid.” Andrew said as he and Cassandra walked over to him to get their armor removed.  
  
“Well, then doesn’t that make the princess a goddess?” Varian asked as he reverted their armor to bracelets.  
  
“I suppose it does.” Andrew nodded.  
  
“Maybe The Baron will have something. We’ll pay him a visit after we finish at the Spire and let Rapunzel go find the piece Madam Tiri can’t locate.” Varian decided.  
  
“How many pieces are there?” Lance asked.  
  
“Four, and two of them are in the Dark Kingdom.” Varian chirruped in amusement. “Once she gets her piece, I’m going home and she’s gonna follow me!”  
  
“Nice, I get to see your homeland.” Andrew grinned.  
  
“The land of the Mer?” Lance asked eagerly.  
  
“Well, the Dark Mer, at least. There’s others.” Varian shrugged.  
  
Cassandra yawned. “Well, let’s get to that Spire.”  
  
They nodded and Varian went to the front while the others went inside. Lance paused and walked over to sit up front with him. “Want some company?”  
  
Varian looked at him, then looked at Andrew. “You’ll keep your hands to yourself?”  
  
“I won’t wake the lady.” Andrew assured him. “I’ll behave.”  
  
“You better, or I’ll trap your wandering hands in blocks.” Varian nodded firmly.  
  
“You’re so strict, boss.” Andrew laughed as he went in after Cassandra.  
  
Lance smiled and climbed up to sit next to Varian. “To the Spire!”  
  
Varian chirruped in agreement and gripped the reins before lashing them. “Hyah!”  
  
“You know, I’ve been thinking,” Lance said as they headed down the road, following Madam Tiri, “we need a team name!”  
  
“Why?” Varian asked.  
  
“I dunno, just for fun? Like…Team Awesome! Or…Team Moon! Moon Team? Moon Team and Sun Team!” Lance grinned.  
  
Varian chirruped, nodding. “Yeah, okay. That works.”  
  
“Yes! We’re gonna beat the Sun Team, because we’re the superior Moon Team with the greatest leader ever!” Lance declared.  
  
Varian chirruped louder this time and nudged him. “You’re just flattering me now.”  
  
“Nonsense!” Lance grinned and nudged him back. “I’m by your side no matter what, little god.”  
  
“Oh boy, a new nickname is born.” Varian shook his head with a smile. “’Little moon’, ‘little bro’, ‘little god’, ‘little pup’—”  
  
“Who calls you ‘little pup’; because that is _adorable_.” Lance cut him off.  
  
“My dad.” Varian blushed. “Young Mer are called ‘pups’, so…”  
  
“Aww.” Lance hugged him. “That’s so cute!”  
  
“Okay, seriously, I’m driving.” Varian nudged him off and Lance nodded, looking forward.  
  
“So…what’s this big ‘final confrontation’?” He asked.  
  
“When the Sun and Moon collide in battle. Her creation powers against my destruction.” Varian nodded.  
  
“Buuuuut, _you_ create, too.” Lance chuckled. “And I bet she’s also got some destructive stuff of her own.”  
  
“You think so?” Varian hummed.  
  
“Yeah. I bet there’s a whole bunch of powers that she hasn’t unlocked, and you, too! Maybe the secret to restoring the Dark Kingdom lies in unlocking the healing stuff?” Lance suggested. “Maybe…you just need to look inside _yourself_ to find it.”  
  
“…Hm.” Varian looked thoughtful.  
  
 _Could_ he be capable of healing magic? There was probably loads of powers he hadn’t unlocked; the moonstone was so powerful after all and came from the moon itself. He was potentially able to control the water, and she could probably control fire if she figured it out.  
  
‘Look inside myself, huh…’ He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine the possibilities!


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both groups reach the Spire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

The spire was at the top of a mountain, and they got out of the carriage to look up at it. “So…how are we getting up there?” Lance asked.  
  
Varian held out a hand to his side as he stepped back a few paces, before he started to sing.  
  
“ _Crescent high above,  
_ _Evolving as you go._ ”  
  
Black rocks came out of the ground and started to stack together, forming stairs with railings that led up to the top of the cliff. He led them up it as he kept singing, forming it as he went.  
  
“ _Raise what lies beneath,  
_ _And let the darkness grow._ ”  
  
“Whoa.” Lance looked down as they followed him up.  
  
“That’s one way of doing it.” Cassandra remarked as Varian continued to sing, the trio following him up as they went higher and higher.  
  
“ _Bend it to my will.  
_ _Consume the sunlight’s glow.  
_ _Rise into the sky,  
_ _And let the darkness grow.  
_ _Let darkness grow._ ”  
  
They stepped off the stairs at the top of the cliff and Varian’s eyes and streak stopped glowing before he turned to them and grinned. “Ta-dah! We’re here!”  
  
They clapped and he bowed at the waist before turning on his heel and facing the Spire. “Now…let’s see what this place has.” He held out a hand and a black rock stabbed right through the door.  
  
They walked in with ease, the black rocks smashing the rest of the door before he made them sick into the ground, and Varian approached a red-haired girl that was trembling against the wall.  
  
“W-Who are you people?!” She cried. “What are you doing in the Spire?!”  
  
“We’re looking for something.” Varian said pleasantly, holding out his hands to activate Cassandra’s and Andrew’s armor. “And we’re not leaving until we have it. Where is the Demanitus scroll?”  
  
She shook her head. “Why would I give it to yo—ooooooh!” She backed up against the wall when Cassandra held her sword at her neck. “This…this is illegal!”  
  
Varian raised an eyebrow, then turned to walk off to look around. “Get the information from her. I don’t care what you have to do.” He told his knights. “Lance, come on.”  
  
Lance looked back at the girl before following Varian further into the Spire. “Uh…wow. Look at this place.”  
  
“Let’s get looking.” Varian said cheerfully.  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel stopped the carriage next to Varian’s and got out with Eugene and her mother. “…What…?” She looked up at the tall staircase made of black rocks. “…Looks like he’s already up there.” She nodded firmly and started up the stairs.  
  
“Wait, is this safe?” Eugene asked as Queen Arianna followed her up.  
  
“If you have doubts, you can remain down here.” Arianna said as she and Rapunzel continued on.  
  
“…I’m coming.” Eugene started up the steps. “I just think this whole thing screams of another _trap_.”  
  
“Varian’s already taken all he’s going to from me.” Rapunzel replied. “I’m ready to face whatever he’s got set up for me _this_ time.” She was still feeling bitter about him using her kidnapper against her.  
  
They made their way up and she cringed as she saw the black rocks around and sticking out of the building. “…Right.” She walked through the broken door and looked around. “Varian?!” She called, walking in further. “Varian, where are you?!”  
  
“Well, here comes the sun!” Varian greeted, stepping out of the shadows. “Three days _late_.” He held up a piece of parchment. “This is the Demanitus Scroll.” He walked over to Rapunzel, who gripped her frying pan. “Relax, princess.” He held out the parchment. “There are four pieces to this. The one here, two in the Dark Kingdom, and a fourth hidden by Demanitus somewhere my mentor can’t find it. Once altogether, it will unlock another ability for you. And then we’ll fight fairly.”  
  
“Varian, I don’t want to fight you.” Rapunzel said, frowning.  
  
“Do you know why the moonstone and sundrop came down from the heavens in the first place? The Sun and Moon were fighting. We can’t fight destiny, Rapunzel. This battle has been going on longer than we’ve been alive, we’re just the newest players in this fight for dominance over the heavens.” He pushed the parchment against her chest, his eyes glowing. “So, you go find that piece and I’ll meet you in the Dark Kingdom.”  
  
“I’m not letting you just leave!” Rapunzel said, pulling out her frying pan this time.  
  
A black blade crossed her vision and she stepped back, watching in horror as two armored figures walked in front of Varian.  
  
“Hey, what the heck?!” Eugene protested. “This isn’t fair! You guys have armor and stuff!”  
  
“What can I say, the moonstone is made for destruction.” Varian chirruped. “Cassandra, go ahead and let off some steam. She can take it.” He used black rocks to bust a hole into the wall and walked out, followed by one of the armored people and…  
  
“Lance?!” Eugene ran over to him. “What are _you_ doing here?! With HIM?!”  
  
“Sorry, Flynn. Er, Eugene. I came to Corona with him, and I’m standing by him.” Lance looked at Varian. “I mean, he left because he found out the King was planning to use him as a weapon.”  
  
“WHAT?!” Rapunzel cried. “Where did you hear that?! You think my father—no! There has to be a misunderstanding, a lie by Zhan Tiri!”  
  
“There was no misunderstanding, no lie. I saw him with my own eyes, heard with my own ears!” Varian threw his hand out. “He said that he could make use of my ‘spikes’ and that my life-draining spell would be good for ‘quick executions’, once they cleared the area! How could that be anything but what it is?!”  
  
Rapunzel looked at her mother helplessly. “Mom?”  
  
Arianna looked troubled herself. “I will have to talk to him about it. I must return to Corona.”  
  
“Might be a good idea to go back and get some more help, anyway.” Eugene said, looking at Cassandra and Lance bitterly. “Hey, wait, who’s this other guy?!”  
  
Varian reached out and touched Andrew’s armor, his helmet retracting when he did. “This is Andrew, my knight from Saporia.” He introduced.  
  
“And _my_ boyfriend.” Cassandra added, walking over to wrap an arm around his.  
  
“Cass has a _boyfriend_?” Eugene made a face.  
  
“Uhm, congrats, but also what the heck?!” Rapunzel stammered.  
  
“We’ve spent enough time here. The Baron is waiting.” Varian walked out and Cassandra suddenly lunged at Rapunzel and the others.  
  
“Whoa!” Rapunzel cried. “Cass, please, can’t we talk about this?!”  
  
“Talk about _what_? The fact that your very _existence_ stole my mother from me?!” Cassandra snapped. “Even before you were born, she was always leaving to see that _stupid flower_!”  
  
Eugene ran out after Lance. “Lance! Hold on, man!”  
  
Arianna pulled Rapunzel out of the way of an attack and then pulled out her sword. “She’s not going to listen to reason, Rapunzel!”  
  
Rapunzel knew she was right, but it still hurt. She reluctantly prepared to fight her friend.  
  
\--  
  
“Lance!” Eugene called, running down the stairs. “Hey!”  
  
“He’s persistent.” Varian looked at Lance. “Make him go away.”  
  
Lance nodded and turned to Eugene. “Flynn…I’m a _criminal_.”  
  
“And I thought we were _brothers_!” Eugene insisted.  
  
“A guy can have more than one brother! And I hate to have to pick, but you’re on the side of the people that want to turn Varian into a _living weapon_! How can you stand by this?!” Lance frowned.  
  
“Because I’m _sure_ there’s a misunderstanding!” Eugene insisted. “King Fredric isn’t the type to turn anyone into a living weapon!”  
  
“Well, when you have proof that Varian misunderstood, _then_ we’ll talk. In the meantime, I’m sticking by him.” Lance said firmly.  
  
“…Lance…” Eugene looked heartbroken.  
  
“EUGENE!”  
  
“Rapunzel!” Eugene turned and ran back up. Cassandra came down and he tried to grab her, but she grabbed the railing and swung around him before running down the stairs behind him.  
  
Varian, who was standing by the carriage, walked over to touch the railing. “We don’t need these anymore.” He said, focusing. The black rock stairs started to de-construct and Eugene ran faster and barely got to the top safely before the stairs disappeared under him. “They can find their own way down.” He turned to Lance. “Where does The Baron live again?”  
  
“Vardaros.” Lance nodded.  
  
“Can you find the way from here?” Varian asked.  
  
“Let’s get back to the area of Corona, I’ll find the way from there.” Lance said, getting in the front seat.  
  
Varian turned to his knights and touched their bracelets to retract the armor before they got inside. “Good work.”  
  
“That was fun.” Cassandra smiled as she stepped in with Andrew and shut the door.  
  
Varian got in front with Lance. “Just follow the rocks back. That should do it.”  
  
Lance nodded and set off with a “Hyah!”  
  
\--  
  
“Rapunzel!” Eugene ran over and knelt next to her. “What happened?”  
  
“Mom’s hurt!” Rapunzel cried. “What do I do?”  
  
“Well…you got the hair; can you still heal?” Eugene suggested.  
  
Rapunzel looked like she’d been hit by a boat. “I didn’t even think of that.” She wrapped her hair around her mother, who was holding her bleeding side. “Okay. Here goes. It’s…been some time since I last did this.” She started to sing.  
  
“ _Flower, gleam and glow.  
Let your power shine.  
Male the clock reverse.  
Bring back what once was mine.”_  
  
Eugene let out a soft sigh of relief as her hair started to glow.  
  
“ _Heal what has been hurt.  
Change the fate’s design.  
Save what has been lost,  
Bring back what once was mine.  
What once was mine._”  
  
Arianna looked at her healed wound in awe and then at Rapunzel. “So…this is your power?”  
  
Rapunzel stood up and walked over to pick up the dropped parchment. “…I need to learn the other one. And maybe more if I can. Varian is leagues ahead of me in the magic department.”  
  
“Let’s return to Corona.” Eugene said, unwrapping her hair from around Arianna and carrying it over to help her braid it.  
  
“Hello? Is anyone out there?!”  
  
They looked at each other and then went to the room Varian and the others had come out of to find a red-haired girl dangling high above from black rocks under her armpits.  
  
“Oh! Hold on!” Rapunzel used her hair to catch on another black rock and swung herself up to her. “Okay, I’m going to help you down now.”  
  
“Where did those people go?” She asked. “They made such a mess of the Spire!”  
  
“I’m…not sure.” Rapunzel admitted.  
  
They helped her down and then headed down the mountain with the girl leading the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel has quite the task ahead of her!
> 
> ((A/N: I should mention, while in canon Rapunzel lost the ability to heal because she regained her hair because of touching the moon rocks, in this the sundrop in her reacted to the moonstone in Varian in an act of self-defense and to save her life and so she still has her healing powers.))


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Rapunzel agonizes over the scroll, Varian meets with The Baron and ensures he won't be a problem again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

With their race finished, the group could take some time to relax. Varian smiled contentedly with his head on Lance’s lap while the man played on Andrew’s flute and Andrew and Cassandra danced together. Madam Tiri sat next to Varian, looking at the festivities with an air of amusement.  
  
“Hey, Varian, why don’t you dance?” Cassandra asked after the song finished.  
  
“I don’t know how.” Varian admitted.  
  
“Here, I’ll teach you.” She walked over and held out a hand to him.  
  
Varian shrugged and took her hand, letting her pull him to his feet. “Okay, you ready? Just follow my lead. Lance, give us something bouncy.”  
  
Lance started to play a bouncy tune and Cassandra showed Varian the steps. Though it took a bit, he managed to follow her movements and was able to look up at her instead of at their feet. Andrew joined in the dance after a bit and they danced together, sometimes by themselves, sometimes swapping partners, and then holding hands and dancing in a circle as their boots kicked up the dirt and grass under their feet.  
  
Varian chirruped happily as he danced, thoroughly enjoying himself. He noticed Madam Tiri starting to clap along with the music and then the song rose to a crescendo before ending. Varian fell onto Cassandra and Andrew, chirruping happily.  
  
“Ahh, this was fun.” Cassandra smiled and rubbed his head. “How you feeling, Varian?”  
  
“Like I need a drink of water before I do that again.” Varian grinned.  
  
Andrew smiled and got up to get him some water. Cassandra sighed and laid on the grass, looking up at the moon overhead. “You know…I’ve always preferred the moon to the sun. The nighttime is always so…peaceful, and the moon…well, you can actually _look_ at it and admire its beauty, The sun…it’s too much. It hurts you to be too close to the sun, to look at the sun, to even be in its view for too long. But, the moon? The moon is gentle.”  
  
Varian smiled. “Aw, thanks.”  
  
She laughed a bit and nudged him. “I wasn’t talking about _you_ , silly.”  
  
“But, I _am_ the moon.” He stuck out his tongue playfully and rolled off of her, laying on his back to look up at it. “Or…a child of it, at least.”  
  
“Well, can’t argue with that.” She laughed, rolling onto her side to look at him. “Sooo, mind if I ask a bit of a weird question?”  
  
“Ask away.” He shrugged.  
  
“Why do you _sing_ all the time? Wouldn’t chanting work just as well?”  
  
He blinked and looked thoughtful before nodding. “Focus. It’s stronger if I sing.”  
  
“Really?” Cassandra shrugged. “Okay.”  
  
“Now, let me ask you a question.” He smiled at her. “Is there anyone you miss back there?”  
  
Cassandra glanced to the side. “…My dad, probably. But, I’ve made my choice.”  
  
“Yeah, me too.” Varian nodded, then sat up to accept the water Andrew got for him.  
  
“Shoo! Shoo!”  
  
“Hm?” Varian looked over to see Lance chasing something away from their packed food. “Darn critter!”  
  
“What’s up?” Varian got up and walked over. There was curious little gray four-legged creature with black stripes and a mask-like pattern on its face. “What is this?” He asked, kneeling and reaching for it.  
  
“That’s a racoon.” Cassandra said, getting up and walking over to him.  
  
“Is it dangerous?” Varian asked as the critter took a sniff at him and then backed up.  
  
“No, not at ll. Except to our food reserves.” Cassandra picked up the creature. “I’ll go take it away.”  
  
“Wait.” Varian reached for it. “I want it.”  
  
“You want…this thing?” Cassandra looked at it, then him.  
  
Varian nodded.  
  
Cassandra sighed and handed it over. “Here you go, then.”  
  
Varian accepted the animal, who took another sniff at him and looked confused. “What’s the matter?”  
  
“Maybe he thinks you smell like a fish.” Lance said jokingly.  
  
“Which you don’t.” Cassandra added.  
  
“What’re you gonna name it?” Andrew asked.  
  
“Uhm…Ruddiger.” Varian decided, then offered the creature some food. He chittered happily and Varian chirruped in reply as the racoon ate the offered food.  
  
“ ** _Are you intending to spend the night here, or move on?_** ” Madam Tiri asked him.  
  
Varian looked at his group. “Feel up to going on, or should we sleep here?”  
  
Andrew walked over to take the now-empty buckets the horse was feeding from. “Whatever you like.”  
  
“Then we move on.” Varian smirked. “The Baron is _insistent_ , after all.”  
  
Andrew chuckled and they all got in while Lance took the reins to take them to Vardaros.  
  
\--  
  
The ride came to an end and Lance came in to wake the others. “We’re here.”  
  
“Oh, good.” Varian stretched and got up from his bed. “Then, let’s go meet this Baron.”  
  
Lance nodded. “I know the way.”  
  
They stepped out and headed through the city. Those that didn’t recognize Varian looked at them curiously and those that did shrank away in fear. Good.  
  
Lance led them right to the gates of the Maron’s mansion and the men standing guard looked at Varian uncertainly, clearly remembering their last meeting. Varian certainly recognized them, especially the one that had manhandled him, and he stepped forward.  
  
“I’ve been hassled by your people that all say The Baron wants to see me. So, I’ve come to talk.” He said calmly.  
  
“Come inside.” The gate was opened and they were let inside and led through the garden and into the mansion proper.  
  
“Lord Baron,” The man said respectfully. “The death boy.”  
  
“Moon.” Varian rolled his eyes. “The _moon_ boy.”  
  
The Baron motioned for the man to leave and beckoned Varian closer. “What is your name, boy?”  
  
“Varian.” Varian smirked. “And you’re ‘The Baron’.”  
  
“That’s right.” He smiled coldly.  
  
The man was tall, especially compared to Varian’s tiny stature, and large. He looked like he could crush Varian in his arms without a second thought, but Varian didn’t fear him.  
  
The man gripped his cane tightly, then gestured to a couch. “Come, let’s have a sit. We have much to discuss.”  
  
“Let’s get right to the point.” Varian said, refusing to sit. “I want you men to leave us alone and I want Lance’s debts with you cleared.”  
  
“And what do I get out of this?” The Baron asked.  
  
“I don’t kill you.” Varian said coolly. “I will not be anyone’s weapon, so the only reason I have come to you is to make you _leave me alone_.”  
  
“Ah, well…I don’t think I’ll be doing that.” The man said, doing something with his hand.  
  
Lance whimpered and then cried out in pain. Varian looked over and saw something skittering away from Lance and he summoned a black rock to stab it from below before he ran to Lance’s side. “Lance?!”  
  
“What did you do?!” Cassandra said angrily.  
  
“It’s called ‘incentive’, my dear. I have the antidote, if you—”  
  
“Kill him.” Varian said, not looking away from Lance. “Kill him and make him _hurt_.”  
  
He waved his hand and the armor activated, spreading over their bodies as they advanced on the man.  
  
“Hear me out!” The Baron said, backing away from them.  
  
“Lance?” Varian cupped his cheek.  
  
“It hurts…” Lance whimpered. “Feels cold…”  
  
“No, no, stay with me.” Lance leaned in and stroked his cheek.  
  
“So cold…” Lance whispered, growing paler.  
  
 ** _Varian. Look inside yourself. You can save him with your powers._**  
  
He closed his eyes, focusing. He could hear the tune in his head…words…in his heart. He didn’t know if it would work…but he had to try.  
  
He took off his gloves, held Lance close and started to sing.  
  
“ _Moonlight, high above,  
_ _Let your power shine.  
_ _Restore the one I love,  
_ _Bring back what once was mine.  
  
_ _Return what now is gone.  
_ _Change the fate's design.  
_ _Mend what has been torn.  
_ _Bring back what once was mine.  
_ _What once was mine._ ”  
  
His eyes and streak glowed along with his moonstone armor. His hands, holding Lance so tightly, spread the glow to Lance’s body and it rippled over him in waves like water. His complexion was restored and his bitemark disappeared and he started to breathe steadily in Varian’s arms.  
  
Varian smile, tears slipping down his cheeks, as he held him closer. “It worked.”  
  
“See?” Lance smiled. “You’re _not_ just destruction.” He hugged him back, holding him tightly.  
  
Varian nodded, crying happily and ignoring the sounds of the Baron weakly calling for help. Lance smiled and shifted them so he was holding Varian in his lap now, gently rubbing his back and cuddling close.  
  
Madam Tiri appeared next to him and smiled proudly. “ ** _You have done so well. You have found a spell that I never even knew existed. My wonderful, brilliant little moon._** ” She stroked his streak and he little out a happy chirrup.  
  
“Hey, he’s feeling better!” Cassandra said, walking over to them.  
  
“WHUAGH!” Lance yelped, seeing blood on her armor.  
  
She laughed. “I’ll go rinse off. Andrew is hauling the body away. We can use this as a base of operations until Rapunzel finds that piece.”  
  
Varian nodded. “Sounds good.”  
  
Cassandra waved and walked off to rinse off her bloody armor.  
  
“She really killed The Baron?” Lance breathed.  
  
“He tried to kill you, so I said to kill him.” Varian shrugged. “He deserved it.”  
  
Zhan Tiri giggled as Lance slowly stood up with Varian. “Let’s, uh…find you a tub.” He suggested.  
  
Varian nodded and let Lance lead him away.  
  
\--  
  
The news spread quickly. The Baron was dead, as well as the men closest to him. His daughter had fled the area and Vardaros was ruled by the young boy with the powers of life and death.  
  
“’Life’?” Eugene frowned. “What, he can _heal_ , too?”  
  
“Maybe that means _I_ can fight.” Rapunzel said grimly. “If I could harness the powers of the sun as easily as he harnesses the moon, maybe I’d stand a chance.”  
  
Eugene looked at her, then at the box in his hand. He’d been wanting to propose to her for a while, but it just never seemed the right time. And right now, she was focused on her…destiny or whatever. Even without destiny, someone had to stop Varian. He’d already killed The Baron. He’d killed so many people in those ships he took down over the years. He was not afraid to get his hands dirty, but what about Eugene’s beautiful sunshine? He’s seen her fight, but even just seeing someone die breaks her heart, man or beast. Could she defeat Varian, if it came down to it? Would he kill her, if she couldn’t? What was this final battle he kept mentioning?  
  
Maybe Xavier would know.  
  
Rapunzel sighed, leaning against the wall. Eugene put the box in his pocket and walked over to kiss her cheek. “Hey, it’s going to be alright. I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you.”  
  
“Don’t say that, then I’ll worry about _you_.” Rapunzel sighed. “He’s already proven that he’s not afraid to stab my heart to get ahead.”  
  
“Let’s go to Xazvier. I’m sure he has some information. And we’ll round up the gang and head out to find him before he learns _any more powers_.” He threw his hands up. “He has healing now, too! This is SO not fair!”  
  
Rapunzel nodded. “He has Zhan Tiri as his mentor, of course he’s miles ahead of me. I don’t know the first thing about…this.” She pulled out the Demanitus Scroll. “Where would I find the next one?”  
  
Eugene sighed. “Xavier?”  
  
“Xavier.” She put the scroll back in her pocket and they headed out.  
  
\--  
  
Xavier was in his shop, as usual. Rapunzel walked up to him and placed her hands on his counter. “Xavier, what do you know about a battle between the sun and the moon?!”  
  
He looked up from his work. “Ah, the legend of the sun and the moon.” He set down his hammer. “This is one that is…vague, to be honest. Not much is known about what happened but, eons ago pieces of the sun and the moon, the sundrop flower and the moonstone opal, fell from the heavens and landed on opposite sides of the world. It is said that they are destined to reunite, though not much is known about what could happen at that time.”  
  
“And what does this have to do with a battle?” Eugene asked.  
  
“It is said that the pieces fell off because of a great battle between the sun and the moon, and when the pieces reunite they will continue the battle.” He smiled apologetically. “I apologize that I cannot be of more help.”  
  
“Well, can you tell me _everything_ you know about Lord Demanitus?” She pulled out the piece of parchment. “Apparently this is one of four parts of a scroll and I have to find where he hid one of the pieces.”  
  
“Hm…” Xavier took the parchment. “Ah…this is the Demanitus Scroll!” He looked it over. “It holds great secrets, once decoded…where did you get this?” He looked up at her.  
  
“Varian.” Rapunzel said grimly. “He wants me to find the one hidden by Demanitus and then go to the Dark Kingdom for the rest and then…battle him.”  
  
Xavier handed it back. “Wait here.” He went into the back.  
  
Eugene rubbed her back. “We’re gonna figure this out, blondie.” He assured her.  
  
“I hope so.” Rapunzel said quietly.  
  
The worst part of all this is that her father didn’t deny having said those things, but couldn’t remember the _context_ in what he said them. And apparently no one but his advisors were supposed to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel has a lot of studying to do.
> 
> ((A/N: The moon healing incantation is written by me.))


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian learns a new spell and Rapunzel finally makes progress on her search for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

It was nice having a place of his own. Varian walked around the mansion, passing servants that were removing the paintings of The Baron, who was currently rotting in the woods. He smiled to himself as he rounded the corner and saw Lance hanging up a picture he’d messily painted of Varian. “Looks great, Lance.”  
  
“Yeah?” Lance grinned. “Thanks, boss!”  
  
Varian chirruped. He had so many titles by now it was funny. He waved as he walked past him and went out to the garden, to a fountain. “Water.” He walked over and placed his ungloved in it. “I should be able to manipulate it…that’ll bring me one step closer to resurfacing the Kingdom.”  
  
He heard some muffled voices and giggling and walked over to look around a bush. “Don’t you two have a _room_?”  
  
Cassandra yelped and fixed her shirt before getting up. “Sorry. It was his idea.” She fled inside.  
  
Andrew shrugged and followed her in.  
  
He sighed and went back to the fountain, kneeling on the ground to dip his hands into the water. ‘Focus…look within yourself…’ He thought. ‘Search for the words…’  
  
There…he heard the tune again. And the words…they came to him like the beat of his heart. He closed his eyes and started to sing, slowly lifting his hands out of the water.  
  
“ _Water, lift and flow.  
Let me be your guide.  
Rise from where you lay.  
Let the moon pull the tide.  
  
Break from gravity.  
Erode where you collide.  
Fly where I design.  
Let the moon pull the tide.  
Moon pull the tide._”  
  
He raised his hands higher and higher, then opened his glowing eyes and smiled as he saw the water that had formed a little tower between his hands. He pulled it free of the fountain and started to dance around with it in delight, chirruping happily, before he let it go above him and got doused.  
  
The force of it dropped him to the ground and he blinked before busting out laughing, his body rocking a bit. He heard Lance come out to see if he was okay and he just grinned at him. “I can control the water!” He cheered, dropping down into the puddle he was sitting in and splashing it happily. “I can control the water!”  
  
Lance smiled and walked over to kneel next to him. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to try out a new spell?”  
  
“I wasn’t sure if it would work.” Varian admitted, sitting up. Then he held out his hand over the puddle.   
  
“ _Water, lift and flow.  
Let me be your guide._”  
  
Lance smiled as water lifted out of the puddle and Varian shifted his hand left and right to play with it. “That’s so cool.”  
  
“Mmhm.” Varian smiled. “Two new powers, this trip has been _very_ productive.”  
  
Lance chuckled. “Well, I bet you’re feeling hungry after all that.”  
  
Varian nodded and got up, focusing on the water and making it return to the fountain. Then he placed his hands on his wet clothes and focused, humming. His eyes and streak glowed and then he moved his hands away, the water on his clothes leaving the cloth as he did.  
  
“Whoa.” Lance let out a low whistle.  
  
Varian carried the water, which he’d formed into a ball, towards the fountain, struggling to keep focus. He managed to get halfway there before it fell to the garden floor and he groaned. “I need practice.” He decided.  
  
“After food.” Lance lifted him up and carried him inside.  
  
Varian smiled and nuzzled him.  
  
“We miss something?” Cassandra asked, holding an apple as they passed her.  
  
“Varian learned to control water.” Lance grinned.  
  
“We _did_ miss something.” Andrew nodded.  
  
Madam Tiri appeared next to Varian and Lance. “ ** _I saw what you achieved, Varian. You’re learning so quickly. Perhaps you should slow down and rest?_** ”  
  
Varian nodded. “Okay. I’ll take a break with the magic for a little bit.”  
  
“ ** _You would not want to tire yourself out._** ” She nodded.  
  
“Talking to Madam Tiri?” Lance asked.  
  
“Mmhm.” Varian nodded.  
  
“What’s she got to say?” Andrew asked.  
  
“Take a break.” Cassandra smirked.  
  
“Yep.” Varian nodded. “She said for me to stop using magic so much or I’ll wear myself out.”  
  
“Looks like it’s a good night’s rest for our little god tonight!” Lance grinned.  
  
“You promised me food?” Varian looked up at him.  
  
“Of course.” Lance opened the door and carried him into the dining room and set him down in a chair before they all took their own seats. A maid came in and served them all food before standing to the side while they dug into the prepared food.  
  
“I tell you what, I’m gonna miss this when we gotta go on the road again.” Lance admitted.  
  
Varian chirruped while the others laughed. “Don’t worry, when I restore the Dark Kingdom, we’ll have meals like this every day.”  
  
“Looking forward to that!” Lance laughed.  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel looked over the books she’d been given, biting her lip as she tried to make sense of it all.   
  
“I don’t know what to do…” She groaned. “Destiny…what is destiny? How can I understand destiny?”  
  
“Well…” Her replacement handmaiden looked a bit awkward. “Pardon my eavesdropping, princess, but you could try going to a fortune teller.”  
  
“A fortune teller?” She looked at her.  
  
“If anyone knows about destiny, it’s a fortune teller.” She nodded shyly.  
  
Rapunzel nodded and closed her book. “Can you show me to one?”  
  
The handmaiden nodded and they headed out together.  
  
“Where you going?” Eugene asked, seeing them walking down the hall.  
  
“To find a fortune teller to talk about destiny.” Rapunzel replied.  
  
Eugene made a face and followed them out. “If you think it’ll help.”  
  
\--  
  
The handmaiden led them out to a traveling carriage that was colorfully decorated. Rapunzel looked at it, then at Eugene before she stepped inside. “Hello?”  
  
“Five pieces of silver,” the old woman standing just inside said, “to meet with the great Vigor!”  
  
“Oh, okay.” Rapunzel pulled out the money and handed it over.  
  
Eugene made a face as he watched her led through. “Come on, blondie, these people are shams!” He shook his head.  
  
She ignored him and went on through, to where a table with crystal ball and a monkey with a funny-looking hat waited for her. The woman walked over and sat beside the table. “Now, what kind of fortune would you like told, my dear? What can Madame Canardist and the Great Vigor do for you?”  
  
Rapunzel pulled out the piece of parchment and set it down. “I’m trying to find something. Another piece of this, hidden somewhere outside the kingdom.”  
  
“What is this?” The woman lifted the parchment.  
  
“It’s called the Demanitus Scroll. Though…I don’t actually know how to read it.” Rapunzel admitted.  
  
“The Demanitus Scroll…” She showed it to the monkey, then set it back down on the table. “Hm…” She set it back down. “The Great Vigor will begin.”  
  
Rapunzel looked at the monkey hopefully. It was silent for a bit and then it moved to the crystal ball, waving its hands over it as it let out little monkey noises. Lights flashed and it let out more monkey noises before it stepped down from the table and approached her.  
  
“Uh…yes?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Vigor?” Madame Canardist looked confused.  
  
The monkey took Rapunzel’s hand and pulled her out of the carriage. She stumbled a bit but followed, utterly confused but ready to listen to the only clue she had to figuring out how to continue her destiny.  
  
“Blondie!” Eugene grabbed the piece of the scroll on the table and chased after them.  
  
Rapunzel was pulled into the castle and then the monkey handed her a piece of paper that simply said “MAP”. She nodded and went to get him one, with him trailing after her.  
  
“Rapunzel, I….is that a monkey?” Queen Arianna said as they passed her.  
  
Eugene followed them with a groan. “Rapunzel, hold up!” He caught up and handed her the piece of the scroll. “You almost forgot your destiny, sweetheart.”  
  
“Oh! Thank you!” Rapunzel accepted it with a smile.  
  
She continued on and found a map of Corona. The monkey shook his head and she found one of the world. She showed it to the monkey and he tapped a certain spot.  
  
“What’s there?” Eugene asked.  
  
“A maze.”  
  
“Whoa!” Eugene jumped back. “Did that monkey just speak?!”  
  
The monkey looked at him, his dazed expression shifting to something more…coherent. “Yes. We must hurry, for I cannot…retain sanity for long.”  
  
“Hurry where?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“The maze.” The monkey tapped the spot again. “Where I hid the other piece of the scroll…on land.”  
  
“ _You_ hid?” Rapunzel asked in confusion.  
  
“Yes. We must…go.” He tapped the map again. “We must go.”  
  
Rapunzel picked up a quill and circled the stop on the map before rolling it up. “Then, let’s go.”  
  
“Alright, let’s round up the gang.” Eugene nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's off to the maze!
> 
> ((A/N: Water spell provided by the wonderfully talented DreamingInSilence, give them a big hand, everyone! Future songs will be either written by them or by me and I will let you know.))


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Varian takes some time to rest, Rapunzel learns a new spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Since he had been told by his mentor to hold off on using his powers to avoid exhausting himself, Varian camped out in the mansion pool for the next few days and studied books that his new “lackies” had found for him about alchemy, his tail lazily drifting behind him as he turned the pages and chirruped from time to time.  
  
Though his powers had become known to everyone, only the most trusted knew of his true Mer form. Cassandra and Andrew stood guard to keep away any curious visitors so he could read in peace and Madam Tiri leaned against the pool wall next to him, also in her Mer form.  
  
“I’ve learned how to control the black rocks, how to heal, how to take life and how to control water.” He said thoughtfully as he read. “The rocks are earth element, water is, well, water…with those combined, I should be able to raise the Kingdom to land again. And my healing ability has to be the key to restoring the people of the Dark Kingdom.”  
  
“ ** _Interesting deduction._** ” She said thoughtfully. “ ** _Perhaps you should try turning someone into a Mer to see if it will work the other way around first._** ”  
  
“I’m still not sure how that happened. I don’t know if the healing power would’ve altered them.” Varian leaned on the book with a sigh. “And, even if I was right, I’m not sure about the incantation I need.”  
  
“ ** _Look inside yourself._** ” She reminded him. “ ** _But, not today. Today, you are going to rest and not use any magic. It would not do for you pass out from exhaustion like when you created that bridge._** ”  
  
He nodded. “I know. Especially since I’m planning such a big spell. I’ll be fine, though.”  
  
She nodded, then pulled herself up to sit on the ledge around the pool. “ ** _You have come so far, my student. However, I worry that your arrogance will lead to your downfall. If you make one small mistake, you could end up beaten and dragged back to Corona to be used as a weapon._** ” She reminded him.  
  
“I know.” He nodded. “I’m playing it safe, that’s why I’m resting now.” He grinned up at her. “They won’t get me.”  
  
She smiled and rubbed his head affectionately before stroking the streak in his hair. “ ** _I sure hope not. They might torture you if they do._** ”  
  
“I’ll be okay.” He assured her gently.  
  
“Varian!” Lance called. “I made you some cake!”  
  
“Cake!” Varian chirruped happily, his conversation forgotten for the moment as the man set down a plate with a piece of cake on it. He eagerly dug in, his tail swishing happily in the water.  
  
Lance smiled adoringly and sat down to watch him eat.  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel had gathered her favorite thugs (besides Hookhand, who was on tour apparently), Eugene, Pascal and Max to join her and Vigor on this trip. Madame Canardist didn’t appreciate Rapunzel “borrowing Vigor”, but a good amount of money changed her mind – as long as he was returned when Rapunzel was finished with him.  
  
“So…you’re _the_ Lord Demanitus?” Rapunzel asked as they gathered around a fire for the night.  
  
“Yes.” The monkey nodded. “Before I would pass away, I swapped bodies with this chimp and preserved myself…though, it is…difficult to fight the creature’s instincts. However, I have been waiting for the day you would come to me, sundrop.”  
  
Rapunzel awkwardly grabbed her long hair. “If you’re Lord Demanitus, why can’t you just _tell_ me what the final spell is?”  
  
“I…do not remember.” He admitted.  
  
“And here I was hoping you could be my mentor, like Zhan Tiri is for Varian.” She said, looking rejected.  
  
“I apologize. All I can do is…show you through the maze. The rest…is up to you.” Demanitus said grimly.  
  
“It’s alright. It’s enough that you’re here at all.” Rapunzel said, smiling a bit. “Can you at least help us decode it?”  
  
“I can…try. It has been…so long.” He nodded.  
  
She sighed. “But we’re missing three pieces…how long do you think you can be with us?”  
  
“As long as…possible. If necessary…I can try swapping with something else, or…some _one_ else.” He said thoughtfully.  
  
“Not it.” Eugene spoke up.  
  
“Of course not.” Demanitus looked over at him. “You have…a different role to play.”  
  
“Say _what_?!” Eugene frowned.  
  
“Heeeeey, maybe _I_ can be of assistance.” Shorty, the constantly-drunk ruffian that they’d brought along against Eugene’s better judgement, suggested. “ _I_ don’t mind being a mmmmmmmonkey for a while!”  
  
“We will…need my machine for it. But…let’s get through the maze, first.” Demanitus said, nodding.  
  
“So…what’s my different role?” Eugene said, walking over and offering him a banana.  
  
“You, who comes from the dark, must return to it to claim your rightful role.” Demanitus said sagely.  
  
“…What the _heck_?” Eugene blinked, confused.  
  
Demanitus started to peel his banana. “When the Dark Kingdom rises again, you must reclaim what is rightfully yours.”  
  
“…Rightfully mine?” Eugene looked even MORE confused.  
  
Demanitus seemed to be done talking, having started eating. Rapunzel shrugged, looking as lost as Eugene felt.  
  
He decided to change the subject and went to sit next to her. “So, uh…Varian has healing now.”  
  
“Mmm.” She picked up a stick and poked at the fire in front of her.  
  
“Well, how did he learn that? He said that the two spells he had was all his mentor could teach him.” Eugene went on.  
  
“Maybe he was lying.” Rapunzel sighed. “I don’t know what to do. I’m just dancing to his tune at this point and I don’t know the rhythm.” She set the stick down and wrapped her arms around her knees. “He’s making me sing a duet I don’t know the words to – _or_ want to sing.”  
  
“Oh, blondie…” Eugene wrapped his arms around her gently. “We’ll figure this out.”  
  
“What if I can’t? He’s learning more spells, what if _I_ only learn what’s on this scroll?” She pulled out the piece of the scroll Varian had given her. “What if he beats me? Corona will fall. My father might be killed. _I_ might be killed.”  
  
“Don’t worry, princess!” One of the other ruffians, Big Nose, said cheerfully. “We won’t let anything happen to you! We swear it!”  
  
“Even at the cost of our own—oof!” One of the others got cut off by Eugene throwing something at him to shut him up.  
  
“We’re gonna be _fine_!” Eugene insisted with a nervous grin.  
  
Rapunzel didn’t look convinced and sighed, looking back at the fire. “The sundrop is in me…I _am_ the sundrop. If _he_ can harness the moon power in him… _I_ should be able to harness the sun’s power in me. I just…don’t know how.”  
  
“Look…insiiiiiiiiiide.” Shorty said before promptly passing out on the ground.  
  
“Inside?” Rapunzel looked at him. “Inside where? Shorty?”  
  
Maybe she should’ve brought her mother, but she was trying to help her father remember why he would’ve said such a thing about Varian and his powers and chose not to go this time.  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel stayed up long after everyone else had gone to sleep, staring at the fire as if it would give her some answers. She sighed and untied her hair, letting it hang loose around her completely.  
  
“Look inside…” She sighed and closed her eyes. “Look…inside…”  
  
The crackling of the fire filled her ears and she brought a hand to her heart, feeling it beat beneath her breast. She could feel…something. Hear something. Yes…she knew this tune. But…the words in her heart were…different.  
  
“Fire, grow and flare. Let your sparks ignite.” She whispered, and then opened her eyes, looking at the fire in front of her. She reached out hand as if in a trance as she started to sing.  
  
“ _Fire, grow and flare.  
Let your sparks ignite.  
Kindle all my hopes.  
And keep the world alight._”  
  
She reached her hand into the flames and, somehow, it didn’t burn her. It shifted around her hand, which was glowing like her hair and eyes. She continued to sing, shifting her hands in the fire. _  
  
_“ _Consume all that is dark.  
Blaze with the sun’s might.  
Spread at my command.  
And keep the world alight.  
The world alight._”  
  
She raised her hands out of the flames and stood up, the fire lifting with her. She started to dance as she sang it again and again, feeling…powerful. What was this feeling? It was so intense. But it felt…good. Warm. Comfortable. _Familiar_.  
  
“RAPUNZEL, YOU’RE ON FIRE!” Eugene cried in alarm.  
  
She gasped and threw her hands out, the fire completely going out in her sudden panic to not get burned. “Uhm…” She looked at her hands, which weren’t burnt, her dress that wasn’t even singed, and walked over to kneel next to the doused fireplace. “Let’s…try to fix this. With magic! Hehe…” She held out her hand over the flames and focused on her power, her hair, hands and eyes glowing as she sang again.  
  
“ _Fire, grow and flare.  
Let your sparks ignite.  
Kindle all my hopes.  
And keep the world alight.  
The world alight._”  
  
To her extreme delight, the fire restarted and she moved her hand away as Eugene looked at the scene in awe. She smiled at him. “I have fire powers!”  
  
“Uh…huh.” He nodded, slowly walking over to examine her hands. “Not a burn…you’re…wow.”  
  
She smiled. “I have fire powers.” She repeated, happy blush on her cheeks.  
  
“Well, baby,” He smiled at her. “I’ve always known you could set my world on fire – in a good way.” He kissed her sweetly. “But, you look tired. Let’s get you to sleep.”  
  
“Mm.” She smiled and let him lead her inside to get some sleep.  
  
\--  
  
Varian was having trouble sleeping. Or rather, he was having nightmares. He didn’t often have them, Madam Tiri usually kept them at bay, but she was currently using her powers to check in on Rapunzel for him and find out how close she was to finding the other piece of the scroll.  
  
In his nightmare, he was a young pup watching as his mother was raised onto the ship in a lifeboat filled with water. As soon as she reached the top, she was suddenly bound in chains and thrown into a glass box full of water. He reached out with a shrill cry to the human woman who cruelly smirked at him before giving the order to leave. He tried to swim after, but his father caught him and held him tightly, the two of them helpless to save her.  
  
Then the dream shifted and he was in the cell in the Dark Castle, the Dark King in front of him and sending fear through Varian’s young body. But he wasn’t the age he was when this actually happened. He was just a pup, helpless and weak.  
  
He cried out for his father but was hauled along and put in the stone cage. He cried out and his entire body glowed before a wave was sent out and he felt himself slipping away into nothing--  
  
“Varian!”  
  
He gasped sharply and blinked up at Lance, who was holding him tightly. “H-Hey…”  
  
“We heard you screaming, they sent me over to check on you while they looked around for an intruder.” Lance stroked his hair gently and looked him over. “What happened?”  
  
“Nightmare.” He looked down. “Just…just a nightmare.”  
  
“Oh, Varian…” Lance held him closer.  
  
“Is he okay?” Cassandra walked over. “I checked the perimeter, no one got in past us.”  
  
“Just a nightmare.” Lance assured her.  
  
“Good.” Cassandra knelt next to him. “You scared us, pup.”  
  
Varian chirruped a bit, smiling apologetically. She smiled and rubbed his head before getting back up and going back to her station.  
  
“Wanna talk about it?” Lance asked.  
  
“No.” Varian shook his head. “I just want you to hold me.”  
  
“Then, I’ll hold you.” Lance smiled and gently rocked him.  
  
Varian whimpered softly and clung to him, his tail shifting in the water and creating ripples.  
  
Madam Tiri appeared next to him. “ _ **The princess is on the road, and she has learned to control fire, it seems.**_ ”  
  
“I’ll douse her fire as easily as I damaged her castle.” Varian said firmly. “She won’t beat me. I _won’t_ be a living weapon.”  
  
Lance looked a bit worried but kept his thoughts to himself, rubbing the Mer’s back gently.  
  
\--  
  
The next morning, Varian started practicing controlling the water while in Mer form, under Madam Tiri’s supervision. He was determined to stay five steps ahead of Rapunzel and keep practicing and making his power stronger.  
  
At the same time, he knew, Rapunzel was probably practicing her control of fire in anticipation of their battle. It felt kind of good, knowing that she was _finally_ taking their destiny seriously. Talking wasn’t going to do anything, it would only end when one of them was beaten.  
  
And he was _determined_ for it to be her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the wheels of destiny keep on turning.
> 
> ((A/N: Fire spell courtesy of DreamingInSilence, thank you so much for your help!))


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel gets the piece of the scroll but, before they can head to the Dark Kingdom, the two teams have more to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

The next few weeks were full of training for both teams. While Varian grew his criminal empire with The Baron’s resources and increased his strength, Rapunzel got closer and closer to the maze. Madam Tiri checked in on her frequently and came back to Varian this time to find him creating a statue of King Fredric. Then he used another black rock to stab it aggressively, reducing the rocks to pieces on the floor.  
  
He was always a bitter, vengeful child, but he was going on overdrive now. He’d started sending people to spy on King Fredric and cause dissent and distrust for the royal family in the city. Andrew contacted some others from Saporia that were hiding in the city to assist with that and King Fredric had stopped taking audiences as a result.  
  
“ ** _They have reached the maze._** ” She told him. “ ** _But, I cannot enter it. Demanitus made sure of that._** ”  
  
“It doesn’t matter. Once she’s out, we’ll head for the Dark Kingdom.” He created a rock statue of the Dark King and stabbed that with multiple black rocks. Then he created one of Rapunzel and walked over to it, reaching up to stroke its smooth cheek. “Don’t cry, princess.” He said with a cold smile. “You and I both know this is inevitable.”  
  
“Varian?” Lance walked over to him. “Whoa. Am I…interrupting something?”  
  
“No.” He turned to him. “Did you want something?”  
  
“Uhm…yeah. Can we talk for a bit?” Lance nodded to a black rock bench that Varian had set up. In fact, most of the decorations in the garden had been replaced by black rock sculptures, replaced when he was practicing.  
  
“Of course.” Varian walked over and sat down, Lance sitting next to him.  
  
Lance sighed and took his hand. “I know…that you’ve been training for this big battle, but what if she doesn’t _want_ to fight?”  
  
“Then I’ll give her a reason to.” He held out his hand and created a statue of Eugene, which he then caged in more black rocks. “This battle has to happen, Lance. It’s the only way I can free Madam Tiri. Sun and moon must collide.” He stood up and walked over to the cage he’d created, running his hand down a stone bar. “Besides…she started this by trying to turn me against my mentor. If she hadn’t, then Madam Tiri would have never had to show me the truth about her _father_.” He gripped the bar tightly.  
  
“I just think that…maybe violence isn’t the—”  
  
“It’s the _only_ course of action.” Varian turned to him. “Are you turning against me, Lance?”  
  
“No, of course not!” He got up and walked over to him, placing his hands on his shoulders. “I’m with you no matter what. But…I don’t want to see you kill the princess.”  
  
“I never said I’d kill her, don’t worry.” He brushed off his hands and walked away from him. “I’ll just drive her to her knees and force her to watch as I kill her father and destroy her kingdom to replace it with New Saporia.” He held out his hands and created a black rock model of a different castle, his glowing eyes full of malice. “It’s what they deserve.”  
  
“If you build New Saporia on blood, how is it any better than Corona?” Lance walked over to him.  
  
“Because Corona lies about its past. It lies about being a place of sunshine and happiness, while its King conceals cruel intentions behind bright clothes and smiles.” Varian said, clenching his fists. “New Saporia is at least _honest_ about the blood needed to build it!”  
  
Lance sighed and placed his hand on his shoulder. “…Okay. Sorry to make you doubt me, bro.”  
  
Varian smiled at him. “Hope you’re ready to head out. The princess has reached the maze. As soon as she leaves, we’ll head for the Dark Kingdom.” He turned to go.  
  
“I better go make some delicious food to pack up!” Lance said, grinning.  
  
Varian smiled and headed inside. Lance kept his smile up until he was inside and then looked towards the smashed and caged statues. Then he walked over to the Rapunzel one and sighed. “Well…I tried, princess.” He said, shaking his head. “I tried.”  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel was a little bit frustrated. And _not_ just because she was lost in a maze that was full of traps. At least she had Demanitus leading her through it, but _come on_.  
  
No, the big reason she was frustrated was that she couldn’t figure out how she could make herself some armor like Varian had. Sure, she has her indestructible hair now, but it keeps getting caught on—there it goes again!   
  
“I got it.” Eugene said, helping her free her hair from a trap. “Rapunzel, maybe we should just tie it back up.”  
  
She sighed and nodded, letting him do so.  
  
Demanitus paused and looked back at them. “Is everything alright?”  
  
“Yes, my hair just keeps getting caught.” Rapunzel replied. “If only I had something like my hair but not _attached_ to me to use for things like escaping pitfalls and attack long-distance!”  
  
“Well, we’re all out of rope. The last of it we had was used to fix the carriage.” Eugene shook his head.  
  
She sighed and then they went on once her hair was secured.  
  
They’d chosen for just Eugene and Rapunzel to follow Demanitus into the maze and the more they encountered here, the more she was sure that was a good idea.  
  
“And is it too much to ask for some kind of armor ability?” She said as they turned a corner. “Why is it so hard for me to learn these spells?”  
  
“You are impatient. Varian was taught by Zhan Tiri for many years.” Demanitus reminded her. “You must take the time to meditate and search within yourself.”  
  
She sighed and nodded, focusing on her heartbeat as they walked. The closest she had to a “mentor” was Mother Gothel, and she only taught her the one spell she could use. No…that was all she knew. Even Zhan Tiri doesn’t know the other Sun spells. This was something she had to figure out by herself.  
  
“Rapunzel, careful!” Eugene said, pulling her back from a trap that nearly hit her. They waited a few moments for it to retract and then they went on, following Demanitus. “You okay, blondie? You seem…distracted.”  
  
‘Moon…water…black rocks are earth.’ She thought, ignoring Eugene. ‘That all makes sense. But…what do _I_ have? Sun…fire…what could I use for my armor?’ It felt like it was on the tip of her tongue, at the back of her mind, there but not there. Something she overlooked.   
  
The two pieces had come down from the heavens in different shapes, she knew. ‘The Moonstone Opal…and Sundrop…Flower.’ She gasped. “Flower. Of course. I could use that for armor!”  
  
“Say what?” Eugene asked.  
  
“I need to focus.” She told him.  
  
“Can you focus _after_ we get the piece of the scroll?” Eugene asked. “Maybe once we’re out of the maze?”  
  
She placed her hands on her chest, focusing as she walked. She could hear the familiar tune…and words were creeping into her heart like vines. Slowly…word by word.   
  
“Rapunzel!” Eugene pulled her out of the way of another trap. “Seriously, baby, you gotta stop spacing out!”  
  
“Sorry.” Rapunzel said sheepishly.  
  
“Come on, one spell at a time, huh?” He coaxed her.  
  
She nodded, deciding to put armor out of her mind for now and focus on the piece she needed. She would have plenty of time to figure out any other spells on the way to the Dark Kingdom.  
  
\--  
  
“ ** _What are you working on, my little moon?_** ” Madam Tiri asked, having come back to find Varian studying a diagram and building something large and mechanical.  
  
“According to what I’m reading here, it _should_ lift us above the ground and take us to the Dark Kingdom without the use of a boat, at a much quicker pace.” Varian replied. “What news?”  
  
“ ** _The princess has found the scroll piece._** ” Madam Tiri reported. “ ** _And she seems to be attempting to create her own armor, though the incantation is not coming to her and she is quite vexed._** ”  
  
“Good. Let her be vexed for a while. While she’s focused on that, I can work on figuring out how to raise the Dark Kingdom from the sea.” He sat back and wiped at his brow before taking off the rubber gloves and setting them to the side. “I have power over earth, water, and my healing might be the trick to restoring their humanity. Though, I may not be able to _completely_ restore it…” He looked at himself, then shrugged. “Well, as long as they can go on land again and the Kingdom is restored.”  
  
“Varian!” Lance ran up to him, looking panicked.  
  
“What is it?” Varian turned to him, frowning.  
  
“It’s Adira! She got captured by humans and is being forced to perform at a circus! They have her in a tank—”  
  
“Show me!” Varian barked, and Lance nodded and pulled out a poster, which advertised the “latest attraction”. He scowled as he looked it over and then nodded. “Well…looks like we’re going on a little _side-trip_ before we go to the Dark Kingdom. Go get Andrew and Cassandra, tell them where we’re going.”  
  
Lance nodded and headed off.  
  
Varian watched him go, then dropped the poster. “Anyone that hurts a member of _my kingdom_ is going to suffer _dearly_ for their mistake.” He said, his eyes glowing as a black rock shot up and stabbed the poster from below. “I’ll have to use Adira as a test subject for the restoration spell.” He decided.  
  
Ruddiger came scampering up to him and he smiled, kneeling to pick up the critter. “Hey, Ruddiger. Feel like taking a road trip with me?” He asked cheerfully.  
  
The critter climbed up on his shoulders and nuzzled him. He smiled fondly at it and then glared at the impaled poster.  
  
“We’re going to rescue Adira?”  
  
He looked over to see Lance had returned with Cassandra and Andrew. “Yeah.” He nodded. “Good time to test this thing out.” He patted the flying machine. “Are you ready?”  
  
They held out their wrists and he held his hands over them, activating the armor. Then he nodded and they got in and Varian started the machine to lift them up and carry them over the city.  
  
“We’re looking for a large, colorful tent.” Lance told them. “There will be a lot of people around it, too.”  
  
“Not once _we_ arrive, there won’t be.” Varian said darkly.  
  
\--  
  
The machine touched down outside the circus tent and people scattered in fear as Varian stepped out, his eyes and streak already glowing. Those that didn’t scatter when he first arrived did so when he summoned black rocks to surround the tent.  
  
“Where is the Mer?” He asked one of the staff venomously.  
  
“I-Inside!” He whimpered, curled up against his stand, where he’d been trapped into by black rocks.  
  
“Thank you.” He dropped the black rocks. “Get out of here or you’ll die with your boss.”  
  
The man didn’t even question it, he fled and so did anyone else that was still there. Varian walked into the tent and scowled, seeing animals and people in cages. He used his black rocks to smash the locks on the cages and then retracted them so the caged could escape to safety.  
  
“Thank you! Thank you!” One of them sobbed.  
  
“Head for Vardaros.” He told them gently. “You’ll find sanctuary there.” He turned to the exit and used black rocks to create a carriage for them. They hitched up a horse that was already working for the circus to it and they headed off for Vardaros. Satisfied, he turned and walked in further. He held out a hand and created a sword from black rocks, which he used to slash the secured curtain into pieces before he walked through the wreckage.  
  
There she was. Adira. She was sitting in a glass box just like the one his mother had been put in, chains on her wrists and neck. He scowled at the sight and turned to see the ringleader cowering against a crate fearfully.  
  
“You.” He said venomously, walking up to him. “You _dare_ to abuse one of my Kingdom? You _dare_ to think you have the _right_ to touch us?”  
  
“W-What are you talking about?!” The man cried.  
  
Varian took off his gloves and held out his hand towards the tank.  
  
“ _Water, lift and flow.  
Let me be your guide.  
Rise from where you lay.  
Let the moon pull the tide.  
Moon pull the tide._”  
  
As he sang, water come out of the tank and came to his hand. He smiled coldly and then flicked his wrist, the water diving into the man’s mouth and lips. He struggled and thrashed, but Varian used black rocks to hold him in place as he slowly, painfully, drowned him.  
  
Lance winced and decided to focus on unlocking Adira’s chains. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you out of here.” He assured her.  
  
“He’s grown stronger.” She said, looking over at the scene Lance was trying not to.  
  
“LET THE RINGMASTER GO!” A man yelled as a mob came in. Lance flinched as he heard their cries get cut short with choking sounds and the sounds of flesh being cut before there were wet thuds behind him. Cassandra and Andrew were quick, that was for sure.  
  
“There we go.” He finished picking the lock on her chains and smiled. “We’ll have you out of here soon, don’t worry. Uhm, where’s a wheelbarrow…”  
  
“We don’t need one.” Varian assured him, walking over to them. The ringmaster lay on the ground still and silent, Varian’s deadly attack finished. “I’m going to give her humanity.”  
  
“You have learned to do that?” Adira asked.  
  
“I’ve learned _so much_ since coming to land, Adira.” Varian assured her, then held out his hand, focusing on her as he started to sing, his entire body glowing.  
  
“ _Moonlight, high above,  
Let your power shine.  
Restore the one I love,  
Bring back what once was mine._”  
  
Adira gasped as her body started to glow, her scales creeping up to cover her body. Lance gently lifted her out of the water once the scales had crept up to cover her neck and held her in his arms. _  
  
_“ _Return what now is gone.  
Change the fate's design.  
Mend what has been torn.  
Bring back what once was mine.  
What once was mine._”  
  
She let out a cry of alarm as her tail split and reshaped into legs and she clung to Lance while the sudden flash of pain that it caused slowly faded. “Wh…what?”  
  
Varian waved his hand and her scales changed into a smooth material with a scale pattern just like his. Then he walked over and smiled. “It’s not exactly like before, you’ll still be a Mer if you go into the water, but this gives you back the land.”  
  
She slowly nodded and Lance helped her stand. After twenty years of being bound to the water, she was a little shaky and clung to him, her body trembling. Varian smiled and then set down his sword, letting it retract into the ground with the other black rocks.  
  
“We’re going to the Dark Kingdom soon.” He told her. “I’m going to restore _everyone_.”  
  
“Wasn’t that the healing spell?” Cassandra asked.  
  
“It was. But, the strength of it and what it does is completely reliant on my will.” He held out his hand and summoned water over to his hand. Then he held it in his hand and focused, the water slowly turning into ice. “Also, I only have to do the spell once to control it for about…oh, two hours. That’s usually how long my practice sessions have been, at least.”  
  
“And here I thought you just got hungry.” Andrew said teasingly.  
  
“Alright.” Cassandra smiled. “Let’s go to the Dark Kingdom.”  
  
Varian nodded. “But first, Vardaros. I want to make sure those people made it there safely.”  
  
“And I have to finish packing. And I’m sure Adira needs a good night’s rest.” Lance added.  
  
Varian nodded. “We’ll set out tomorrow.”  
  
They nodded and headed back to the flying machine. Varian paused once they were outside and turned to the tent, holding out his hand. Black rocks shot out of the ground in quick succession and pulverized the tent until there was nothing but scraps of cloth and black rocks.   
  
He left it, and the rocks surrounding the tent, as a warning to anyone that was still around the area. Then he got into the machine with the others and they lifted off to return to Vardaros.  
  
As they left, a blond man with glasses looked at the carnage from the crowd of onlookers and let out a low whistle. “Wow.”  
  
\--  
  
“Rapunzel!” Eugene ran up to her. “Varian struck again! A circus not too far from Vardaros was completely obliterated, there’s nothing but black rocks left!”  
  
“Any survivors?” Rapunzel turned to him.  
  
“Just those he _let_ leave before he destroyed the place.” He said grimly. “Everyone still inside the tent was…killed.”  
  
Rapunzel clenched her fists and pursed her lips before she turned away from him. “I need armor.” She said firmly. “Before I face him. I _need_ armor like _his_.”  
  
“Should I…leave you to tha—what are you doing?!” Eugene covered his eyes as Rapunzel stripped off her dress.  
  
Rapunzel let out a soft breath and placed her hands on her chest, focusing as she started to sing.  
  
“ _Flower, raise your vine.  
Lift your spirit free.  
Dance ‘tween earth and sky.  
For everyone to see._”  
  
Her body started to glow and vines came out of her body and started to wrap around her limbs. Eugene peeked out from behind his fingers, _greatly_ concerned.  
  
“ _Stretch your budding leaves.  
_ _Reach out where I decree.”  
  
_ The vines spread out over her body, covering her up. She raised her hands above her, her hair and eyes still glowing while the glow faded from the rest of her body. _  
  
“Flourish with my light.  
_ _For everyone to see.  
_ _For all to see._ ”  
  
The vines wrapped around her changed into a bodysuit and smoothed out to just a vine-like appearance. She looked at it in awe and turned to Eugene. “…Hit me!”  
  
“W-What?!” He stammered.  
  
“Come on!” She encouraged. “Throw a rock at me!”  
  
He looked hesitant but picked up a rock and threw it at her. It hit her bodysuit and she laughed as it bounced off harmlessly. “The frying pan now! Hit me!”  
  
Eugene nodded and picked up her frying pan, swinging with all his might. “Sorry if this hurts!”  
  
She laughed. “It doesn’t! It worked! I have armor now, just like his!” She looked at her hands in awe. “Indestructible armor!”  
  
“Well…good.” Eugene looked at the frying pan. “Because we’re gonna need a new frying pan. Also, my wrist hurts.”  
  
“Oh, here.” Rapunzel untied her hair and wrapped it around his wrist.  
  
“ _Flower, gleam and glow.  
_ _Let your power shine.  
_ _Make the clock reverse.  
_ _Bring back what once was mine.  
What once was mine._”  
  
Eugene melted a bit and kissed her. “You know…I love hearing you sing. But, that song is always gonna have a special place in my heart because it saved my life.”  
  
She blushed and smiled before going to put her dress back on. “Okay, I think we’re ready to go to the Dark Kingdom now.” She said once it was back on.  
  
“Not yet, Demanitus wants us to pay a visit to his tomb or something. It’s got his mind-swapping thing and he’s gonna swap places with Shorty.”  
  
“Right.” Rapunzel nodded. “And _then_ we can go to the Dark Kingdom.”  
  
Eugene nodded, taking her covered hands in his. “Any chance you can take off the armor when we’re not going into battle, though?”  
  
She giggled and focused, retracting the vines. “Okay.” She kissed him sweetly. “For you.”  
  
Eugene smiled and then pulled away a bit, leading her along. Rapunzel smiled and followed him, pausing to look over her shoulder.  
  
“Blondie?” Eugene asked.  
  
She frowned. “I thought…I felt someone watching us.”  
  
Eugene looked around. “…I don’t see anyone. We’ll keep watch tonight, anyway. C’mon.” He led her out of the clearing and back to the carriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One step closer to the final battle.
> 
> ((A/N: The plant spell was a combination of DreamingInSilence, my sister and myself.))


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Varian looks to the future with optimism, Rapunzel looks to it with nothing but dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Lance hummed to himself as he cooked breakfast the next morning. Varian had been caring for Adira himself all night, with them alternating between lounging in the pool together and Varian helping Adira to a bed to rest for the few hours her nightmares from the harrowing circus experience had inflicted on her. He really hoped that his delicious cooking would help her feel more comfortable.  
  
Luckily, the healing spell had removed any bruises or wounds Adira may have had – Lance had tried not to look at anything but her face, which was slightly bruised, and her hands and neck as he unchained her. His grip on the spoon he was stirring with tightened as he recalled the way she’d clung to him so desperately when he pulled her out of the tank. His poor, strong beauty. He couldn’t _imagine_ the trauma she must’ve suffered at the hands of those monsters.  
  
\--  
  
“It’s going to be hard walking for a little bit and running will especially be difficult. But, in time, you’ll be able to do all that again and even dance.” Varian said as he handed Adira the black rock staff he’d used for so long.  
  
“And fight?” She asked, accepting the staff and slowly using it to push herself off the bed. “Can I do that, too?”  
  
He nodded. “I did.”  
  
She smiled. “And you didn’t have any prior knowledge.” He reached up and rubbed his head. “Your father would be so proud of you if he could see you now. Well, not about the killing part, but everything else.”  
  
“He deserved it for hurting you.” Varian said, nodding firmly.  
  
She pursed her lips and then looked towards the door. “Something…smells nice.”  
  
“That would be Lance’s cooking.” Varian grinned. “You were too out of it to eat last night, so he’s making sure you have something really good for our last meal before we set out.”  
  
“So…this is it, then?” She looked at him. “We’re going to the Dark Kingdom today?”  
  
“I’m going to restore it, and that Mad King will be locked away.” Varian nodded. “Thank you for all your assistant up until now. I hope I can count on you in the future, too.”  
  
“Well, in the water, you can.” She said, smiling wryly. “On land…it may take some time.”  
  
“That’s fine.” Varian nodded, then offered her his hand. “Let’s go see if we can steal a sample before breakfast.”  
  
She took his hand and used the staff to help her walk out of the bedroom with him.  
  
\--  
  
Lance looked up as he heard the sound of footsteps accompanied by Varian’s telltale black rock staff and walked over to the door. “Ohhh no, you don’t. Breakfast is soon and I don’t want you spoiling your appetites!”  
  
“Come on, Lance.” Varian pouted.  
  
“No, Varian. I—no—stop giving me that—fine, _one_ sample.” He went in and handed them both a roll. “Now, go lounge in the pool or something for a little while.”  
  
Varian chirruped and led Adira away, the two of them eating their rolls.  
  
“So…this plan of yours.” She said as they stepped out into the garden, where the black rock statues still remained in the same state as yesterday. “With Corona and Saporia and the Sun Princess…” She walked over to the statue of Rapunzel. “Are you sure you want to do this?” She looked at him.  
  
“Yes.” He walked over to look at the statue as well. “It’s our destiny to fight, even if I didn’t want to do it to free Madam Tiri.”  
  
“Hm.” She looked to the side. “Destiny, huh? Well, I suppose your reasons are as good as anyone’s. I’m just concerned that you’re rushing into things.” She looked at him and reached up a shaky hand to cup his cheek. “You’re still so young. Too young to be fighting. You’ve grown so much, but I can see the effect it’s having on you. Your eyes have lost the innocence they had that day.”  
  
“Innocence?” He shook his head. “I never had it. Not since my mother was taken from me. That day was when I started to kill people.” He walked away from the statue. “Why is everyone trying to talk me out of this? I know what I’m getting into. I know what I’m doing. I’m not a child anymore.”  
  
“You are fourteen years old.” Adira reminded him.  
  
“And if I’m old enough to be exploited then I’m old enough to fight back.” Varian said firmly.  
  
“Did I _say_ that I approved of their plans for you?” She asked with a frown. “What they wanted to do to you is wrong, but that doesn’t mean that becoming what they wanted to turn you into on your own is right. You’re not a weapon, Varian. You’re a child that was forced to grow up far too soon.”  
  
“I adapted to my situation.” He turned and walked over to the shattered statue of Fredric. “I refuse to be used by anyone.”  
  
Adira sighed and headed back in. “Well, I’m going to sit down in my room until it’s time for breakfast. You look like you want to be alone right now.”  
  
He glanced at her as she left and then he walked back over to the Rapunzel statue. “Soon…”  
  
“ ** _You seem ready._** ”  
  
He looked to the side, where Madam Tiri was lounging in the pool in Mer form. “I am.” He nodded, walking over to sit in front of her. “We’ll fight and you’ll be free. Just like you want.”  
  
“ ** _Hm, confidence. Don’t let your arrogance blind you, she is growing stronger._**”   
  
He stood up and sighed. “I know.” He stepped away a bit. “But, nothing will sway me from my goal.”  
  
“ ** _Nothing?_** ” She asked.  
  
He nodded and started to sing.  
  
“ _I know I’ve fallen astray.  
_ _And there have been times when I doubted you._ ”  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
“ _But now, that all ends today!  
_ _For you, there’s nothing I won’t do!  
_ _Watch and see, I will get that scroll fused.  
_ _I’ll never again be used!_ ”  
  
He turned to her.   
  
“ _Let me make you proud!  
_ _Let me help you escape from there!  
_ _Let me give you a reason to believe  
That I’m worth your time!_”  
  
He summoned a black rock sword and swung at the air.  
  
“ _Sun and moon will fight,  
_ _And our clash will then set you free!  
_ _Then we’ll use the moon’s powers  
To take back all things that are rightfully mine!_”  
  
She rose from the water, her form changing as she did, and stood next to him. Varian held out his hand and created an image of him and Rapunzel during their duet.  
  
“ _Sure, I’d fallen for their lies.  
_ _You showed me all they said was untrue._ ”  
  
He clenched his fists and the rocks shattered.  
  
“ _Now, it’s time for me to rise!  
_ _All done against me will be rued!_ ”  
  
He turned to her and took her ethereal hands in his.  
  
“ _I’ll show you, I’ll stop their monarchy.  
_ _I’ll take my kingdom out of the sea!_ ”  
  
He “pulled” her along and she let him lead her into a dance.  
  
“ _I will make you proud!  
_ _I’ll set you and my Dad both free!  
_ _I’ll show my Dad he’ll never fear for me, when I’m by his side!_ ”  
  
He spun around with her and she humored him with an amused smile on her face.  
  
“ _Now, we will not fail!  
_ _With my friends, I’ll achieve my goals!_ ”  
  
He let go of her and used black rocks to create statues of his team, who he then ran to and hugged before he turned to her.  
  
“ _Cause I long for discovering all the great power that I hold inside!_ ”  
  
He held out his hands and water came out of the pool and rose up until he changed it to rain.  
  
“ _And pride in your eyes when you see the power from inside!_ ”  
  
He threw out his arms and smiled happily at her and she smiled adoringly at him before moving closer and kissing his head. “ ** _Don’t worry, my little moon. You have made me more proud than I have ever felt. I know you will defeat her._** ”  
  
He smiled and nodded. “I will.”  
  
“Breakfast is ready!” Lance called.  
  
Varian smiled and headed in.  
  
"Varian, why are you all wet?" Lance asked as he shut the door behind him.  
  
\--  
  
“…Well, I can’t tell if he’s in there at all.” Eugene said, kneeling in front of “Vigor”. “Shorty? You in there?”  
  
“Demanitus?” Rapunzel asked cautiously, looking at Shorty.  
  
The old man blinked slowly and then looked up at her. “Yes.”  
  
“Giiiive me a banana.” “Vigor” said in Shorty’s voice. He picked up one of the many bananas lying around and started to eat it.  
  
“Okay…” Eugene nodded. “You ready to go, then?”  
  
“Nah, just leave me here.” Shorty replied. “I’ll be just fine in here until you get back.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
Shorty walked off, eating his banana.  
  
“Then, we must secure a boat to the Dark Kingdom.” Demanitus told her. “Unless, of course, we have a hot-air balloon.”  
  
“What’s that?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“I will build one.” Demanitus decided. “Let’s return to Corona and get started on that.”  
  
They nodded and headed out to the carriage, leaving Shorty behind with the other monkeys.  
  
Once inside the carriage, Rapunzel looked out the window as Big Nose took the reins to take them home. “I hope we don’t spend too much time…”  
  
“It may take a few days. However, it seems that he wants you to come to him, so we do not have to rush.” Demanitus assured her.  
  
“Mmm…” Rapunzel pursed her lips. “I should check in with my father and see if he remembers that conversation fully now.”  
  
Eugene wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sure it was a misunderstanding.” He assured her.  
  
“What if it wasn’t? What if he really _was_ planning to use Varian as a weapon?” Rapunzel buried her face in his chest. “I just realized that I barely _know_ him!”  
  
“Oh, Rapunzel…” Eugene sighed and rubbed her back.  
  
“It feels like my life right now is just a never-ending run of destiny. Like I don’t actually have a choice in the matter, from the moment I decided to look for Varian out of concern.” She said, shaking her head.  
  
“Blondie…” Eugene wasn’t sure what to say in reply.  
  
Rapunzel sighed and picked up one of the books that Xavier had given her. She flipped a few pages and then closed it, sighing heavily as she started to sing.  
  
“ _7am, it's the usual morning lineup.  
_ _Practice a spell  
_ _Then stop for a morning meal._ ”  
  
She looked out the window.  
  
“ _Traveling for a fate that  
_ _I didn't sign up._  
 _Day by day,  
_ _It's the same  
_ _Irritating routine._ ”  
  
She looked back at the book in her hand, flipping through the pages.  
  
“ _And so I read the books,  
_ _With barely time to spare.  
_ _Studying up all the lore,  
_ _Everything people share._ ”  
  
She grabbed her blonde bangs with a huff.  
  
“ _And, of course,  
_ _I STILL don't know  
_ _What grew my hair!_ ”  
  
She sat back with a sigh.  
  
“ _Just wonder when will my life begin?_ ”  
  
Eugene rubbed her back sympathetically. “Yeah, it’s pretty rough.”  
  
She nodded, pursing her lips as she continued, pulling out a picture she’d painted of Varian she’d been carrying around.  
  
“ _Every day,  
_ _I'm listening for more bad news.  
_ _Hoping vainly that he'll just stop on his own._ ”  
  
She gripped it tightly and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
“ _Every day;  
_ _I can't live the life that I choose!  
_ _Destiny has its grip on me,  
_ _I'm getting so stressed!_ ”  
  
She stood up, putting the picture on a table.  
  
“ _But, I'll keep practicing,  
_ _With barely time to spare.  
_ _Studying up all the lore,  
_ _This whole thing isn't fair!_ ”  
  
She untied her hair, letting it fall loose around her.  
  
“ _And, of course,  
_ _I still don't know what he DID to my hair!_ ”  
  
Eugene bit back a chuckle at her fixation on that. Granted, it HAD been the whole reason they stuck around the Dark Kingdom longer before…  
  
“ _Just wonder when will my life begin?_ ” Rapunzel lamented.  
  
She walked over to the window of the travel carriage, staring up at the moon overhead, barely visible in the daylight.   
  
“ _So very soon,  
_ _Our fight will be here.  
_ _And I fear for us as it grows so near.  
_ _What will I do  
_ _When I must face him?  
_ _Fighting that child,  
_ _I don't know if I can win..._ ”  
  
She bowed her head and Eugene got up to walk over and hug her tightly as she softly sobbed into her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so they go to the uncertain future.
> 
> ((A/N: This version of "Let Me Make You Proud" was written by DreamingInSilence and this version of "When Will My Life Begin" was written by me.))


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Demanitus works on his hot-air balloon, Varian arrives at the Dark Kingdom and faces the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Once they returned to Corona, Demanitus set to work on his hot air balloon while Rapunzel went to talk to her father. Their lovable ruffians went back to their lives and Rapunzel figured it might be best to not take them for the balloon ride and…final battle.  
  
There was something that really bothered her about that word. “Final”. Like there was nothing after, like a rematch was completely out of the question.  
  
It told her that, if she lost, she would lose everything. She shivered and hugged herself on the way to her father’s study, where she found him looking over papers.  
  
“Father.” She greeted, looking in.  
  
“Oh.” He looked up. ”Rapunzel.” He beckoned her in and she walked inside, closing the door behind her before she walked over to sit across from him. “How is the, uh, destiny going?”  
  
“I’m going to the Dark Kingdom soon. Father, please, tell me that Varian’s wrong. Tell me that you didn’t say you planned to use him as a weapon.” She pleaded.  
  
“I _never_ said _anything_ about a _weapon_. I was talking with my advisors and we were discussing how useful his black rock spikes would be for various things and I made a joke about having him use that other ability of his to take care of any pest problems. I guess he greatly misunderstood…” He looked at the papers. “Now there are people sending me messages, threatening riots if I didn’t come out and own up to ‘all the falsities’.”  
  
“I’ll tell Varian the truth. Surely he’ll change his mind when he hears the truth!” She insisted.  
  
“Will he?” King Fredric looked mentally exhausted. “Did he listen when you tried to warn him about Zhan Tiri?”  
  
“I…” She faltered.  
  
“The boy is…stubborn. It is hard to convince him that he is wrong. He’s at that difficult age.” Fredric stood up and rubbed at his eyes. “Don’t worry about me, Rapunzel. You just focus on…” He faltered. “Don’t lose.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded. “I know.”  
  
\--  
  
The hot-air balloon soared easily through the air, carrying the small group towards the Dark Kingdom. They set down at the beach that Varian had come out at and he stepped out, looking out over the sea.  
  
“So…there’s a Kingdom here?” Andrew asked.  
  
“Where is it?” Lance asked curiously.  
  
Varian stripped down to just his armor and walked towards the water, holding out a hand towards It. He started to sing, his entire body starting to glow a blue color.  
  
“ _Moonlight, shining low,  
Let your power shine.  
Raise what lies beneath,  
Let me pull back the tide._”

The earth started to violently shake and they stepped back, Lance gathering up Varian’s discarded clothes as they went back to the hot-air balloon. Varian sang on, unaffected by the shaking as a wave of energy blasted out from his body towards the sea.  
  
 _“Return what now is gone.  
Change the fate's design.  
Rise from where you lay;  
Let me pull back the tide.  
Pull back the tide._”  
  
“Oh…my…” Lance breathed as they saw land come out of the ground as Varian repeated his spell a few more times. The wave continued rippling towards the land as Varian sang again and again, his young voice echoing in the silence as the earth continued to shake around them.  
  
Cassandra wondered how strong this earthquake was, if they were feeling it over in Corona. If Rapunzel was feeling this.  
  
The submerged land connected with the beach and attached and then Varian finally started to fall back, the glow fading. Andrew, who was closest, ran and caught him before he hit the ground and Varian let out a happy but tired chirrup as he looked at his handiwork.  
  
“Found it.” He said, giving Andrew a cheeky grin.  
  
Andrew smiled and helped him up. “Well, then. Let’s go lay claim on it.”  
  
Varian nodded. “To the castle!”  
  
“YOU!”  
  
Varian looked over and saw Hector was struggling to get up from the ground, his human body covered in scales just like Varian and Adira. “Oh.” He walked over and knelt in front of him. “What’s the matter? Didn’t you _want_ to be human again?”  
  
“Hh…nngh…” Hector scrabbled a bit trying to get up and Varian stepped back from him.  
  
“Pathetic. How did I _ever_ fear you?” He used the black rocks to wrap around his arms and lift him off the ground to pin him against a boulder. “You’ll stay here until the princess comes. You’ll tell her that I’ll be at the castle. Once she arrives, I’ll let you go.” He paused and walked up to him, covered his fist in black rocks to make it bigger, and slammed it into the man’s gut. “THAT’S for doing the same to me.” He said as Hector let out a choked cry of pain and started coughing.  
  
He nodded firmly, retracted the rocks from around his hand, and walked back to the balloon, accepting his clothes from Lance. “Let’s fly to the castle, everyone.” He smiled at them as he redressed. “The Mad King is waiting.”  
  
Hector glared up at them as they lifted into the air and flew overhead. “Yeah…he’s waiting, alright…little brat…”  
  
\--  
  
The land had been restored. His humanity had been restored. Which meant only one thing: Varian was back. Quirin waited until he felt steady enough and then gathered up clothes that he’d stored away for when this day came. He had to go to the castle, before Varian did something he could never take back.  
  
He didn’t want any more blood on his son’s hands.  
  
\--  
  
King Edmund sat in his throne, where he’d been since before the earthquake started, and looked at his restored body. It wasn’t exactly the same, he was covered in scales still, but he had legs again. He reached for his scepter and slowly stood up, testing out his legs. It had been…so long since he last stood. He didn’t realize how difficult it would be.  
  
“Hn…” He grit his teeth.  
  
Black rocks suddenly burst into the throne room and he gasped, dropping back onto the throne. The doors across from him opened and a group of people walked in. He recognized Adira and no one else but the leader, the boy he’d once locked away and ordered to do what he’d just achieved.  
  
“Hello, Your Majesty.” Varian said, walking up to the throne.  
  
“Show some respect, boy.” He said firmly. “Bow before your king.”  
  
“Mmm…nah.” Varian chuckled. “You see, I outrank you.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Edmund frowned.  
  
“You’re a king…” He walked closer and Edmund felt black rocks creeping up to bind his legs against the throne so he couldn’t get up. “But, I’m a _god_.” He chirruped in delight. “Ergo, I outrank you.” He snapped his fingers and Edmund gasped as his legs released and something shoved him forward, off the throne and onto the floor at Varian’s feet. “So, _you_ will bow to _me_.”  
  
“Why…are you here?” Edmund demanded, his body shaky as he barely help himself up on his hands and knees.  
  
“Isn’t it obvious?” The arrogant boy walked past him and sat himself down on Edmund’s throne. “I’m taking what’s rightfully mine. For centuries, this Kingdom has worshipped the moonstone.” He spread his arms in a dramatic gesture. “Well, the moonstone has decided that it’s time to take control. Never will it be used by greedy humans.”  
  
Edmund looked up at him. “You…”  
  
“So, here’s how it gonna be.” He crossed one leg over the other, clearly much more confident in his use of legs than Edmund was. Ironic, considering he had never _been_ human until now. “You’re going to swear fealty to me and beg for forgiveness for locking me in a cage, and then you’re going to spend a few days in a cell until I feel like forgiving you.”  
  
“I will not _beg you_ for _anything_.” Edmund said furiously.  
  
Varian stared down at him and laced his fingers together. “The alternative is that I kill you. And I won’t be nice about it. I’ll make sure it’s drawn out, that you scream the entire time.”  
  
“You cocky little—”  
  
“I’ll give you some time to decide. Adira, you know where the cells are?” He looked at her and she nodded. “Good. Show Cassandra and Andrew where they are. Cassandra, Andrew, lock this trash up.”  
  
They moved forward and Edmund tried to push them away but he was easily hauled along by the two humans, being unable to walk himself. Adira looked down at him, her grip on the staff he used to help herself walk tight, and then she turned and led them out.  
  
Varian was joined by the only other human in the group and Edmund scowled at them as he was hauled away. “Once I learn how to use my legs again, _you’ll_ be the one begging!” He roared.  
  
A child’s mocking laugh was all he got for his trouble before the doors closed between them.  
  
\--  
  
Varian sighed and looked around at his new throne room before he looked at Lance and smiled. “So? What do you think?”  
  
“Mmm, bit dreary. Could use some color.” Lance said, leaning against the throne casually. “But, that’s easily amended. How do you feel?”  
  
“Justified.” Varian nodded, smiling.  
  
Madam Tiri appeared next to him. “ ** _That was an easy takeover._** ”  
  
“Easy when the King can’t even fight.” Varian scoffed, rolling his eyes. “But, this room will be good for the final battle.”  
  
“ ** _Yes, I believe it will suffice._** ” Madam Tiri agreed.  
  
Varian smiled and nodded to her. “Soon, very soon, you’ll be free.”  
  
“Oh, you’re talking to Madam Tiri!” Lance realized.  
  
Varian chirruped. “I keep forgetting you can’t see her. Sorry.”  
  
“Eh, it’s alright.” Lance shrugged. “I’ll see her soon.”  
  
“You will.” Varian nodded, smiling. “And, don’t worry. I won’t kill the princess.”  
  
“You won’t?” Lance looked relieved.  
  
“Of course not. I’m just going to battle her until Madam Tiri is freed and then I’ll cage her and force to watch as I destroy Corona and kill her father.” Varian said with a smile.  
  
Lance sighed a bit. “…Okay, Varian.”  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel slowly took her hand off the wall as the shaking subsided. “What…was that?” She breathed. “It felt like…a ripple of earth.” She went to look out a window. “Varian, what did you _do_?” She gripped the windowsill tightly and then looked down at Demanitus hard at work on his hot-air balloon. “Why am I so…apprehensive?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set, now they're just waiting on Rapunzel to arrive.
> 
> ((A/N: "Dark Kingdom Restoration" spell was written by me with elements of the water, healing, and black rock songs. :D Big thanks again to DreamingInSilence for helping me with the water spell!))


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Rapunzel prepares to go to the Dark Kingdom, Quirin tries to talk sense into his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

King Edmund was secure in the dungeon. Lance took no time at all finding the kitchen and preparing dinner for them, and Varian spent the time waiting by going around smashing any statues he found of King Edmund or his family line.  
  
“What the?” He walked over to a chest and opened it. Inside, he found multiple wanted posters of…”Eugene?” He lifted one out. “Why would there be posters of Rapunzel’s boyfriend here?” He asked the air.  
  
Curious, he ventured down to the dungeons and to King Edmund’s cell, where the man was sitting hunched over in chains. “Hey, Mad King.” He held up the poster as he approached the cell. “What’s this?”  
  
“It’s a poster.” The man said bluntly.  
  
Varian rolled his eyes. “Yes, but why is it _here_? Why do you have a wanted poster of what looks like a badly-drawn version of Rapunzel’s boyfriend?”  
  
“I don’t want to tell you.” King Edmund scowled.  
  
Varian flicked his wrist and he gasped as a black rock grew in his cell. “Tell me.” He smiled coldly.  
  
“…He is…my son.” King Edmund said, glancing away. “I sent him away before the wave.”  
  
“You mean before you tried to use the moonstone for your own goals?” Varian said mockingly.  
  
“Yes.” Edmund glared at him. “Leave him alone. Leave him out of this.”  
  
“Mmm…yeah, well, he’ll probably be coming with the princess.” He dropped the poster into his cell and retracted the black rock. “Whatever happens to him from there is entirely up to her.” He turned and walked away, cackling.  
  
Edmund looked at the poster grimly.  
  
\--  
  
“Varian!” Andrew walked up to his throne. “There’s a man at the castle gates asking to see you. He looks like he was a Mer, got the scales and stuff. Do I let him in?”  
  
“Did he say his name?” Varian asked.  
  
“He called you his son.” Andrew clarified.  
  
Varian perked up. “Yes! Yes, let him in!”  
  
“Alright.” Andrew headed out to get him.  
  
Cassandra looked at him curiously from her position by the throne. “Your dad?”  
  
Varian nodded. “I haven’t seen him in so long! And he’s here? He walked on his own already? He’s incredible!”  
  
Cassandra smiled. “Well…he had _you_.” She nudged him and he chirruped, nudging her back.  
  
Andrew returned with Quirin behind him. He was dressed in actual clothes and used a walking stick but the look on his face was one of relief and he walked faster to get to him and threw his arms around Varian.  
  
“Varian, my boy, you’re safe!” He said, holding him tightly.  
  
“Yeah, I’m safe! I’m great!” He smiled up at him. “I’ve achieved so much, done so many things I have so much to talk to you about, dad!”  
  
“Where is the King?” Quirin looked around.  
  
“Locked in a cell.” Varian assured him. “He’s in the dungeons if you want to pay him a visit.”  
  
Quirin nodded and then stood back a bit, looking him over. “You’ve grown so much…”  
  
“Still tiny, though.” Cassandra said teasingly.  
  
“Meh.” Varian shrugged. “I’ll get bigger.”  
  
“Keep telling yourself that.” She grinned.  
  
“Can we have some privacy?” Varian said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Okay.” Cassandra headed out with Andrew. “Hey, let’s go find Adira and rope her into bugging Lance for a snack.”  
  
“He’ll be unable to refuse.” Andrew smirked and they laughed as they walked out, shutting the door.  
  
Quirin stepped back and looked at his son on the throne, smiling sadly. “Look at you…you’ve grown so much. Your eyes have changed, and…your smile.”  
  
Varian shrugged and got up, walking away from the throne past him. “I’ve been through things. I encountered a town full of ruffians and had to use my powers to escape it. I later went back and conquered it, and learned how to heal when my friend was hurt there. I went to the Kingdom of Corona and stayed in the castle with the princess, too. It was…nice. But, I overheard the King saying he wanted to use me, to use my powers. So…I left. I used my black rocks to damage his castle and left.”  
  
“And now?” Quirin turned to him. “You came back here and locked the Mad King away, so what’s next?”  
  
“Now? I wait for the Princess of Corona to arrive so her sundrop can battle my moonstone, as destiny decrees.” Varian said, looking at a wall thoughtfully before he used black rocks to smash a hole and then he used black rocks to repair it but left a window so he could look out at his kingdom from in here.  
  
“Battle her?” Quirin walked over to him. “Destiny? What?”  
  
“And, once I win, I’ll go to Corona and force her to watch as I destroy it and kill her villainous father.” Varian said maliciously.  
  
“Varian…” Quirin placed his hand on his shoulder. “You shouldn’t do this.”  
  
“If I don’t, they’ll come after me and capture me for my powers. They’ll enslave me and make me kill for them.” He stepped away from him. “I’ll be a living weapon.” He walked to the opposite wall.  
  
“Who told you all this?! Destiny?! Did King Fredric actually tell you, to your face, that he planned to make use of you or did someone else tell you this?!” Quirin turned to him.  
  
“I heard him!” Varian turned to his father furiously. “I _heard_ him say that he planned to use me! They acted friendly to my face, but they were hiding deception! Rapunzel tried to turn me against my mentor, who has taught me how to use my powers and cared for me all these years, but I know better!”  
  
Quirin stepped towards him. “Varian, you've been hurt, I understand. This is what I tried to protect you from before! But, you're making a mistake.”  
  
Varian rolled his eyes as his father started to sing.  
  
“ _The path of hate  
Is a dangerous track.  
You take one step,   
And it's hard to turn back.  
It pulls you along,   
And, though it seems wrong,  
It feels right._”  
  
He stepped towards him and Varian ignored him, smashing the wall and repairing it with black rocks to make another window.  
  
“ _Don't you see?  
This path you're on   
Leaves a permanent mark.  
It feels good at first,  
Then it slowly turns dark._”  
  
Quirin took Varian’s hand and he snatched it back. Quirin went on.  
  
“ _With each passing day,  
You're further astray from the light._”  
  
Varian shook his head and walked away from him again, ignoring his father’s pleas.  
  
“ _Suddenly,  
You lose your way  
And lose the thread.  
Lose your cool  
And lose your head.  
Every loss is harder to excuse._”  
  
Quirin walked after him.  
  
“ _Then, you'll see,  
You'll lose your faith  
And lose your soul.  
'Til you lose  
Complete control,  
And realize there's nothing left to lose.  
Nothing left to lose!_”  
  
Quirin reached for him desperately. “Varian, please, becoming a villain isn't the answer!”  
  
Varian dodged his reaching hand again and turned to him, his expression furious. “Is THAT what you think I am?!” He scowled before he started to sing.  
  
“ _The path I'm on  
Is a path painted black._”  
  
He summoned black rocks around the throne room.  
  
“ _I'm taking that road  
And I'm not looking back._”  
  
The rocks smashed into the throne, reducing it to rubble as he walked towards it  
  
“ _Each twist and each turn  
Is straight where I'm yearning to go._”  
  
He brought a hand to his chest and sighed.  
  
“ _Yes, it's true,  
My path is dark,  
But I see where it ends._”  
  
He held out a hand and created a statue of Rapunzel and himself.  
  
“ _My rival will fall  
As my power ascends._”  
  
He clenched his fists and the Rapunzel statue sank into the floor.  
  
“ _Despise me, that's fine,  
I'm taking what's mine even so._”  
  
He turned on his heel to face his father.  
  
“ _Without you._ ”  
  
He started to walk towards him, more black rocks rising and starting to form a new throne behind him.  
  
“ _You lost your nerve,  
HID IN A CAVE.  
Instead of strength,  
It's FEAR you gave!”_  
  
He stopped and slapped his hand to his chest.  
  
“ _I'm not lost,  
This fate was mine to choose!_”  
  
Quirin wanted to question that statement, since it conflicted with the whole “destiny” thing, but Varian wasn’t done.  
  
“ _So, I chose to  
Lose my doubt  
And lose my chains!  
Lose all weakness that remains!_”  
  
Varian threw his hands out, more black rocks forming around the room.  
  
“ _After all, I've EVERYTHING to lose!  
Everything to lose!_”  
  
Quirin stepped closer to him.  
  
“ _You have so much to hold onto…”_  
  
Varian shook his head, putting his hands over his ears.  
  
“ _If I listen, I only lose!”_  
  
Quirin stepped closer again.  
  
“ _Listen, please,  
You've lost your grip—"_  
  
“ _Lose?!_ ” Varian interrupted him, but Quirin pressed on with Varian constantly interrupting him.  
  
“ _—and lost your mind!_ ”  
  
“ _I’m not gonna lose!_ ” Varian insisted.  
  
“ _All's not lost, don't be so blind!_ ”  
  
“ _I refuse!_ ”  
  
“ _Varian, you know that I love you!_ ”  
  
” _I refuse!_ ” _  
  
_Varian finally moved his hands from his ears and threw them to the sides, walking towards the throne as it was nearly complete. Quirin followed, continuing to plead with him as Varian sang.  
  
 _“Ohhh, I choose the tears and lose no sleep!_ ”  
  
” _Choose…_ ”  
  
“ _What I want, I’ll take and keep!_ ”  
  
” _It’s time for you to choose!_ ”  
  
“ _I/You decide the turning of the screws!_ ” They sang in unison.  
  
“Andrew!” Varian called.   
  
The doors opened and Andrew came into the room. “You called?”  
  
“Take him to a cell until this fight is done. I don’t want him escaping to warn her about me.” Varian said coolly.  
  
Andrew clicked his tongue. “What did I miss, huh? Come on.” He grabbed Quirin’s arm and pulled him along.  
  
“Varian! Please!” Quirin cried as he was pulled out. The doors shut and Varian walked over to the throne as it finished forming.  
  
“ _For…I have… everything…to lose._” He sang softly as he took a seat.  
  
The black rocks spread higher and higher around the room, until not an inch of the original stone wall was seen.  
  
\--  
  
Quirin was taken to the dungeons and shoved into a cell. Andrew took his walking stick away and shut the door before locking it. “Looks like you’ve lost favor with the little god. Sorry, _dad_ , but I need him to keep being angry. You know…for my own reasons.” He walked away, whistling as he spun the keys on his hand.  
  
“My boy…” Quirin brought his hands to his face. “I tried to protect you…I tried…I tried…”  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel paced the carpeted floors of the castle impatiently. The hot-air balloon wasn’t complete yet, but Demanitus kept telling her “soon”. She sighed and went to her room, where she stripped off her dress and focused, summoning her armor. It looked like, at least for the armor, once she learned how to put it on, it could be summoned and retracted without a song.  
  
“Hey, Rapun—geez!” Eugene quickly turned around. “Okay, I think I’m going to have to start knocking before I come in.”  
  
“It’s okay, I’m covered.” Rapunzel giggled, pulling her dress back on.  
  
Eugene walked into the room and went to her. “Hey, uh…” He cleared his throat. “I know this might be a bad time…but, I thought that maybe…we could put a little happiness in our crazy life.” He pulled out a small box. “Rapunzel…” He held it out and opened it. “After this is all over…will you marry me?”  
  
She gasped, looking at the ring. “I…oh, Eugene…” She reached out to him and gently cupped his cheek. “I might…die over there, you know?”  
  
“Then, this is the only chance I have to propose.” He smiled sadly. “If you die, so will I. I can’t live without you, blondie. You’re my dream, my happiness, the sun in my sky.” He took the ring out and took her hand from his face, gently slipping it on her finger. “And if the moon eclipses your light for good, then I’ll go with you into the dark.”  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes and she kissed him. “Yes. Yes, Eugene. I will marry you.”  
  
He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. “I’m with you, Rapunzel. Now and forever, ‘til death do we part. Whether that’s as soon as tomorrow, or when we’re both old.”  
  
She cried into his shoulder, clinging tightly to him as she nodded. “Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final battle looms...
> 
> ((A/N: "Nothing Left to Lose/Everything to Lose" was written by me!))


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel arrives in the Dark Kingdom and the final battle commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Demanitus made his way through the castle and adjusted his coat as he walked. He’d gotten some new clothes because Shorty’s wasn’t too his liking, though he’d chosen to leave the old man’s beard alone. He certainly got a bath, though. This wasn’t an ideal body, but he’d been living in monkeys ever since his death so he really shouldn’t be picky.  
  
He stopped at Rapunzel’s room and knocked politely. “Rapunzel?”  
  
“Yes, come in!” She called.  
  
He opened the door and looked inside. “I wanted to tell you—what the jungle?!”  
  
She looked down at him from where she was dangling. “I, uh…was practicing my plant magic.” She said, before swinging on a vine and landing in front of him. “Is it done?”  
  
He nodded. “It’s done. We can leave as soon as you’re ready.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded. “I’ll go tell Eugene, then. We’ll leave now.”  
  
Demanitus nodded. “Then, I will be waiting by the balloon when you are ready.” He headed out of the room.  
  
Rapunzel looked at the vines around her room, then at the paintings she’d done of Varian, both in Mer form and human form, and left the room with a determined expression on her face.  
  
\--  
  
Eugene and Demanitus watched as Rapunzel hugged her parents goodbye and then she came over to join them. “Are you ready?” He asked her.  
  
“As I’ll ever be.” She said grimly, stepping in. Demanitus closed the door and started the fire to lift them up into the air.  
  
The balloon soared over the land, and Rapunzel looked around at the black rocks that littered her kingdom from their mad chase to the Spire. She saw where the circus must’ve been, a black, jagged shape below them a testament to Varian’s increased power. She gripped the edge of the basket that held them and looked forward, towards the Dark Kingdom.  
  
Eugene took her hand and gently kissed it, the ring on her finger glinting in the sunlight. “We’ll make it through this.” He assured her. “We always do.”  
  
She smiled sadly and pulled him close. “I hope so.”  
  
“I won’t let him kill you.” Eugene promised, holding her tightly. “Not without taking me with you.”  
  
She nodded, burying her face in his shoulder. Then she pulled back and let go of him before she stood back and closed her eyes as she started to sing, her hand unfastening her dress.  
  
“ _Flower, raise your vine.  
Lift your spirit free.  
Dance ‘tween earth and sky.  
For everyone to see._”  
  
The vines wrapped around her body, covering her up as she let her dress fall to the basket floor, and then it glowed as Eugene saw her braided hair fall loose and then retie itself into a high-braid bound by vines  
  
“ _Stretch your budding leaves.  
_ _Reach out where I decree._ ”  
  
Over her vine bodysuit, yellow flower petals sprouted from her body and formed armor with a petal-like skirt. Dhe held out her covered hand and a vine whip formed, which she grabbed tightly as a yellow circlet appeared around her forehead.  
  
“ _Flourish with my light.  
_ _For everyone to see._ ”  
  
The symbol of Corona, the sun, formed on her collar over the bodysuit as she finished singing and then the glow ceased.  
  
“ _For all to see.”  
  
_  
  
After she finished, she looked herself over and nodded with satisfaction. _  
  
_“…Whoa.” Eugene breathed.  
  
Demanitus looked over. “Huh. A whip, eh?” He nudged Eugene. “Didn’t know she was _that_ kind of girl.”  
  
“Wh-What are you talking about?” Eugene looked at him. Demanitus went back to his driving.  
  
“Does it…does it look okay?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“You look beautiful.” Eugene assured her. “Like a warrior.”  
  
She smiled. “Good. Because I am.”  
  
He nodded and walked over to kiss her. “We’re going to be alright.” He looked at the golden ring on her finger. “We’re going to be alright.”  
  
\--  
  
“ ** _Rapunzel is on the way._** **_She has already prepared herself for battle and upgraded her armor._** ”  
  
“Good.” Varian stood up from the throne and stripped off his clothes, leaving him in his scale armor. “She’s finally taking it seriously.” He stepped forward, his entire body starting to glow as he sang.  
  
“ _Crescent high above,  
Evolving as you go.  
Raise what lies beneath,  
And let the darkness grow._”  
  
Moonrock armor started to form over his scales, covering his legs, feet, forearms and chest. It formed around his waist and spread out and then a circlet formed around his forehead.  
  


“ _Bend it to my will.  
Consume the sunlight’s glow.  
Rise into the sky,  
And let the darkness grow._”  
  
He held out his hand and a black rock sword formed, which he pulled from the ground and swung at the air aggressively. As he did, the symbol of the Dark Kingdom appeared on his shoulders.  
  
“ _Let darkness grow._ ”  
  
  
  
“ ** _Are you prepared, my student?”_**  
  
“I won’t lose.” He said firmly.  
  
He turned to the final two pieces of the Demanitus scroll sitting on a table nearby. “Once she arrives, the final fight will begin. And, after her…Corona.”  
  
\--  
  
The balloon set down when they realized they were seeing unfamiliar land and she saw someone struggling below them. Rapunzel ran out and stopped in front of…”Hector?”  
  
“P-Prin…cess.” He rasped.  
  
“Oh, wow.” She shook her head. “What happened to you?”  
  
“Please…water…”  
  
She went to get him some water and then came back. Once he’d been given some, his complexion improved some. “What happened?”  
  
“Varian.” He coughed. “He came with a whole group…rose the Dark Kingdom from the sea and… _mostly_ restored us.” He looked down at himself. “Still a Mer…just can also turn human now.”  
  
“Where is he?” She asked.  
  
“Castle.” He nodded in the direction of it. “He said…he’d let me down once you arrived.”  
  
“I better go, then.” She headed back to the balloon. “Let’s hurry!”  
  
They set off again, flying in the direction he nodded to. It wasn’t hard to find the castle; it was the only actual building in the whole Kingdom. They set down outside of it and Rapunzel walked towards the castle gates.  
  
“Princess?” Andrew of Saporia raised an eyebrow. “Look at _you_. You look _good_. Is that for Varian? _Wow_ , girl.”  
  
She frowned. “Yes, now let us in.”  
  
Andrew shrugged. “Alright.” He walked over to open the gate for them. “Cassandra’s with Varian, by the way. In case you wanted to break her heart some more.”  
  
Rapunzel ignored his taunts and walked in with Eugene and Demanitus.  
  
“Hey, don’t worry! If you lose, you’ll go back to Corona – with us!”  
  
She clenched her fists and walked on, trying to ignore his laughing.  
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll be okay.” Eugene told her. “You got this cool new armor, you’ll be fine. Plus, there’s the spell on the scroll.”  
  
She nodded, looking unsure.  
  
They found Cassandra inside the castle, standing next to a table. “Cass…” Rapunzel said, stepping towards her.  
  
“Rapunzel.” Cassandra nodded. “Here’s the final pieces. Varian said that he’d give you time to learn the spell, and then I’ll show you to the throne room.”  
  
“You’re…not going to attack me?” Rapunzel asked hopefully.  
  
“It’s not _my_ destiny to fight you.” She said, and Rapunzel felt her hope for a repaired friendship falter. “Take the spell, learn it, then come find me.” She walked over and sat in front of a double-doored room.  
  
Rapunzel pulled put the pieces and put them with the two pieces on the table. She gasped as they repaired themselves. “Okay…what now?”  
  
Demanitus picked it up. “Hm…I need sunlight.” He carried it outside and Rapunzel followed.  
  
“Why sunlight?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“And your ring.” He held out his hand. “I need a focus. I made it so that it can only be seen if the sun’s ray is magnified onto it.”  
  
Rapunzel faltered. “…Okay.” She took off the ring and handed it to him. “I want that back, though.”  
  
“Of course.” Demanitus accepted it and got to work. Eugene wrapped his arms around Rapunzel, holding her close as the old inventor did his work.  
  
“It’s going to be okay.” He repeated gently.  
  
Soon, the man walked over with the scroll and ring and handed both to her. “Here, princess. It says ‘Power of the sun, gift me with your light. Shine into the dark, restore our fading sight. Rise into the dawn, blazing star so bright. Burn away the strife, let my hope ignite. Let hope ignite.’ Understand?”  
  
She nodded, putting her ring back on. “I do.”  
  
“Rapunzel, this is a very dangerous spell. If you use it, do not _sing_ it. Chant it, instead.” He insisted, taking her hand in his.  
  
“Why?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Singing is a focus; it increases the power. You could destroy everything around you if you do that.” Demanitus warned.  
  
“…I understand.” She nodded.  
  
“Only use it as a last resort.” He let go of her hand.  
  
Rapunzel nodded and turned to lead them back inside.  
  
\--  
  
Cassandra stood up as they approached her. “Done?”  
  
Rapunzel nodded. “Yes.”  
  
“Good.” She opened the doors for her. “Go on in, then.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded and walked up the stairs to go inside. As soon as she was in, before anyone could follow, black rocks shot up and blocked the doors. She heard them close behind the rocks, and then there was silence. Clenching her fists, she turned towards the throne, towards where Varian waited for her, and walked up to him, moving a hand to grip the grip curled up at her side.  
  
Varian was also wearing new armor, and lazily sat in his throne with a swore in his hand. “About time.” He greeted, turning and stepping off the throne in one smooth motion. He was definitely not the clumsy, stumbling Mer she had taken to the castle in what felt like forever ago. He was no longer the curious child that followed a path he didn’t know, so full of uncertainty but eager to please.  
  
“Sorry to keep you waiting.” She said calmly.  
  
He shrugged. “Meh, I kept myself entertained. So, did you learn the spell?”  
  
She nodded. “Yes. As well as others.”  
  
“So have I.” He stepped towards her, his boots clanking on the black-rock floor. “Anything you want to say before we start?”  
  
“How about you misunderstood my father?” She frowned. “He didn’t mean to imply you would be a good weapon—”  
  
“A King should choose his words wisely. Especially since he knew that I had only recently escaped another King that wanted to use me for my powers. But, it doesn’t matter. Corona will fall.” He shifted his grip on his sword. “Anything else?”  
  
“…No.” She clenched her fists and pulled her whip from her side. “I’m ready.”  
  
“Good.” He brandished his sword. “Because I’ve _been_ ready.”  
  
She held out her hands and started to sing.  
  
“ _Fire, grow and flare.  
Let your sparks ignite.  
Kindle all my hopes.  
And keep the world alight!  
The world alight!_”  
  
Fire erupted around the room and Varian laughed darkly before he held out a hand as he sang.  
  
“ _Water, lift and flow.  
Let me be your guide.  
Rise from where you lay.  
Let the moon pull the tide!  
Moon pull the tide!_”  
  
Rapunzel bit her lip as her fire was doused. It didn’t matter. Now they both had access to all their elements and could use them without singing again. For the next two hours.  
  
She lashed out with her vine and summoned more to try to bind him. He summoned black rocks to slash through them before he jumped onto one above him. Rapunzel followed, summoning vines to try to bind him again.  
  
“Come on!” He laughed. “Your vines can’t cut through my rocks, Rapunzel! Use your new spell!” He held out his hand and Rapunzel narrowly sung out of the way of a black rock hitting her.  
  
He was right, she knew. Nothing she was using, not plant or fire, could get through the rocks. But, she didn’t want to use such a destructive spell.  
  
“Don’t be a coward, Rapunzel.” He taunted, and then she heard him starting to sing.  
  
“ _Wither and decay,  
End this destiny  
Break these earthly chains  
And set the spirit free.  
The spirit free.”_  
  
‘No.’ She thought as she felt herself growing weaker, then focused as she sang.  
  
“ _Flower, gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine.  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine.  
What once was mine._”  
  
She felt better, thankfully, and she fired a fire spell at him in retaliation. The black rocks kept coming, and soon she wouldn’t have any room to get around them.  
  
She had no choice. Remembering Demanitus’ warning, she started to chant.  
  
“Power of the Sun,  
Gift me with your light!  
Shine into the dark,  
Restore our fading sight!  
  
Rise into the dawn,  
Blazing star so bright!  
Burn away the strife  
And let our hope ignite!  
Let hope ignite!”  
  
“Finally.” Varian said, watching her body glow as the sun’s energy pulsed from her body and started to destroy the black rocks. He held out a hand towards her, singing.  
  
“ _Crescent high above,  
Evolving as you go.  
Raise what lies beneath,  
And let the darkness grow.  
  
Bend it to my will.  
Consume the sunlight’s glow.  
Rise into the sky,  
And let the darkness grow.  
Let darkness grow._”  
  
“Nnnngh!” Rapunzel focused, trying to push away the rocks with her powers, but with Varian’s singing giving his spell more power she wasn’t doing well.  
  
\--  
  
Varian spotted Madam Tiri lifting up into an orb of sun and moon energy that appeared above him and he smiled, focusing more on keeping Rapunzel’s spell at bay. ‘Just a little longer.’ He thought, listening to Rapunzel as she desperately chanted again. In response, he sang again.  
  
Madam Tiri appeared before him in physical form and lowered onto a black rock next to him. “ ** _It is done, my student._** ” She assured him. “ ** _You have completed your task._** ”  
  
Rapunzel looked shocked to see her there and Varian grinned. “Yeah. It is.” He clapped his hands together and Rapunzel cried out as she was bound by the stronger black rocks and squeezed until she passed out.  
  
He retracted the black rocks, using the one he was sitting on to lower himself and Madam Tiri safely to the ground. Rapunzel was brought down as well, her body limp in the rocks’ hold.  
  
“I did it.” He grinned and then threw up his hands. “I DID IT!” He laughed and chirruped and then threw his arms around Madam Tiri. “YOU’RE FREE, AHAHAHA!”  
  
She smiled and hugged him. “ ** _Yes, my little moon. You have set me free._** ” She stroked his cheek and then the streak in his hair. “ ** _You have made me so proud._** ”  
  
He smiled and then turned to Rapunzel, flicking his wrist. The black rocks dropped her to the floor and then new rocks formed a cage around her. “And now…” He chuckled darkly. “Corona will fall.” He turned to the door. “But, first…” He walked over to the doors, the black rocks lowering as he did, and then he threw open the doors.  
  
The people standing outside the door looked over and he grinned, throwing out his hands. “REJOICE! IT’S A SOLAR ECLIPSE!”  
  
“YEEEAH!” Andrew and Cassandra cheered.  
  
Eugene ran past Varian as he came down the stairs and knelt in front of the cage. “Rapunzel?! Rapunzel?!”  
  
“ ** _Do not be concerned. She only sleeps._** ” Madam Tiri assured him.  
  
Eugene gripped the bars. “Rapunzel…”  
  
“Oh yeah.” Varian turned and walked over to him. “We have a bit of a…bloodline problem.”  
  
“What?” Eugene looked up at him.  
  
“See, I had no idea the King had a son, but I got it out of him. Turns out, you’re the Dark Prince!” Varian laughed. “Your father sent you away for your safety before the wave!” He held his sword to Eugene’s neck and he paled. “Your father was pathetic, but you have some strength in you. Battle me for the throne?”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but the only reason I will battle you is for Rapunzel!” Eugene stood up furiously.  
  
Varian rolled his eyes. “Okay, then. Lock them both in the dungeon.” He gestured to Eugene and Demanitus, who had come over to kneel next to the cage as well.  
  
“ ** _Demanitus._** ” Madam Tiri greeted.  
  
“Boy…you don’t know what you’ve unleashed.” Demanitus said as Cassandra and Andrew came over.  
  
Varian flicked his wrists and black rocks came up around their wrists. Then he used his sword to break the link with the ground and they were both roughly pulled to their feet and hauled away.  
  
“Rapunzel!” Eugene called as he was taken away. “Rapunzel!”  
  
Varian smiled and turned to Madam Tiri. “Let’s go tell Lance the good news and get you your first meal in a long time!”  
  
“Yes, I have missed food.” She agreed, the two of them leaving the throne room, Rapunzel left behind in the cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel has lost and Varian has won. What will happen to Corona?


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Rapunzel's loss, things are uncertain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Eugene grunted as he was shoved into the cell with Demanitus. “Cass!” He ran to the door, but it was slammed in his face. “Cass, come on! You can’t _really_ be alright with this?! What about your dad?!”  
  
Andrew wrapped an arm around Cassandra. “Come on, Cassandra. We’ve got a celebration party to attend.” He led her away.  
  
“Cass!” Eugene cried.  
  
“They won’t listen.”  
  
He looked over and gasped, seeing Varian’s father, now human, also in the dungeon with them. “Quirin? What…why…”  
  
“Because I dared to try to talk Varian out of his plans.” Quirin said grimly. “That ‘Madam Tiri’ of his has completely twisted him.  
  
“The demon Zhan Tiri is good at that.” Demanitus said grimly. “She took my three students and turned them against me the same way.”  
  
“I thought she was an imaginary friend, and he was so lonely, so I didn’t discourage it. Now, it’s too late to save him.” Quirin shook his head. “He plans to destroy Corona.”  
  
Eugene looked at his cuffs and struggled to break them. “Uuuugh, rats!” He fell back on his butt. “Stupid black rocks!”  
  
“Horace?”  
  
“There’s no ‘Horace’ here.” Eugene looked over. “Who said that, anyway?”  
  
A man looked out at him. “Horace…my son…”  
  
“It’s Eugene. And, based on what he said earlier, I’m guessing you’re the king of this dump?” Eugene gestured with his fingers to their current location.  
  
“I was…unprepared. He attacked right after I regained my legs.” He coughed. “I need water…it’s been too long…”  
  
“What?” Eugene frowned.  
  
“I’m still a Mer, son.” He coughed again. “I’m just…I have legs now and can breathe outside of water. But I’m growing weak without it.”  
  
“HEY!” Eugene called. “HEY, SOMEONE! VARIAN!”  
  
To his shock, the door actually opened and Varian walked in and went to his cell. “Yes?”  
  
“Did you hear me from up there?” Eugene asked.  
  
“No, I was coming down here, anyway.” He walked over to the King’s cell. “You’re going to die at this rate. It’s time you begged for forgiveness.”  
  
“Never.” The King spat.  
  
“Fine.” Varian walked away from him, then pulled out a bottle and offered it to his father. “Here, water.”  
  
Quirin accepted it silently and drank it. Varian walked away from him and paused by Eugene’s cell. “If you don’t want to watch him die, you’ll convince him to apologize for locking me in a cage.” He walked on, then paused and looked at Demanitus. “Oh. Madam Tiri wants to see you.” He walked over and unlocked the door.  
  
“Wait.” Demanitus stepped back. “I’m in a borrowed body.”  
  
“So?” Varian raised an eyebrow, opening it.  
  
“So, I don’t want her to hurt it.” He stepped back again.  
  
“Then you should’ve thought of that before coming to fight in it.” He held out a hand and Demanitus gasped as the black-rock cuffs on his wrists dragged him out of the cell.  
  
“Varian!” Eugene ran for the door, but black rocks blocked his way. “Please, let me be with Rapunzel! Please!”  
  
Varian paused and looked at him. “Tell you what: Swear fealty to me, and you can be her guard.”  
  
“I…what?” Eugene breathed.  
  
“You heard me.” He started to shut the door.  
  
“Varian!” He cried.  
  
“I’ll come by later.” He dragged the old man out with him.  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel glared sullenly at Varian as he sat on his throne in view of her. She was still in her armor, still in the throne room, exactly where he’d defeated her. Varian was talking quietly with his favorite people, Zhan Tiri and Lance, and laughing at some joke one of them told.  
  
“Varian…”  
  
He looked over at her. “Yes, princess?”  
  
“Let. Me. Go.” She gripped the bars of her cage.  
  
“Mmm…no.” He shook his head and she gasped as black rocks bound her feet to the floor. “I don’t think I will.”  
  
“I’ll break out!” She insisted.  
  
“My dear Sun, you couldn’t beat me when you _weren’t_ weakened from lack of food.” He waved the cupcake in his hand tauntingly. “You think you can beat me _now_?”  
  
“When are we going to Corona?” Zhan Tiri asked eagerly.  
  
“Soon. I want them to panic a little when they realize their precious little princess hasn’t come home yet.” He cackled a bit and Zhan Tiri laughed.  
  
Lance, Rapunzel noticed, wasn’t laughing. At least she knew he wasn’t a sadist, even if he wouldn’t fight Varian.  
  
“Varian!” She gripped the bars tighter.  
  
Varian looked over and sighed heavily. “Give us the room.”  
  
Zhan Tiri and Lance headed out of the room, leaving Varian and Rapunzel alone. Varian walked over and knelt in front of her cage. “Yes, princess?”  
  
“Why are you _doing_ this? You got what you _wanted_. She’s _free_.” Rapunzel glared up at him.  
  
“I will put an end to Corona’s deceptions and build New Saporia on its ashes.” Varian said calmly, then reached out and cupped her cheek. “Don’t worry, princess. I won’t kill you. You’ll come with me to watch the destruction and then we’ll return here to the Dark Kingdom where you will serve me.”  
  
“I will do no such thing.” She said with a scowl. “I won’t let you hurt my people!”  
  
He stood up and walked back to his throne. “Then you should’ve put more effort into the fight.”  
  
“What?” Rapunzel frowned.  
  
“Chanting? Really? Did you think you could beat my black rocks with your chanted spell?” He scoffed. “And I thought _I_ was naïve.”  
  
“I didn’t want to hurt you…” She said softly.  
  
“And that’s why you lost. Because I have _no problems_ with hurting _you_.” He took a bite of his cupcake. “Mmm…”  
  
She glared out at him. “Yes…I’m starting to get that.”  
  
It just wasn’t fair! She never asked for destiny to make her life so terrible! Being kidnapped shortly after birth, raised to be used by someone she thought was her mother, and now forced to fight this boy and be used to free his mentor… “It’s not fair…”  
  
“If you feel that way, then break out.” He smirked at her and got up to walked over to her. He knelt in front of her and offered her one of the cupcakes he hadn’t eaten yet. “Here.”  
  
She glared at him but accepted the gift. He nodded and walked back to his throne. “What do you mean by ‘serve you’?” She asked.  
  
“Not sure. Might be too risky to have you be my guard. Might make you do housework; I hear you’re _great_ at that.” He cackled a bit.  
  
She bit her lip and then started to eat. She needed to regain her strength. She needed to fight back.  
  
It had already been three days since she lost, after all…  
  
\--  
  
Queen Arianna walked to the window, worry etched in her face. Rapunzel had been gone so long…and she had such a bad feeling…  
  
“Varian…” She whispered. “What have you done?”  
  
King Fredric walked up to her and she turned to him. “Any word?”  
  
He shook his head. “No.”  
  
She clung to him. “Oh, Fredric. I’m so worried about her…”  
  
“Me too.” Fredric held her tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop, Corona!


	25. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and his team storms Corona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Eugene looked over at his, apparently, father. He’d finally broken down and begged for forgiveness a day ago and been given water by a cold-hearted child and now he was sitting in his cell silently. Quirin was also silent, and Eugene hadn’t seen Demanitus since he was dragged out by the brat.  
  
The door opened and he looked over to see Varian walking into the dungeon. “Good news, you’re getting out there today.” He said cheerfully.  
  
“…Why?” Eugene said warily.  
  
“So you ALL can witness the fall of Corona!” He chirruped happily. “You’ll be forced to watch, helpless to stop the destruction!”  
  
“Varian…” Quirin looked at him. “Please…don’t do this…”  
  
Varian ignored him. “Once we have everything ready, I’ll send Cassandra and Andrew to come and get you all.” He turned and walked out. “Until then, look forward to a show!”  
  
Eugene clenched his fists. “VARIAN!” He yelled furiously. The door shut and he gripped the bars, struggling with his black rock cuffs. “No…”  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel was silent. She had been let out of the cage to get a bath, which Cassandra volunteered to give her. “Just like old times, huh?” She said mockingly as she washed her long hair.  
  
“Cass…” She looked at her. “I…I swear, I…I didn’t know…I didn’t ever want to hurt you. I only knew that she took me, I didn’t know—” She winced as Cassandra pulled on her hair a bit.  
  
“The only reason you’re not _dead_ is because Varian wants you alive.” She said venomously. “You stupid flower.” She loosened her hold and went back to washing her hair and rinsing it out.  
  
Rapunzel went silent, tears slipping down her cheeks. What had Varian and Zhan Tiri been telling her? Why did she _hate_ her so much? Was it more than those statues? She wanted so badly to ask, but but clearly Cassandra wasn’t in a talking mood.  
  
Her hair was left alone and Cassandra started on washing her body. She paused at her hand and smiled wryly. “Should I say ‘congratulations’?” She gestured to the ring. “Fitzherbert, huh? I gotta say, I still don’t think he’s a good match for you. Then again, he’s a prince, you’re a princess.” She dropped her hand back into the water and continued to clean her.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Rapunzel frowned.  
  
“Oh, right. You were out for that conversation.” Cassandra shrugged. “Well, apparently Varian found out from the King here that ol’ ‘Flynn Rider’ is his son, sent away before the big moon wave.”  
  
“Oh.” Rapunzel said, feeling a bit numb.  
  
“You’ll have to put that armor back on when we’re done here. We don’t have any clothes in your petite size.” Cassandra stood up and went to get a towel.  
  
“…Right.” Rapunzel nodded.  
  
“Didn’t you have a dress when you got here?” She asked, coming over with the towel.  
  
“I…left it in the hot-air balloon. That’s where I put on my armor.” Rapunzel admitted.  
  
“Bet Fitzherbert enjoyed the show.” She smirked and pulled Rapunzel out of the tub to wrap her in the towel.  
  
“He didn’t even look until I was done!” Rapunzel said, flustered.  
  
“Alright.” Cassandra shrugged and dried her off. “Put on the armor and then I’ll remove the towel.”  
  
Rapunzel sighed and started to sing.  
  
“ _Flower, raise your vine.  
Lift your spirit free.  
Dance ‘tween earth and sky.  
For everyone to see.  
  
Stretch your budding leaves.  
Reach out where I decree.  
Flourish with my light.  
For everyone to see.  
For all to see._”  
  
Cassandra stood back, watching as the vines covered her body, and then she took the towel away once she was done putting her armor back on, complete with her hair tying itself back up again. Rapunzel felt woozy, Varian had been deliberately keeping her mostly starved to keep her too weak to fight him. She stumbled a bit and Cassandra caught her and led her out of the room.  
  
“Hey, you’re done!” Lance said as they stepped out. “Varian wanted me to come check.”  
  
“Good. _You_ can take her to him, then.” Cassandra shoved her into him and walked away.  
  
“Whoa, hey!” Lance looked at her going and then at Rapunzel. “You look pale…I’ll talk to Varian about getting you some food before we go.” He hoisted her into his arms and carried her down the hall, her hair trailing along the ground as he walked.  
  
Varian looked up as they entered the throne room. “Ah, there she is.” He gestured to the black rock cage. “Put her in, then.”  
  
“Varian, we should get her some food.” Lance said as he set her inside.  
  
“If we give her food, she’ll gain strength. If she gains strength, she’ll be a threat. We keep her weak.” Varian closed the cage once Lance stepped back.  
  
“O-Okay.” Lance nodded.  
  
Varian wheeled the cage out to an airship he’d been forcing Demanitus to help Zhan Tiri build for him for the past week and loaded it on, followed by more cages with his other prisoners inside. Demanitus himself was dragged onto the ship in black rock chains by Zhan Tiri, who looked beside herself with glee. The only person more excited about this trip was Andrew, who was practically skipping as he walked onboard with Cassandra and kissed her.  
  
“Heeey, get a room.” Lance said with a laugh as Varian raised the ramp once he stepped on.  
  
Varian walked over to the wheel and grinned. “Next stop: Corona!”  
  
“WHOO!” Andrew and Cassandra cheered as the ship powered up and lifted into the air.  
  
“Rapunzel?” Eugene looked over at her in the cage next to his.  
  
She looked at him. “Eugene…”  
  
“You okay?” He looked worried.  
  
Rapunzel opened her mouth to answer, then closed it and shook her head. Eugene glared at Varian, who was visible from where they were.  
  
“Lance, put on some tunes!” Andrew tossed him his flute and Lance started to play music while Andrew and Cassandra started to dance around. Zhan Tiri clapped in time to the music and after a bit joined the dance.  
  
Varian looked over his shoulder at them. “Having fun without me, are you?”  
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll make up for it in Corona – oop, NEW SAPORIA!” Andrew laughed and tossed Cassandra above him before catching her around the waist. “Finally, my dreams are coming true!”  
  
Cassandra laughed. “And it’s all thanks to Varian!”  
  
“I have _one_ god, and his name is Varian!” Andrew laughed excitedly.  
  
“I’m gonna hurl.” Eugene said in a deadpan voice.  
  
\--  
  
They flew towards Corona, and after a bit Varian swapped places with Zhan Tiri and went back to the cages. “Hey, princess.” He opened her cage and roughly pulled her out, black rocks forming around her wrists and trapping them together.  
  
“Don’t touch her!” Eugene yelled.  
  
“Come on.” Varian led Rapunzel along. “Let’s go up front, we’ll get a great view of it there.”  
  
Rapunzel looked at him. “I don’t want to go there…”  
  
They reached up front and he shoved her against the railing before standing next to her, forcing her to look out. “Any moment now, Your Highness.”  
  
“No…” She breathed as she saw her castle in the distance.  
  
He released her and leaned against the railing as he started to sing.  
  
“ _Believe me, I know  
I've sunk pretty low  
But, whatever I've done,  
You deserve!_”  
  
“Varian!” She looked at him.  
  
“Quiet!” He snapped, then went on, shrugging.  
  
“ _I'm the bad guy, that's fine.  
It's no fault of mine  
And some justice, at last,  
Will be served!_”  
  
“Please, listen!” She pleaded, watching as he stepped away a bit.  
  
“ _Now, it's time to step up,_

_Or it's time to back down,_

_And there's only one answer for me._ ”  
  
She frowned, following him.  
  
“ _And I'll stand up and fight,  
'Cause I know that I'm right.  
And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!_”  
  
He spun in a circle, spreading his arms out, then stopped and turned to her with a smirk.  
  
“ _Ready as I'll ever be!_ ”  
  
“Varian, please, you _don't_ want to do this. You already won against _me_ , why go after Corona?!” Rapunzel pleaded.  
  
“Because Corona needs to fall, and King Fredric must die.” Varian said coldly, then continued singing.  
  
“ _You fooled me too long,  
And I followed along,  
Thinking that you were someone to trust._”  
  
He patted her cheek condescendingly and she frowned.  
  
“ _But the last laugh is mine,  
'Cause I'm crossing the line,  
And Corona will be reduced to dust!_”  
  
He laughed and walked towards the middle of the airship, where everyone could see him.  
  
“ _Now it's time to rise up,  
Or it's time to back down,  
And the answer is easy to see._”  
  
He pulled out his black-rock sword, glaring at his reflection.  
  
“ _And I swear on this sword,  
I no longer will be lured.  
And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!_”  
  
He swung at the air a few times and then held it high.  
  
“ _Ready as I'll ever be!_ ”  
  
He lowered the sword and walked over to the railing, one hand gripping it tightly.  
  
“ _I never wanted to do this...  
But, I'll do it if it guarantees,  
That I will be free!_” _  
  
_Rapunzel struggled her with binds, singing softly to herself as Varian went on. _  
  
_“ _Now it's time to resist,  
And it's time to break out,_” _  
  
_“ _Soon they will all see..._ ” Varian declared.  
  
“ _For there's only one option for me..._ ” Rapunzel looked towards Corona. “ _I'll save my home and family!_ ”  
  
“ _Now the line's in the sand..._ ” Andrew and Cassandra said in unison.  
  
“ _And my moment's at hand.  
_ _And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready..._ ” Varian raised his arms to the sky, then turned to Andrew. “Andrew, contact the others. It’s time.”  
  
“Finally.” Andrew ran to a large horn and let it blow, sending the signal to the others from Saporia to start the riots.  
  
“ _Ready as I’ll ever be._ ” Varian sang, leaning on the railing to look at the city they were about to terrorize.  
  
Rapunzel started towards him, but he waved his hand and she gasped as her cuffs dragged her back to her cage, which snapped shut with her inside it.  
  
\--  
  
They’d expected black rocks. They’d expected people falling to the ground, drained of their life-force. They did not expect for Varian to turn their own people against them.  
  
They should have seen it, really. After he left, there were rumors and accusations flying about the royal family. Now the guards were barricading the castle doors and King Fredric and Queen Arianna were being ushered to an underground escape passage that would lead out of town.  
  
“Fredric…” She suddenly pulled her hand from his and stopped running. “I don’t want to run. I think I can talk some sense into him.”  
  
“What are you saying?” Fredric turned to her.  
  
“I’m saying we should open the doors and invite him in to hear him out.” She said firmly. “You can run if you want to, but he’s only a child. A child that had a horrible misunderstanding.”  
  
“He’s going to kill us, Arianna.” He frowned.  
  
She turned and walked from him. “Arianna!” He called after her.  
  
She went to the door and walked up to it. “Remove the barricade.”  
  
“Your Highness?!” The guards asked.  
  
“I want to speak to them.” She said firmly.  
  
They hesitated, but reluctantly removed it. The doors opened and she stepped out where anyone could see her. “VARIAN!” She called. “IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, COME DOWN! I WANT TO SPEAK WITH YOU!”  
  
The crowd quieted, as if waiting for something to happen. Then, she saw it. A black rock coming out of the flying ship. It reached her and formed into steps and she hesitated, looking at it. He wasn’t coming down… _she_ was going up. Railings came up one either side of the steps and she took a step up before taking another and then another. “Close the door.” She told the guards. “I will be alright.”  
  
They nodded and did as she said, closing and barricading it once more. As she made her way up, she could see the people below watching her. It was…unnerving.  
  
She walked the full length of the city and then finally reached the top. Cassandra met her at the top and offered her hand, which she took, and then she was led over to where Varian sat on a throne of black rocks, her daughter in a cage near him.  
  
She prayed he would listen to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Queen Arianna get through to him?
> 
> ((A/N: I made this version of "Ready As I'll Ever Be"!))


	26. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The takeover goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures (c) Disney

“Varian,” She started, “what happened to your goggles? Your mother’s goggles?”  
  
“Lance has them. I don’t wear them while in armor.” He replied.  
  
She stepped towards him. “Do you… _need_ be in armor right now? What are you afraid of? You have all the power.”  
  
“It looks bad if I’m not wearing it.” He shrugged. “I’m leading my troops into battle. I’ll put my goggles on later.”  
  
“Is this part of your destiny?” She asked.  
  
“No, this is 1) keeping a promise and 2) I just want to.” He stood up and walked closer to her. “Corona must fall for New Saporia to rise.”  
  
“Saporia?” Arianna frowned.  
  
“That’s right.” Varian nodded. “Oh! By the way,” He looked to his side. “Queen Arianna, I’d like you to meet my mentor.”  
  
A woman walked towards him and smiled. “ ** _Hello, Queen Arianna. I am Zhan Tiri._** ”  
  
“…So, _you’re_ Zhan Tiri.” Arianna said, frowning. “you’re the one that puts hurtful ideas into his head.”  
  
“ ** _I do no such thing! He asks me for help and I help him. He wanted to help protect his people, I told him about the power he has. He wanted to know the truth, I showed it to him._** ” She said calmly.  
  
“You showed him a misunderstanding! My husband was talking about rats, not people!” Arianna said firmly.  
  
“ ** _And how long until ‘Varian, can you exterminate these rats’ turns into ‘Varian, go wipe out everyone in this enemy village’?_** ” Zhan Tiri retorted. “ ** _I have been around a very long time, Arianna. I have seen rulers exploit people that don’t even have powers for their wars, you think he wouldn’t use Varian at the first chance?_** ”  
  
“I…” Arianna faltered.  
  
“Where is he, anyway?” Varian spoke up.  
  
“He’s gone into hiding.” Arianna looked at him.  
  
“Without you? So cold.” Varian hummed.  
  
“I chose not to go with him.” She said firmly. “I chose to talk to you, instead. I thought I could talk you out of…this.”  
  
Varian walked over and stood at the top of the stairs. “Well, that’s not happening. But, hey,” He snapped his fingers and Arianna gasped as the black-rock deck created a cage around her, trapping her there. “Thanks for the extra playing piece!” He said cheerfully.   
  
“Varian!” She gripped the bars.  
  
“Don’t even try it.” Andrew walked up to her. “Nothing can break those rocks but Varian himself.”  
  
“Andrew, why don’t you go down there and join the fun?” Varian smiled.  
  
“Alright.” Andrew grinned. “Cassandra, you coming?”  
  
Cassandra laughed. “Someone’s gotta watch the prisoners. You go have fun, baby.”  
  
He kissed her and then headed down. “WHOO! LONG LIVE NEW SAPORIA!”  
  
“While he does that, I’ll head into the castle.” Varian said, nodding.  
  
“The door is barricaded.” Arianna told him.  
  
Varian held out a hand and black rocks shot out of the ground, smashing into several castle walls. “Oh, look. I make my own doors.” He cackled.  
  
“Varian, no!” Rapunzel cried.  
  
“You won’t get away with this!” Eugene yelled.  
  
“And who will stop me? Rapunzel already tried and failed!” He threw his hands up. “BECAUSE SHE WAS TOO COWARDLY TO FIGHT WITH ALL HER MIGHT!” He lowered his hands. “Me? I have nothing against hurting _anyone_.” He started down the stairs. “See you guys later! Once I have the King in the dungeon, I’ll bring you all in to watch as I remodel this place to my liking.”  
  
“VARIAN!” Rapunzel called after him.  
  
\--  
  
The guards were easy to take down, a splash of water and black rocks knocked them aside and easily pinned them. He doubted that the King would actually run away without his wife, so he must be around here somewhere.  
  
He found him in Rapunzel’s room, silently standing with the picture Rapunzel has painted of him. The room was covered in her vines, evidence of her training.  
  
Too bad it didn’t help any.  
  
“Let’s make this fair.” He said, stepping into the room. He created another sword out of black rocks and offered it to him. “Fight me, King Fredric.”  
  
“If I surrender…will you let my daughter go?” He asked softly.  
  
Varian frowned. “It won’t save you from being executed.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter. As long as my family is safe.” Fredric turned to him and held out his hands. “Just let her go.”  
  
Varian smirked. “I don’t think so.” He walked over to him and grabbed his wrists, forming black rocks around them. “If I let her go, she’s a _threat_. As she is, I can keep her under control.”  
  
“No!” He tried to pull away, to free his hand, but the deed was done and Varian stepped back to laugh as he struggled. “You said—”  
  
“I said nothing! You’re the one that offered your wrists assuming I’d go along with it!” Varian pointed his sword at him. “Let’s go down to the dungeon, hm? Show me the way.”  
  
Fredric clenched his fists and teeth but knew he was beaten and walked out of the room. “You will get your comeuppance one day.”  
  
“Not in _your_ lifetime, Freddie.” Varian grinned, the tip of his sword at Fredric’s back.  
  
“Perhaps not.” He said grimly. “Where is my wife? Is she safe?”  
  
“She’s with the princess, caged on my ship.” Varian assured him. “Don’t worry, they’re safe. For now.”  
  
Fredric nodded. “Then, that’s what matters.”  
  
They paused by a window and he looked out at the rioters. “You can tell them that I’ve given myself up. They don’t need to hurt anyone.”  
  
“I’ll do that once you’re behind bars.” Varian said firmly. “Move.”  
  
Fredric sighed and walked on.  
  
\--  
  
Cassandra leaned against the railing, watching the caged prisoners. Madam Tiri was walking around the deck making little sounds of delight at the carnage below and Queen Arianna was giving her the look of death.  
  
“Cassandra.”  
  
She gasped and turned to see that someone had come up the stairs while she distracted. Her adopted father, the captain of the guard in Corona. She knew that he was useless against the black rocks, but she _really_ didn’t want to fight him. “Dad.”  
  
He walked up to her. “What are you doing? With these people, with…with that child? Why are you attacking Corona?”  
  
“Dad, you didn’t tell me about my true origins.” She said angrily.  
  
“True origins?” She asked.  
  
“My mother!” She gestured to Rapunzel. “ _Her_ kidnapper! You knew, didn’t you?! This whole time!”  
  
“And what would you have done if I told you that your mother was alive? That she abandoned you to _kidnap_ someone?” He demanded. “What would you have done?”  
  
“NOT spent most of my life thinking my mother was _dead_!” Cassandra cried. “I would’ve tried to _find_ her, helped you find the princess so I could _meet_ her and ask her ‘WHY’!”  
  
“It was better for you to think she was dead.” He shook his head. “Cassandra, stop this foolishness—”  
  
“I’ve gone too far to turn back now!” Cassandra stepped back from him. “I’ve fought for him, _killed_ for him, I wear his armor on my body! Armor he can manipulate! Even if I _wanted_ to turn against Varian now, do you really think I CAN?!”  
  
“Cassandra…” Her father pursed his lips. “There has to be a way to free you, to—”  
  
“I don’t WANT to stop!” She stepped back again, gripping her sword. “I’m standing by him, by Andrew—”  
  
“Who’s Andrew?” He asked.  
  
“My boyfriend, DEAL WITH IT!” She snapped.  
  
Lance popped a cookie into his mouth and offered one to Madam Tiri as they apparently had started watching their family drama.  
  
“Boy—you started _dating_ someone on Varian’s side?” He frowned. “Cassandra, I don’t approve—”  
  
“I don’t care!” She shook her head. “All my life I’ve been trying to get your approval, to be more than a handmaiden, to be a GUARD, and you kept refusing! Well, guess what? Varian made me a KNIGHT! He gave me armor and a sword and praised my fighting skills and I never have to wear that dress again as long as I’m with him!”  
  
“Cassandra…” He clenched his fists. “If he gets apprehended, you will be locked up with him.”  
  
“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She stepped towards him. “I’ve made my choice.” She raised her sword. “I wear his armor, which is indestructible. I can’t lose to _anyone_. But, I won’t kill you.”  
  
“You don’t have to.”  
  
The Captain gasped as black rocks rose up and caged him like the others. He turned and saw Varian walking up the stairs and only the ship. “The king is locked away. Let’s move some of these others in there.” He grinned. “Cassandra, any suggestions for how to remodel the castle?”  
  
“Hm…ask Andrew.” She giggled a bit. “His city.”  
  
“But, you’ll be his queen.” He walked over to her. “Won’t you?”  
  
“Well, he hasn’t _proposed_ yet.” She shrugged, smiling.  
  
“Why don’t you go and find him?” He nodded. “I’ll get these cages walking down the stairs.”  
  
“Walking?” Cassandra laughed.  
  
“Walking.” He snapped his fingers and Rapunzel gasped as legs formed under the cages and lifted them up. Then he gasped and ran over to Lance. “Heeeey, you’re eating cookies without me!”  
  
“ ** _Oops._** ” Madam Tiri giggled.  
  
“All yours.” Lance handed Varian the rest and he eagerly ate them.  
  
“…That kid…is _so_ messed up.” Eugene said. The other prisoners nodded grimly, but Cassandra just smiled adoringly at her young leader.  
  
“You just don’t understand him.” She turned and walked down the stairs, humming to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varian is still just a kid inside.


	27. 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Rapunzel is locked away, Pascal seeks out some food for his weakened friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney
> 
> ((Featuring the animals talking to each other!))

True to his word, every prisoner but Rapunzel was moved to the dungeons. Rapunzel was put in her room with black rocks replacing her door and blocking her window. She glared out at Varian as he stood by her “door”. “Do you _want_ something?” She asked aggressively.  
  
“I’ll give you this, your will is strong.” He walked over to her and shoved her. She gasped as she fell onto her bed. “But your body is weak. If you behave, you can have a decent meal.” He turned to go. “Attempt to escape, and you’ll be put in the throne room just like back at home.”  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest. “You don’t think I can use magic right now?”  
  
He smirked. “Try one. Anything.”  
  
She frowned and focused.  
  
“ _Flower, gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine  
Make your—_uhn!"  
  
Her body grew shaky and she curled up, her hair ceasing its glow.  
  
“Magic takes a lot out of you. And you’re in no state to use any, especially since you had to put your armor on. Good thing we’re at your home and you can remove your armor and wear one of your dresses.” He walked over to the door and the black rocks parted for him to walk through, closing again once he was on the other side. “So, be a good girl and maybe you’ll get a treat.” He walked off.  
  
“’Be a good girl and maybe you’ll get a treat’. Can you _believe_ him, Pascal?” She looked at the chameleon that had hitched a ride in her hair as she was taken to her room.  
  
The chameleon stuck out his tongue.  
  
Rapunzel looked over at the door, which had been replaced by black rock bars. “ _You_ can fit through there…think you can steal me something small to get my strength back on the sly?”  
  
The chameleon saluted and she set him down to let him scurry out, his color changing to blend with the floor.  
  
She ran over and looked out to see if Varian noticed and was relieved to see he didn’t even look down to see what the skittering sound was. Maybe Mers didn’t have advanced hearing like she thought.  
  
\--  
  
Pascal had a mission and he was determined to see it through. He moved past the fish-human named Varian that was walking away from his Rapunzel’s room and hurried down the hall, making sure he stayed blending in. There was a problem, though. Once he left the rug, he would have to change color. He decided to stay put until the Varian had passed him by.  
  
“Oh, hey, Ruddiger.” He heard the Varian say as a bundle of fur ran across the floor and into his arms. “Where have you been, huh? Exploring? I still need to do some things, so I’ll play later, okay?” He set the raccoon down and walked on.  
  
“But, I wanted to play…” Ruddiger pouted. “Varian’s always so busy…”  
  
Pascal swallowed nervously and slowly crept off the rug, changing his body’s color to match it as he did. The last thing he wanted was to be spotted by the Varian’s--  
  
“Oh, hi!”  
  
Oh no.  
  
Ruddiger sniffed at Pascal and smiled. “You smell like the Rapunzel girl!”  
  
“Uh…yeah. Can you…not tell your Varian that I’m here?” He asked nervously.  
  
“Varian?” Ruddiger looked over at the fish-human as he turned a corner. “He’s too busy to play. Hey, I know! WE can play!”  
  
“I can’t play, I have a special miss—ahh!” Pascal dodged a pounce and ran for it.  
  
“Hey, come back here!” Ruddiger ran after him.  
  
They darted around the corner and Pascal changed colors at rapid speed to avoid being seen. Ruddiger barreled after him wildly and the Varian let out a cry of surprise as he was nearly bumped into.  
  
“Ruddiger, what’s the matter?!” He asked, following them.  
  
Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad! Pascal hid behind a vase and Ruddiger started scrabbling, looking for him as he slowly inched around and then climbed into the vase itself.  
  
“Ruddiger, what are you doing?” The Varian asked with a laugh as he knelt next to the pesky raccoon. “You find something?”  
  
“Yes! It’s a chameleon and he smells like the Rapunzel girl!” Ruddiger replied eagerly.  
  
“I don’t see anything. You spot a bug?” The Varian asked curiously.  
  
“Ugh, I keep forgetting you don’t understand me. He understands the _fish_!” Ruddiger threw his arms up in exasperation before he sniffed around. “Come on, where’d you go?”  
  
Pascal cautiously crept out and skittered down the hall. Unfortunately, the raccoon heard him and darted after him. The Varian followed close behind, _apparently_ not too busy anymore!  
  
He scrabbled down some stairs and they followed behind him. He gasped as he tripped on a step and let out squeaks of pain as he bounced the rest of the way down and then lay there groaning.  
  
“Oh!” The Varian walked over and knelt next to him. “You’re…uhm…what was it she called you? Pascal?” He looked at Ruddiger. “Were you chasing him?”  
  
“Yes!” Ruddiger said proudly.  
  
“Geez, look at this.” The Varian took off his gloves and lifted Pascal into his scale-covered hands. “Poor thing, all beat up by the stairs.” He said pityingly.  
  
Pascal let out a weak groan of pain and the Varian smiled fondly. “It’s okay. I’ll fix you up.” He held him close to him and started to sing. Pascal looked up as he recognized the tune, though the words were different.  
  
“ _Moonlight, high above,  
Let your power shine.  
Restore the one I love,  
Bring back what once was mine.  
  
Return what now is gone.  
Change the fate's design.  
Mend what has been torn,  
Bring back what once was mine.  
What once was mine._”  
  
Pascal gasped as his hands glowed and Pascal felt all of his wounds healing. So, the Varian had healing powers like his Rapunzel did. That was new. He tested out his limbs and then looked up at him with a smile.  
  
“There, much better.” The Varian put him on his shoulder and put his gloves back up before he stood up. “Come on, Ruddiger. I bet you’re just hungry again. I could go for some more sweets, too.”  
  
“Well, no, but also yes.” Ruddiger said, following behind him.  
  
“Hey, Varian.” Pascal looked up to see his Rapunzel’s wayward handmaiden, the Cassandra. “Why do you have Rapunzel’s chameleon?”  
  
“I found him hurt on the stairs. Ruddiger was chasing him.” The Varian explained.  
  
“Well, be careful around him. He’s crafty, and one of her greatest allies.” The Cassandra warned him.  
  
“…A _lizard_ is?” The Varian looked confused. Pascal felt offended that a fish-human would question it.  
  
“Yeah.” The Cassandra nodded. “Just keep an eye on him, alright? You going to be doing the remodeling today?”  
  
“Well, that was the plan.” The Varian admitted. “But, then I found him wounded and healed him and I’m not sure what to do with him now.”  
  
The Cassandra laughed. “Just keep him with you, I guess. You going to go mooch for snacks again?”  
  
“Only always.” The Varian said shamelessly.  
  
Pascal wasn’t going to lie, that was something they probably had in common. And he DID want to get her a snack…  
  
The question was, how would he sneak it up to her if he was being watched by The Varian and Ruddiger?  
  
“See you later, then.” The Cassandra waved as they continued on.  
  
“You don’t _seem_ dangerous.” The Varian said, looking at Pascal as they walked.  
  
Pascal shot out his tongue and the Varian jumped a bit. “Whoa! Long! Can you do it again?!” Pascal eagerly obliged, licking his ear this time. “Gyah!”  
  
Ruddiger frowned. “Don’t lick my Varian.”  
  
“Try coming up here and saying that, ‘coon.” Pascal taunted.  
  
Ruddiger took the bait and he climbed up the Varian’s body. “Hey, what’s going on now?!” The fish-human protested, grabbing the raccoon and holding him at arms’-length. “You okay, buddy?”  
  
“He licked you!” Ruddiger protested. “I don’t want anyone but _me_ to lick you!”  
  
“I…have _no_ idea what you’re trying to tell me.” The Varian admitted. “Come on.” He carried him in his arms as he walked on.  
  
“You lick him again, I’m going to bite your tail off, lizard.” Ruddiger said moodily, but then snuggled up when the Varian started to pet him.  
  
“If you can catch me.” Pascal stuck out his tongue a bit.  
  
“Here we go, the kitchen.” The Varian walked into a room. “Lance, can we have a snack? I have two hungry animals with me and I’m hungry.”  
  
The human called Lance sighed with a smile and gestured to the table. “Take what you like, as long as you eat later.”   
  
“I will. I’m going to be doing a lot of magic today, and you know that takes a lot out of me.” The Varian picked up an apple and offered it to Ruddiger, then peeled an orange and offered Pascal a piece before popping another one in his own mouth.   
  
A piece of an orange wouldn’t suffice. Pascal needed something better, something bigger. But, how would he get it when he was being carried by the Varian?  
  
He finished his orange and threw away the peels before he set both Pascal and Ruddiger down. “I really have to go work now. You two go play, okay?” He walked off.  
  
Pascal looked up at the table, then at Ruddiger. “Look…I know you don’t like me, and I don’t really like you, but my Rapunzel needs food. Your Varian is starving her. Can you help me get her something to eat?”  
  
“Hmm…I don’t know if my Varian would like that.” Ruddiger looked troubled. “But…not having food…”  
  
“Hey, out!” The Lance walked over to shoo them out and they fled the kitchen. “Geez, darn animals.” He shut the door.  
  
“…Great.” Pascal sighed heavily. “How can I help her _now_?”  
  
Ruddiger looked uncertain. “Come on.” He headed off. Pascal followed him and they headed outside.  
  
The town was a mess from the recent riots. Black rocks riddled the town and there were people in black cages and some more people walking around with weapons. Ruddiger didn’t pay it any mind and so Pascal tried not to as he followed his…companion to outside the town.  
  
They stopped in front of a tree full of fruit and Ruddiger climbed up it and then came down with an apple, which he handed to Pascal. “Don’t get caught on the way back. And, if anyone asks, you didn’t get it from me.”  
  
“Thank you.” Pascal said before heading off with the apple.  
  
“Be safe!” Ruddiger called after him.  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel stared up at her ceiling with a sigh. ‘I’m hungry…’ She thought. ‘And so weak…’  
  
She heard a sound and looked over to see Pascal coming back in, carefully carrying a red object. She pushed herself in a sitting position and smiled. “Pascal!”  
  
He got closer to her and she reached down to relieve him of his burden, an apple. “Oh, thank you.” She said softly, and he climbed up onto the bed and onto her shoulder as she thankfully took a bite of the sweet and juicy fruit. “Mmm…”  
  
Pascal let out a happy squeak and nuzzled her. She smiled and took another bite, eager to regain her strength. She was _so_ done with being locked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Rapunzel regain her strength enough to free herself and fight Varian again?


	28. 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Rapunzel recovers, Eugene makes steps to her rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Rapunzel had eaten every last bit of the apple, even the core, to avoid Varian finding it in her trash. She didn’t know if he’d actually check, but better safe than sorry. The apple made her stronger, but she didn’t know if she would be able to use _that_ spell yet. She needed more strength. Something more than an apple could give.  
  
And sleep. She needed sleep. She laid down under the covers and sighed, looking out at the hallway through the bars. ‘I should change…’ She thought, getting up and going to her closet to grab her nightgown. ‘I can’t sleep properly in this armor.’ She looked over at the door, then went behind a changing curtain and removed her armor so she could put the nightgown on without any issues. The armor was cute and helped in the fight, but it wasn’t really good for wearing under your clothes.  
  
Maybe she should start just keeping the green part on and not the yellow part, like Varian was doing with his armor, and wear her dresses over it. But the relief she felt when she removed the armor finally…she never realized how _draining_ it was to keep it on.  
  
After dressing herself, she went to her bed and climbed in, her hair draping over the bed since it untied when her armor disappeared.  
  
At least it didn’t vanish when she passed out, _that_ would’ve been awkward and embarrassing. Small favors…  
  
But, what if she’d died in it? Would it have vanished, or would she have been buried in that armor?  
  
Stop it, Rapunzel. Stop thinking before bed. Very bad.  
  
Pascal curled up against her and she sighed, holding him close. “At least _you’re_ still with, Pascal.” She said softly, drifting off to sleep with those words on her lips.  
  
\--  
  
Varian looked at the castle thoughtfully. Ideally, he would smash the castle and just rebuild it from the ground up, but there was too much to move before that could happen, so he had to just cover the castle already there with black rocks.   
  
He heard a neighing behind him and looked over at the horse Maximus, who he remembered had been with Rapunzel when he was with her on the way here the first time. “Are you going to be trouble?” He asked, turning to him.  
  
Maximus snorted and Varian chirruped a bit. “You might not want to do anything, not unless you want to be put in a cage.” The horse faltered. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Go back to the stable, find yourself a mare.” He turned back to the castle and unrolled some parchment. “Now, let’s see…”  
  
He heard galloping coming closer and sighed, snapping his fingers. The horse let out a neigh as it was caged and then Varian looked over his shoulder. “I told you.” He smirked and looked back at the parchment. “And that goes for you thugs hiding behind the crates, too.” He said, raising his voice a bit. “Don’t think I don’t notice you.”  
  
He heard some footsteps and looked over to see the said thugs running away. He sighed and shook his head before holding up a hand, black rocks rising around the castle to cover up the pristine white stone. He grinned at his handiwork, focusing on it to twist the rocks to Andrew’s design. Around him, the houses also started to get covered with black rocks, and the rocks covered the ground in waves as his body started to glow, waves of energy rippling out of his body as he started to sing.  
  
“ _Crescent high above,  
Evolving as you go.  
Raise what lies beneath,   
And let the darkness grow.  
  
Bend it to my will.  
Consume the sunlight’s glow.  
Rise into the sky,   
And let the darkness grow.  
Let darkness grow.”_  
  
He repeated the spell many times, his entire body glowing as the city was covered in the black rocks. By the time he was done, the moon was high in the sky and he looked around at his handiwork proudly. Corona was completely enveloped in darkness, the buildings dark shapes against the night sky. He’d left them their windows, of course. Satisfied, he nodded and walked inside.  
  
Man, he was _hungry_ now.  
  
He stepped inside and nodded with satisfaction at the black rock interior. Cassandra walked over to him and smiled. “It looks great, Varian.”  
  
“Good, because I’m tired and hungry now.” He admitted.  
  
She chuckled. “Let’s get you some food, then. C’mon, Lance has dinner made.”  
  
He nodded, leaning into her a bit as they walked. She smiled and rubbed his head affectionately. “Do you want your goggles back yet?” She asked.  
  
“Yeah, I think I’m done fighting.” He nodded.  
  
“Who would you even _fight_?” She laughed a bit.  
  
“Well, there’s that other kingdom with the annoying king that sent us a message.” Varian shrugged. “The guy has a seal as a pet, according to King Fredric.”  
  
“Oh? He told you that, did he?” She hummed.  
  
“It gets boring in the dungeons, I’m their only visitor.” Varian shrugged.  
  
Cassandra nodded. “Yeah, I…I can’t bear to face my dad again. How do you do it?”  
  
“…I just think about how he turned on me when I needed him the most. And how he kept me in a cave instead of even _trying_ to help me understand my powers. And how he just _let mom get taken away_.” He clenched his fists, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
She stopped and turned to him, cupping his cheeks gently. “It’s okay, Varian.” She kissed his forehead. “You don’t need him to help you, you have us.”  
  
“ ** _Hello, Varian._** ” Madam Tiri walked up to him. “ ** _I must say, I love what you have done with the place._** ”  
  
Varian grinned and walked over to hug her. She smiled and rubbed his head before lightly running her finger along the streak in his hair. “I’m so happy that you like it.”  
  
“ ** _Andrew seems pleased with it, as well. Are you hungry? There is cake._** ” She took his hand.  
  
“You know I _never_ say no to cake!” Varian grinned.  
  
Cassandra laughed and they walked with him into the dining hall.  
  
“Hey, it’s my favorite little god!” Andrew greeted, getting up from his chair and walking over to hug him. “I love the place. Thanks, kid.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” Varian beamed.  
  
“There he is!” Lance said, bringing in the food on a cart with some maids helping him. “Good work today, Varian!”  
  
Varian smiled and eagerly dug into his food as soon as it was on his plate. Lance sat down next to him and smiled adoringly.  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel was woken up by the sound of the rocks shifting and she slowly raised her head. Varian stepped into the room and approached her bed. “I figured I’d be nice.” He offered her a plate with a piece of cake on it. “Been having a good day.” He looked at Pascal, who was fast asleep still. “You should keep an eye on him. I had to heal him earlier.”  
  
Rapunzel slowly sat up and accepted the plate. “What happened?”  
  
“Ruddiger chased him and he bounced down the stairs painfully.” Varian sighed.  
  
“Ruddiger?” Rapunzel blinked, picking up the fork.  
  
“My pet raccoon.” Varian explained. “I didn’t even see the lizard until he hit the wall after his fall. Was pretty beat up.”  
  
“…You know, I’ve never seen you heal.” Rapunzel said softly. “Could you show me?”  
  
He sat on the edge of her bed. “I suppose so, though I’m not going to restore your energy.”  
  
“I know.” She started to eat.  
  
“Okay.” He smiled and then started to sing, his streak and eyes glowing as he did.  
  
“ _Moonlight, high above,  
Let your power shine.  
Restore the one I love,  
Bring back what once was mine.  
  
Return what now is gone.  
Change the fate's design.  
Mend what has been torn,  
Bring back what once was mine.  
What once was mine._”  
  
“It’s very pretty.” She said before taking another bite.  
  
“The Baron had his pet spider attack Lance. He…he was _dying_. I didn’t know how to heal, didn’t know if I could, but Lance said that I might be able to before and I…I was _desperate_. I focused, I came up with the tune, the words, and I tried it. And I healed him. He’s alive today to make this cake because I healed him.” He smiled fondly.  
  
“It’s very delicious.” She finished it and held out the plate for him to take. “You really like him, huh?”  
  
“He’s my best friend. The only one I’ve felt so strongly for since meeting Madam Tiri.” Varian nodded.  
  
She curled up a bit. “What did you say to Cassandra to get her to _hate_ me so much?”  
  
“I just created the statues. Everything else is her own bitterness.” Varian shook his head. “Andrew might be reinforcing it, though, I’m not sure. I don’t tend to be around when they’re…” He made a face. “’Bonding’.”  
  
“What’s that mean?” She asked.  
  
“Adult stuff.” He shrugged. “Every time I catch them at it, Cassandra’s always adjusting her shirt and blushing.”  
  
Rapunzel blinked, then blushed. “Oh. Ohhhhh. So, when she said they were _dating_ …wow.”  
  
“I’m going to assume you know what they’re actually doing.” Varian raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Uh, yeah, adult stuff.” Rapunzel laughed nervously, brushing her hair behind her ear. Then she paused and looked at him. “…Varian…do we _have_ to fight anymore? You got what you wanted. Zhan Tiri is free. All the of the rest of this? Caging me, changing the castle, putting my family and friends in the dungeon…is it necessary?”  
  
“If you were free, what would you do?” He looked at her. “If your family was set free, would you peacefully let Andrew and the people of Saporia have the city?”  
  
“What—”  
  
“Corona had to fall for New Saporia to rise.” Varian stood up and walked away a bit. “And the moon had to eclipse the sun for it to be achieved.”  
  
“Varian…” She slowly got up from her bed. “I _don’t_ want to fight you. I don’t want to _hurt_ you. But, I can’t let this go on.”  
  
He looked over at her. “And that’s why I’ve been starving you; so you don’t stop me.” He turned and walked to the door with the empty plate. “Cause trouble and you’ll go without food for a few days. Don’t take advantage of my kindness.”  
  
Rapunzel clenched her fists. “Varian!”  
  
He looked over at her. “Yes, princess?”  
  
She faltered and unclenched her fists, deciding anger wasn’t the best move right now. “…Good night.”  
  
“Good night, Rapunzel.” He smiled and walked out, the rock bars closing behind him as he headed down the hall away from her room.  
  
She sat down on the bed. ‘I can’t believe him.’ She thought. ‘He’s completely irrational. But, if I play nice, I can regain my strength and fight back.’ She looked towards the bars. ‘I have to pretend I’m giving in, for the sake of my kingdom.’  
  
\--  
  
Down in the dungeons, Eugene was carefully picking the lock on his cell. Varian hadn’t thought to reinforce the place with black rocks, aside from the creepily pitch-black reflective walls and floor, and so he was taking advantage of it and putting his skills to work.  
  
Thank goodness he’d removed the black rocks binding his wrists, at Lance’s concerned request. He’d have to thank his old buddy for that later. For now, he had a princess to save. Again.  
  
‘The only thing that can break the black rocks is the black rocks. So, if I can get ahold of one of those swords, I can find Rapunzel and break her out of her cage.’ He thought as the door unlocked. Then he slowly opened it and stepped out.  
  
“Eugene?” Arianna noticed what he was doing.  
  
“Shh. I’ll come back for you guys, but I need to save Rapunzel, first. She’s our only hope. I have to find her and get her to where she can safely recover.” He whispered, then crept out of the dungeon.  
  
The oil lamps on the walls barely lit up the dark halls as he carefully made his way up and out of the dungeon. He gasped and hid behind a statue as he heard Cassandra and Andrew talking.  
  
“So, I was thinking, how about we have a dance? It just occurred to me that I’ve never seen you in a dress. Perhaps a lovely black one, that really shows off your figure and makes everyone jealous that they aren’t you.” Andrew said, his arm around Cassandra’s waist lovingly as they walked.  
  
“Mmm, only if it’s one made of black rocks.” She said, nudging him a bit. “You know I like my armor.”  
  
“I know you do, and it looks stunning on you. But I’d like to be able to have a private dance after it’s done, and I can’t remove the black rock armor.” Andrew kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening it.  
  
“Mmm…I’ll think about it.” She murmured into the kiss.  
  
‘Really. Gonna. Hurl.’ Eugene thought, taking advantage of their distraction to sneak past them.   
  
He continued on until he heard more voices and gasped, ducking into a large vase and peeking out.  
  
“ ** _You show her too much mercy. And when are you planning to execute the King?_** ” Zhan Tiri asked as she and Varian walked by.  
  
“I need to construct a guillotine. Apparently, they decided to get rid of it and replace it with hanging. Less mess.” Varian shrugged.  
  
‘Andrew, Varian and Cassandra all have black rock swords.’ Eugene thought. ‘Considering my options, it might be best to take it from Cassandra while she’s, uh…distracted with Andrew. I need to scout and find where she sleeps.’  
  
“ ** _You always have such a flair for the dramatic, my little moon. Would a hanging not be enough?_** ” Zhan Tiri asked.  
  
“Why have you not killed Demanitus?” Varian asked her. Eugene listened closely to this.  
  
“ ** _He is still useful. Rather than kill him, I will simply enslave him until this body gives out – or until I find a way to give him a younger one. Perhaps the Dark Prince, I wouldn’t mind that one._** ” Zhan Tiri giggled.  
  
“Well, he’s not really much use to me, so you can have him. I mostly left him alive to keep Rapunzel in check, but I have her entire family to do _that_ now.”  
  
Wow, _rude._  
  
“ ** _I recall that he had a machine for swapping minds…oh, where did he put that thing…_** ”  
  
Eugene waited for them to walk on and turned a corner and then he climbed out and hurried up to Rapunzel’s room, hoping against everything that she was there.  
  
He spotted the black rock bars and ran up to them before kneeling down. “Rapunzel?”  
  
She looked over at him, dressed in her nightgown and looking so exhausted and pale. “Eugene?” She got up and went over to kneel in front of him. “Oh, Eugene, you got out!” She whispered.  
  
“Yeah, and I’m going to find a way to free you.” Eugene promised her. “Just hang in there, okay? I’ll hide out in the castle until I find a black rock sword. Or until they notice I’m gone, whichever happens first.”  
  
She reached through and cupped his cheek, tears slipping down her cheeks. “I missed you so much…he kept me away from you…”  
  
He nodded. “Don’t worry, blondie. I’ll free you from your tower again.” He kissed her hand. “I promise.”  
  
He looked to the side, then the other, then at her. “I have to go, but I promise I’ll free you.”  
  
“I’ll be waiting.” She nodded, and he let go of her hand reluctantly before running from the bars to find a hiding place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to find that sword! Hopefully before Varian checks in and finds Eugene gone...


	29. 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene's rescue plan is underway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

The next morning, Rapunzel was visited by Varian again. He walked in and stood over her as she laid in her bed. “Have you seen your fiancé?”  
  
“Not since you separated us.” She shook her head. “Why?”  
  
“He’s loose.” Varian scowled. “Picked the lock on his cell. I should’ve replaced the doors with black rocks.”  
  
“I haven’t seen him.” Rapunzel shook her head.  
  
“If you do, give us a holler.” Varian headed for the hallway again. “You’ll be rewarded for your compliance.”  
  
“Right…” She sighed. “Will do.”  
  
Varian walked out and closed the bars behind him. He looked around and frowned, heading down the hall. “He can’t have gone far. Should I close up the castle until we find him? With the guards at the city gates, he can’t leave…”  
  
“Varian!” Cassandra ran up to him. “Varian, bad news! I can’t find my sword!”  
  
Varian sighed and placed his hand on his head. “Of course. There’s a thief loose in the castle and now your sword is missing. Why didn’t you have it?”  
  
“Well…” She blushed a bit.  
  
“Nevermind, don’t need to know. You couldn’t have known he broke out, _I_ only just found out when I went to check in on them this morning.” Varian shook his head. “We need to find him. We were foolish and became complacent. If he frees Rapunzel, then we’re in trouble. Go stand guard at her room.”  
  
She saluted and hurried over to do so. He headed off in search of the man - the _thief_ \- previously known as “Flynn Rider”.   
  
\--  
  
‘Okay, Eugene. You snuck into their room, successfully avoided seeing anything you _didn’t want to see_ and stole the sword. Great. But, now the castle is on high-alert because, apparently, Varian checked in on the dungeon and realized you’re gone. NOT great. Now you have to navigate this creepy castle, which has just had all the doors and windows blocked by black rocks, and get to Rapunzel’s room to free her.’ He looked at the stolen sword in his arms. ‘Come on, you stole a crown from here before! You can do this! Even if the guy looking for you has _life-draining powers_ …’  
  
He ducked down and peeked out at Varian as he entered the area. ‘I’m in trouble.’ He thought.  
  
“Where IS he?” Varian said irritably. “He can’t have gone far. Not if he plans to free the princess.”  
  
‘Just stay calm…and wait.’ Eugene thought.  
  
“Ruddiger,” Varian set down the raccoon he’d been carrying on his shoulders. “Help me find the thief?” He offered him a treat, which the raccoon eagerly ate.  
  
‘Crap.’ Eugene thought as the raccoon started sniffing around.  
  
A squeaking sound caught their attention and Varian looked behind him. “Pascal? What are you doing down here again?” He asked, kneeling to pick up the chameleon. “Does she know you’re out here?”  
  
For whatever reason, both Varian and his pet seemed to be distracted by Pascal and Eugene took the chance to slip past them unseen.  
  
‘Thanks, frog.’ He thought, sneaking around the corner.  
  
He was concerned about the reflective surfaces of the black rocks that cover that floor and walls, but he managed to avoid being seen by anyone. Or, if anyone NOT of Varian’s Chosen saw him, they didn’t say anything. He was almost to her room when he heard Zhan Tiri speaking.  
  
“ ** _It would be in your best interest to cooperate._** ”  
  
“I don’t know anything.”   
  
He peeked around the corner and saw Zhan Tiri talking to Rapunzel, with Cassandra standing guard. ‘Great…Cassandra and Zhan Tiri, NOT my chosen battle. But, I faced Gothel and…didn’t do so well, but I have a black rock sword now. Which Cassandra doesn’t have anymore, because I stole it from her. I can do this.’  
  
He crept closer and couldn’t help but notice how similar Cassandra really looked to the woman that once killed him, that has enslaved Rapunzel for years. He wondered how they didn’t notice it before. Give her longer hair and a dress like hers and you’d have trouble telling them apart.  
  
“ ** _I believe you are lying._** ” Zhan Tiri reached out her hand and a spark of energy shot out and hit Rapunzel.  
  
“Ahh!” Rapunzel cried in pain.  
  
“Careful, Varian won’t be happy if he finds out you hurt her.” Cassandra reminded her.  
  
“ ** _He’ll forgive me, if it gets us answers._** ” Zhan Tiri said, firing another spark of energy at her.  
  
“HEY!” Eugene stepped out to where he could be seen. “Leave her alone!”  
  
Zhan Tiri looked over. “ ** _Ah, there you are._** ” She moved forward. “ ** _I will handle him, Cassandra, and retrieve your sword for you._** ”  
  
“I can fight him,” Cassandra stepped forward, “with or without a sword!”  
  
“Eugene!” Rapunzel cried. “Be careful!”  
  
Eugene gasped as a bolt of energy was fired at him and he held up the sword in front of him in a panic. To his surprise, it hit the black rock and dissipated. “Whoa…Okay, that’s a thing.” He swung the sword and nodded. “Okay! I have a plan!”  
  
Of course, it all hinged on him NOT getting the sword taken by Cassandra, who was charging at him. He ducked and weaved around her, blocking attacks from Zhan Tiri as he did, and kicked her in the back to knock her off-balance before tripping her with a sweep of his leg. While she recovered, he ducked and weaved around Zhan Tiri’s attacks and ran to Rapunzel’s room.  
  
“Stand back!” He yelled, and she quickly backed away from the bars as he slashed through them. “Gah!” He cried out as he was hit with a spark of energy, but smashed at the bars again until they were open enough for Rapunzel to get through.  
  
“I can’t find Pascal—”  
  
“Varian has him, let’s go!” He grabbed her hand, blocked another attack with the sword, then ran into her room and slashed through the bars covering the window. “Your hair!” He told he as they ran out onto the balcony, and she understood and wrapped her hair around the railing before grabbing him and swinging away from the room. Zhan Tiri and Cassandra ran up to it and Zhan Tiri fired energy at them.  
  
They screamed as they were hit, but Rapunzel held onto him for dear life as they swung down. Then she pulled her hair free and used it to latch onto a building and pull them up around the Saporians outside.  
  
They reached the wall and were about to swung over it when she heard her name being called. She looked back once and then swung over, the wall turning to spikes as she was about to clear it. In an act of desperation, she grabbed the sword and cut through one of the spikes to free her caught hair and then they fell to the ground together and rolled on the grass.  
  
Eugene groaned and then looked her over before they got up and ran, the wall dropping behind them to let out the hunting party.  
  
\--  
  
Varian watched as they escaped into the woods with Cassandra, Andrew and the other Saporias in hot pursuit. “…He’s…resourceful. I can see why she chose him.”  
  
Zhan Tiri walked up to him. “ ** _And so is she._** ”  
  
Varian looked at Pascal, who he was still holding. “She forgot you.”  
  
Pascal just stuck out his tongue at him before curling up to sleep in his palm.  
  
“…Maybe that’s what you _wanted_.” Varian realized. “’Greatest ally’ indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's free! Can she free her kingdom?


	30. 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and Eugene take shelter in Gothel's tower, where they think they'll be safe. Too bad someone else knows about the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

They needed a place people wouldn’t think to look for them. That they wouldn’t expect. With a heavy heart, Rapunzel and Eugene returned to Gothel’s tower for her to recover in.  
  
“It feels like forever since I’ve been back here…” Rapunzel said softly.  
  
“Looks like _someone’s_ been in here, though.” Eugene noticed. “It’s cleaner than when I was last here. Someone cleaned up the broken mirror.”  
  
Rapunzel pursed her lips. “Varian. This must be where he found all the… _reference_ for my younger self, for those statues.”  
  
“Is it a good idea to be here, then?” Eugene looked at her.  
  
“He knows how badly she affected me. I would _never_ come back here.” She wrapped her arms around herself. “And yet…here I am.”  
  
Eugene sighed and picked up the sword. “I’ll go forage for some food.” He kissed her gently.  
  
“Be safe.” She said worriedly as he headed for the trap door.  
  
He smiled and closed the door behind him. She sighed and went to the window to watch him walking off into the woods, the black-rock sword in hand. She bit back the tears and went to look around her old home.  
  
Everywhere she looked, she saw memories. Painted on the walls, flashing images in her mind as she recalled different things. Playing chess with Pascal – it looked like Varian and, possibly, Andrew had been playing chess while here – her mother of 18 years dramatically walking down the stairs while singing to her, her and Gothel by the fireplace, her hair being brushed…  
  
She found her way to her room and spotted a note left on her bed. She walked over to pick it up and frowned, seeing shaky handwriting from an unpracticed hand.   
  
[She didn’t keep you here, YOU did. YOU were the one that didn’t fight your fear and venture out. You had your hair; you had the power. SHE needed YOU, not the other way around. The only one that kept you here was YOU. As for Madam Tiri and myself, she has never forced me to hide anywhere. She encouraged me to show myself, to use my powers to fight. We are NOT the same and we NEVER will be. The fact that you compared my situation to yours is, frankly, insulting.  
  
I don’t know if you’ll ever read this, but I’m writing it anyway. To the past you. To the you that gained the courage to leave with a stranger, but not to leave on her own. Why did you even trust him?]  
  
She bit her lip and set the note down. Then she noticed balled-up papers on the floor and knelt to open them one by one, seeing failed attempts at the same letter, some of them scribbled out furiously before being crumpled up and tossed aside.  
  
“You wouldn’t understand.” She said softly, standing up and getting on her bed. “You didn’t get told day after day that it was dangerous out there.”  
  
“Actually, I did.”  
  
She gasped and looked up, seeing Varian leaning against her doorway. “You—how?!”  
  
“I just thought of the one place that you would go that no one would think to look.” He walked closer to her. “You managed to escape the castle, congratulations. You’ve earned a rematch.” He grabbed her hair roughly and she winced. “Next time, take it seriously.” He let go and shoved her back. “I’ll be at the castle when you’re ready to actually _fight_.” He turned to go.  
  
“Wait.” She stood up. “You said that you were told that by someone. If it wasn’t Madam Tiri…who was it?”  
  
He pursed his lips. “My father. He’s the one that locked me away and told me to never show my powers. To hide from the world. I had to sneak out to use my powers, to even go outside.”  
  
“Your…father?” She faltered. “… _My_ father tried to hide me away, too. When my hair grew, after meeting you, he wanted to go back right away and lock me inside to protect me.”  
  
“Parents; they think they know everything, but they know nothing.” He shook his head. “Especially when it comes to powers they don’t understand.”  
  
“Varian…” She walked over to him and took his hand. “I don’t want to fight. Why can’t we try to make peace? You can build Saporia somewhere else, maybe where that circus tent was.”  
  
“Ah, you saw that, did you?” He smirked.  
  
“I did.” She nodded.  
  
“If you makes you feel better, they were already dead before the spikes shot out and destroyed the tent.” Varian pulled his hand away.  
  
“It doesn’t.” She said firmly.  
  
He chirruped a bit. “I figured.” His expression darkened. “How would you feel, if you found one someone had taken someone you cared about and abused them and forced them to perform for money?”  
  
She cringed. “Varian…”  
  
“Adira, a fellow Dark Mer, was taken from the river and captured by those people. She was…so hurt.” He clenched his fists tightly. “They all deserved to die, but I was merciful. I let the ones that abandoned their boss live.”  
  
She clasped her hands in front of her. “…When do you want this rematch?”  
  
“I’ll call off the hunting party. You should recover fully in a week.” He turned to her. “Seven days from now. Use it wisely and practice. And don’t hold back.” He turned and walked out. “I don’t want you to _insult_ me again by not fighting seriously.”  
  
She nodded. “You don’t have to worry about that.”  
  
She followed him out and saw him use black rock stairs to head down before they retracted into the ground as he left into the woods. Her determination faltered a bit as she saw him stumble a bit on a bunny that hopped out.  
  
‘He’s just a kid.’ She thought, kneeling at the window. ‘Can I really fight him that seriously? Can I really hurt him? He’s just a kid that was raised wrong.’  
  
But, then she looked towards the black rocks littering the landscape and knew she didn’t have a choice. If she didn’t fight him, she’d just be locked up again and, this time, he wouldn’t take his eyes off her.  
  
‘It’s not _fair_ …’ She looked down, tears slipping down her cheeks. ‘We could’ve been _friends_ …’  
  
\--  
  
Eugene came back with some foraged food and they started to eat. She told him about Varian’s visit and his rematch offer.  
  
“It might be a trap.” Eugene told her. “No, it’s definitely one. You can’t risk it; we’ll just play into his hands again just like at the Dark Kingdom.” He took her hands in his. “It’s time for you to change the tune, introduce a new dance.”  
  
“What do you suggest?” She asked.  
  
“Rapunzel, how soon do you think you’ll actually recover?” He asked.  
  
“A few days…maybe four.” She nodded.  
  
“Then, once you recover, we’ll storm the castle early.” He nodded firmly.  
  
“But, that’s not fair.” She frowned.  
  
“ _He’s_ not playing fair, sunshine.” He stroked her cheek. “It’s time we took the gloves off and played the game just as seriously.”  
  
She pursed her lips and nodded. “Okay.”  
  
“Do you remember the incantation?” He asked.  
  
She nodded. “Yes. But…I’m afraid to use it here. Demanitus said it was very dangerous. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
“Then, just keep it in your mind. We’ll storm the castle and you’ll sing it once with him.” Eugene said grimly. “He’s got that armor…I’m sure he’ll be fine. Plus, his moon powers will probably help him like your sun powers keep you from being too badly affected by his life-draining spell.”  
  
She nodded again and clung to him. “Oh, Eugene…”  
  
“I’m here, sweetheart.” He said softly. “Always.”  
  
She nodded. “Always.”  
  
\--  
  
“We’re calling off the search?” Cassandra asked. “Why?”  
  
“She lost because she was too afraid to properly fight me.” He stared into his drink bitterly. “How am I going to know if I can beat her at full strength if she _doesn’t use it_? I feel…unsatisfied. Like the win was empty. And the King gave himself up so easily, and the Dark Prince refused to FIGHT ME!” He banged his fist on the table. “They’re looking down on me because of my age, I just know it! They’re not taking me seriously; they’re handling me with care because they think I’m weak! That if they actually _fought_ me, I’d lose! It’s insulting!”  
  
“Yeah, I get that.” Cassandra nodded.  
  
“So…I want her to come and fight me with her full strength. Then I can beat her and prove that I’m stronger than her.” He nodded firmly. “She’ll have no choice but to admit defeat and give up after I beat her when she gives it her all.”  
  
Cassandra leaned against the table and slightly flicked his hair with a smile. “Well, I’d be a hypocrite if I tried to talk you out of it. I’d say to be careful, but that’s not your plan, is it?”  
  
“No more handicaps. No more ‘be careful’s.” He nodded firmly, then looked towards the black rock cage that held Pascal. “No more weakness.”  
  
The chameleon looked out at him with wide eyes and stuck out his tongue a bit. Varian looked away and then got up to leave the room.   
  
\--  
  
“The princess escaped.” Andrew sighed, leaning against the counter.  
  
“Varian probably has some plan. He always does.” Lance nodded.  
  
“Yeah, probably.” Andrew sighed.  
  
“ ** _He intends to allow her a rematch._** **_He is bitter about the outcome of their battle._** ” Madam Tiri said as she peeled an orange.  
  
“Why? He _won_.” Andrew frowned.  
  
“ ** _Because she refused to fight him with everything she had. He had her learn the spell and she chanted it; she didn’t sing it. She held back, and he feels insulted._** ” She threw away the peels and took off a slice. “ ** _Then he tried challenging the Dark Prince and the King of Corona to battles but they both refused and gave themselves up, which frustrated him._** ”  
  
“That makes sense, I guess.” Lance shrugged. “Though, I had no idea he was secretly upset.”  
  
“Yeah, well, we’ll be on standby for the low chance that she actually beats him.” Andrew took a bite out of his apple.  
  
“ ** _Of course._** ” Zhan Tiri nodded. “ ** _I will not let her hurt him._** ”  
  
\--  
  
Cassandra put up a message for all to see in town. An official proclamation: The escaped princess would be allowed a rematch to free her kingdom, sun against moon. Would it be a solar eclipse, or a lunar one?  
  
“Sounds exciting.” The blond man with glasses remarked to himself in the crowd that had gathered around the notice. “Can’t wait to find out who wins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel has one last chance for victory.


	31. 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian challenged Rapunzel to a rematch. Despite her hesitation, she goes to fight him for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“So much for going early.” Eugene said, showing Rapunzel one of the many notices that had been put out. “He’s making a show of it.”  
  
Rapunzel sighed. “Of course, he is. It’s just more of the same song. Another verse in the ballad of our destiny.” She walked over to the window, staring towards the direction of the castle.  
  
“ _He's given me a chance to win  
And I have to do it._”  
  
“We’re singing again, huh?” Eugene remarked.  
  
“ _He's waiting for me within;  
Do I even dare?_”  
  
Rapunzel closed her eyes, gripping her chest.  
  
“ _Him and me, final fight;  
Destiny is waiting.  
Should I?_”  
  
She opened her eyes, her expression determined.   
  
“ _Yes.  
For, I know._”  
  
She used her hair to lower down to the ground and Eugene headed for the trapdoor to follow her out. He found her on the ground, kneeling in the grass.  
  
“ _I know the grass, the dirt.  
Just like I dreamed they'd be._”  
  
She brushed her hair behind her ears as the wind blew through her hair and clothes.  
  
“ _I know the summer breeze,  
_ _The way it blows through me._ ”  
  
She slowly stood up, clenching her fists.  
  
“ _And if I lose this fight,  
I will NEVER be free!_”  
  
She took a run through the woods and Eugene followed her.  
  
“ _I won't be  
Running,  
Or racing,  
Or dancing,  
Or chasing.  
I must win.  
I can't lose.  
I'll face him!  
I have to!  
I'll fight him.  
I'll beat him!  
And finally, I'll see_…”  
  
She stopped on top of a hill they could see the castle, black and imposing, from a distance, and threw her hands in the air.  
  
“ _That's when my life beeeeeegiiiiiiins!_ ”  
  
Eugene waited for her to stop singing and then cleared his throat. “Well, I’m _sure_ he heard that. Let’s go back into hiding.”  
  
“Oh, right.” She got down and followed him back to the tower.  
  
\--  
  
The days leading up to the battle was abuzz with excitement. Rapunzel practiced her magic, but she knew she couldn’t practice the one spell that mattered and so mouthed the words to herself to make sure she didn’t forget them. And yet…she knew she wouldn’t. It was part of her. A song bursting to come out, to be sung. A spell so dangerous Demanitus had told her to chant it, not sing it. She was afraid of it, but she knew she had no choice. Without it, she couldn’t stand a chance against his black rocks.   
  
Eugene kept her fed and made sure she took breaks to rest, and she saw him practicing with the sword. They both knew the battle ahead was the most important of their lives.  
  
She kind of hoped that Varian would ensure no one had to fight but them, though.  
  
The day of the battle, she stood in front of her bedroom and removed her dress before she put her armor on again, the wine whip appearing in her grip just like before. She then headed out to where Eugene was setting out breakfast.  
  
“You can do this.” He encouraged as she ate. “You’re not afraid anymore.”  
  
“I wish that were true.” She said softly. “It’s not _him_ I’m afraid of, but of what carnage the sundrop may cause when I use that spell.”  
  
“We’ll rebuild. And you can probably use your vines to reduce the damage.” Eugene suggested.  
  
She nodded. “I’ll try.”  
  
He took her hands in his. “I believe in you.”  
  
She smiled. “Thank you.”  
  
He kissed her gently. “Almost showtime. You ready?”  
  
“Yes.” She pulled her hand from his and went to stand at the window and sang to the sky.  
  
“ _I never wanted to do this.  
But, I’ll do it if it guarantees  
That I will be free!”_  
  
Eugene stood up and grabbed the sword. “Let’s go.”  
  
She nodded and kept singing as they headed through the trapdoor.  
  
“ _For it’s time to resist,  
and it’s time to break out.  
And there’s only one option for me.  
I’ll save my home and family!”  
  
“Now the line’s in the sand,” Eugene sang.  
  
“And my moment’s at hand!  
And I’m ready, I’m ready, I’m ready!”  
  
_They stepped outside, the sun shining down on them. Rapunzel stepped forward, facing the woods.  
  
“ _Ready as I’ll ever be._ ”  
  
\--  
  
Varian walked over to look out from the balcony as the crowd in the town square parted to let Rapunzel and Eugene walked through.  
  
“It’s time.” He turned to the others with him. “Remember, this is between me and her. Let no one interfere.”  
  
“Of course.” Andrew nodded.  
  
He turned and created black-rock stairs and started down them as they lowered to the ground, his eyes and streak glowing. The people down below quickly moved further back as he reached the ground. “How are you feeling, Rapunzel?” He asked pleasantly.  
  
“Much better, thank you.” She said just as pleasantly.  
  
“This is going to be just you and me.” Varian nodded firmly. “So, you can send your fiancé away.”  
  
“You and me.” Rapunzel nodded to Eugene, who reluctantly left her side. “Where are we fighting?”  
  
“Right here.” He clapped his hands and the people were pushed further back as the square of land they were on was raised up, black rocks forming bars around it to make sure the only way she was getting out was either by his power or her own.  
  
“Ohhh, it’s a cage match!” A blond with glasses said, adjusting them excitedly.  
  
“Are you ready?” Varian asked her.  
  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.” She told him.  
  
He rolled his eyes with a smirk. “Let’s start. I already cast my spells.”  
  
“So did I. All but…the one.” She nodded firmly.  
  
“Then, let’s begin!” He summoned water and threw it at her. She dodged and threw fire at him and he blocked it with a black rock. Then he swung his sword at her and she summoned vines to bind him. He broke free and tried to grab her with black rocks. She used the bars and her vines to swing out of the way safely, relieved that he wasn’t manipulating the bars during the fight.  
  
“Rapunzel, watch out!” Eugene cried, though his voice was lost in the din of all the cheering crowd around him.  
  
Varian kept being bound with the vines and cut himself free, seeing no reason to dodge them.   
  
Rapunzel knew that she couldn’t keep avoiding it. But she also noticed that he was _also_ holding back. With the audience here, he wasn’t using his life-draining spell. Did he intend to beat her without weakening her at all? Even if she used _that spell_?  
  
The black rocks were increasing, and he had her backed into a corner. She managed to escape it with her vines and the surrounding bars, but a black rock caught her leg mid-swing and she cried out as she slammed to the ground and then her arms and legs were all bound by the rocks as Varian approached her.  
  
“Don’t tell me that’s all you can do? You didn’t even chant this time!” He said with a scowl. “Are you looking down on me?”  
  
She glared up at him, then took a deep breath. “Fine. But, remember…you wanted this.” She warned him.  
  
She closed her eyes and started to sing, her voice echoing through the town as she started to glow, hair, eyes, skin, everything.  
  
“ _Power of the Sun,  
Gift me with your light.  
Shine into the dark,  
Restore our fading sight._”  
  
Varian stepped back and people backed away from the cage as they noticed it started to glow around the two inside.  
  
‘This…might’ve been a mistake.’ He thought, stepping back again as the rocks binding Rapunzel shattered.  
  
“ _Rise into the dawn,  
Blazing star so bright.  
Burn away the strife,  
And let our hope ignite.  
Let hope ignite!_”  
  
As Rapunzel finished the song, she lifted into the air and waves of sun energy spread out from her body and over the town in ripples. Varian tried to use his magic to stop her, but the black rocks were easily shattered. His sword and moon-rock armor shattered, leaving him in his scale armor, and he cried out as another wave hit him, knocking him back into the bars, which shattered. The ground they were on disappeared and he fell to the ground on his face as she floated where she was, continuing to destroy the black rocks that covered everything and surrounded the town.  
  
He should have known…the sun was always the more powerful, she was showing him a _mercy_ by refusing to use this spell. He tried in vain to sing, but even just the effort was too painful as the sun rays destroyed every evidence of his power.  
  
He let out a weak moan as he passed out.  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel stayed like that for a few hours. The people scattered away from her and didn’t dare come close until she stopped glowing and fell to her knees. Eugene ran to her side first and she smiled as he helped her up.  
  
“ ** _Varian!_** ” ** _  
  
_**She looked over as Zhan Tiri ran over and knelt next to him. ** _  
_**  
“Get AWAY from him.” Rapunzel held out her hands. “You have done ENOUGH!” Her eyes glowed as vines shot out of the ground and grabbed Zhan Tiri’s arms.  
  
“ ** _No! Let me go!_** ” She roared, trying to pull free. Rapunzel moved her hands and the vines followed, twisting and turning and binding her more and wrapping around and around her as Zhan Tiri tried to get away. She let out a scream as she was completely engulfed by the vines, which topped with a very large sundrop flower.  
  
The silence afterwards was deafening. She only needed to look towards the people of Saporia for them to run, and Varian’s allies were caught by vines and bound, as well as Varian himself.  
  
“Release the people in the dungeon and lock these people up.” Rapunzel said, walking over to kneel next to Varian. “I’ll take care of _this_ one _myself_.” She lifted him into her arms and headed in, the guards and Eugene following her.   
  
\--  
  
True to her word, her parents and everyone else Varian had locked away were released. Cassandra, Lance, Andrew and Varian were put in separate cells, with Varian’s cell being surrounded by Rapunzel’s fire to keep him from fully recovering.  
  
“Spread the word.” She said to Eugene. “The Dark Mer Varian has been defeated, and the moon’s tyranny is done.” She turned and walked to the door.  
  
“Rapunzel?”  
  
She stopped and looked over at Cassandra. “I’m sorry, Cass. But, I can’t just let you get away with everything. You must spend some time in here and think on your crimes. _All_ of you must.” She walked out, Eugene following her.  
  
Cassandra sighed and nodded. “Right. I wasn’t going to ask to be let out, anyway.”  
  
“Hn…”  
  
They ran to their doors as Varian, who was across from them all, slowly woke up. “Varian, you okay?” Lance asked worriedly.  
  
“Nn…no.” He shook his head. “Feel so weak...” He looked at them, then frowned. “Where is Madam Tiri?”  
  
“She was…” Lance faltered.  
  
“Rapunzel trapped her in a flower made with her plant magic.” Cassandra explained.  
  
Varian frowned. “Madam Tiri?”  
  
For the first time in years, she didn’t appear. He slowly pushed himself to his knees and tried again. “Madam Tiri?!”  
  
His friends looked at him sympathetically as the realization set in. Whatever Rapunzel did, it was keeping Madam Tiri from even contacting him with her ethereal form. “No…” He whimpered, curling up. “No, no…she _took_ her from me…”  
  
Cassandra gripped her bars and nodded. “Yeah…she did.”  
  
He buried his face in his knees and sobbed, his wails echoing through the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Varian's defeat, New Saporia falls. But what happens after...?
> 
> ((A/N: Every song in this chapter that isn't canon was written by me.))


	32. 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Rapunzel relaxes from the battle, ready to start her life for real, someone else has plans for the defeated Moonstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

In the following days, everyone recovered from the experience in their own ways. King Edmund and his people went back to the Dark Kingdom, after King Edmund took a bit of time to attempt to bond with his son – all except for Quirin, who moved into the nearby Old Corona so he could be close enough to visit Varian in prison. He took up farming as a profession, which seemed to suit him just fine, and waited for the day his son would be forgiven.  
  
Three days after the event, Demanitus walked up to the flower that trapped Zhan Tiri and smiled. “Finally found something that will keep you locked away, did she? This should keep you bound until the day she dies. But, that’s for another generation to worry about.” He turned to the city gates. “Now then…I should go return this body and return ‘Vigor’ to Madame Canardist.”  
  
He headed out of the city, humming to himself. “But…I _did_ enjoy being human again, for a time. Perhaps he wouldn’t mind being swapped a bit longer.”  
  
\--  
  
“So…it’s over.” Eugene sighed as he and Rapunzel looked out at the city from her balcony. “What now?”  
  
“What now?” She smiled at him. “We have a wedding to plan.”  
  
“Oh, really? Now?” He blushed.  
  
She giggled and kissed him happily. “Of course! Let’s go tell my parents!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him along, laughing.  
  
“We still need to replace the door Varian broke off.” Eugene commented.  
  
“We’ll let my parents worry about that.” She decided.  
  
\--  
  
Down in the dungeons, the guards were having a bit of a dispute.  
  
“I just think that a mustache would suit me.” One of them said.  
  
“No, no. _I’m_ the mustache guy.” The other shook his head.  
  
“Hey, why don’t we ask one of these prisoners about it?” The first guy looked towards the cells.  
  
They heard something rolling on the stone and looked down to see a pink ball rolling towards them. “Huh, what’s that?” He asked, kneeling to touch it. As soon as he did, it suddenly burst open and a pink gas was released into the air. They let out groans as they collapsed and started snoring. Behind them, the ones in the cells also fell asleep, those that weren’t already.  
  
The door opened wider and the blond man with glasses walked in, a metal mask covering his mouth and nose, whistling some nonsense tune as he passed right by the sleeping guards. He stopped in front of Varian’s cell and pulled out some kind of gel, which he put on the lock. He stepped back, pushed a button on a device he held and it exploded. The door swung open and he nodded before walking over to kneel in front of the cell.  
  


“Just a bit of moon water, stolen for study during your fight.” He commented as he took out a bottle and poured the contents onto the fire around Varian to douse it. Then he put the bottle back in his pocket and walked in to lift Varian over his shoulder. “Alley-oop.”  
  
“Nn…”  
  
“You’ll be out a little while, little god.” He assured the sleeping teen and carried him past the sleeping guards and right out the door. “I’ll be taking him, thanks~!” He waved with one hand and then closed the door as he left.  
  
  
  
No one was awake to even try to protest it.  
  
\--  
  
Stealing the airship during the hectic aftermath of the battle was child’s play, no one was bothering to guard it and the black rocks that anchored it had been destroyed. The man had hidden it safely somewhere outside town and now headed right for it.   
  
“Hhn…nnn….”  
  
He shifted the precious cargo on his shoulder and then walked over to kneel next to a pond. “Here we go.” He carefully laid Varian down in the water and let out a low whistle as his legs fused with a glow and changed into a fin, all of his scales retracting aside from what was on the fin. “Wow.” He noticed that the blue streak that had been on his left leg was on his fin now, matching his blue streak in his black hair.  
  
“Mm…”  
  
He sat next to the sleeping Mer and checked a pocket-watch. “You should be waking up soon.”  
  
“Nn…nn?”  
  
He looked over at the Mer, who was slowly waking up with a fluttering of dark eyelashes. “Ah, good.” He closed the pocket-watch and went to his bag to get a sandwich out, which he offered to the Mer with a smile. “Hungry?”  
  
“Th-Thirsty…” He rasped.  
  
The blond shrugged and used the empty bottle he used to store moon water to gather up water from the pond and offer it to him. “Here you go.”  
  
Varian took the water and eagerly drank it. Then he accepted the sandwich and ate that with just as much eagerness.  
  
“Feel better?” He asked once he was done.  
  
“More?” Varian pleaded.  
  
The man shrugged and offered him his own sandwich, which the Mer devoured quickly. “Okay, _now_ do you feel better?”  
  
Varian nodded. “Thank you.”  
  
“Hey, don’t worry about it.” The man got up and stretched.   
  
“…Why did you save me, though?” Varian frowned. “You look…kind of familiar. Did I see you during the fight?”  
  
“Oh, you saw me? Yeah, I was the one that said ‘oh, it’s a cage match’!” He grinned. “And I saved you because I think you can help me.” He sat in front of him, his legs criss-crossed under him.  
  
“Help you?” Varian asked.  
  
“I’m trying to find something. Er, seven somethings, actually. Totems, that lead to the greatest knowledge, a secret library built by Lord Demanitus.” The man explained. “With your moon powers, finding them and getting to that library will be a cinch!” He held out a hand. “So, what do ya say? Help me out?”  
  
Varian looked around, then sighed and nodded. “Okay.”  
  
“Okay?” He grinned and Varian took his hand, using it to pull himself out. The Mer’s body glowed and covered itself in scales again as he stepped out of the water to stand with him. “That…is so cool. So…you’re always covered in scales?”  
  
“I mean…yes?” He shrugged.  
  
“Huh. Oh yeah, intros! I know who you are, Varian, but you don’t know me.” He draped his arm over Varian’s shoulders. “Name’s Hugo. And you and I, friend, are you going to do _great things_!”  
  
Varian looked towards the castle in the distance. “…Okay.”  
  
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varian's destiny with Rapunzel is finished, but it seems the future has other plans for him.
> 
> ((A/N: BIG thanks to everyone for reading my first "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure" fic, and especially BIG thanks and virtual hugs to DreamingInSilence for helping me with the spells! I enjoyed writing it and I'm glad that you all enjoyed reading it!
> 
> As for Hugo and Varian's story, I need to learn more about the SevenKingdoms storyline before I even attempt to write their adventures. Just know that Varian is in for another fun quest of BEING MANIPULATED BY BAD PEOPLE!  
> And also falling in love.
> 
> Thanks again! Love you all!))

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when the sun and the moon collide?
> 
> (A/N: Full "Hurt Incantation" lyrics are borrowed from annapantsu on YouTube. Go check it out, it is beautiful.)


End file.
